Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)
by Kachimoochi
Summary: A reinterpretation of the Mass Effect Story, will contain crossover elements with sci-fi, video games, science, or other media. What would happen if part of humanity was granted a technology to make all their dreams a reality? I'll tell you...What ever they want to happen
1. I Was Getting To The Good Part

Civilization (I'll Stay Right here)

A Mass Effect Fan Fiction

By Kachimoochi

Life for humanity was much different than it used to be. There was a time when people drove wheeled vehicles, human children went to a place of learning five days a week, and aliens were figments of our imagination.

Some things didn't change however, sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse

(In a land far away, not too far away, but a place one can't imagine)

Anaximander heard music playing; as he did every morning surrounded by darkness for minutes on end. When he begrudgingly accepted that his body wouldn't allow him to slumber any longer, he rose up and shelped himself out of his spacious room. By some miracle he avoided the bricks, vids, and other occupational hazards that littered the indigo colored carpet of his room.

He ignored the A.I phasing in and out of his peripheral vision trying to locate his eyes, trying to enlighten him to the universal events that had passed in the 3 hours he had slept, the universe could end within 3 hours, Anaximander supposed. It was at this point that he opened his eyes to the blinding, azure light of his home, much as his routine had become.

Anaximander rubbed his hand across his bearded face, paying close attention to the angles of his eyelids, roughly rubbing them. He ventured out of his room and into the bathroom across the hall; he was still amazed that with the amount that humanity had advanced, none could escape the ancient bodily functions of waste. "Some Future" he uttered internally.

The A.I., with another scanning wave, finally located Anaximander's dark brown eyes, and wasted no time in reciting the predetermined news. Rather, the primary sources of spies located across the galaxy on a hidden intranet channel. Another thing that never changed, one still couldn't trust the news.

"Sir, shall I begin?" the A.I. inquired

"hrm", Anaximander responded

It was against Anaximander's beliefs to speak until he crossed the threshold from his foyer to the outside world unless absolutely necessary. Maybe it was pure laziness, though he couldn't care less.

"The Asari commandos have added a new weapon to their arsenal unofficially, though it is a nonlethal emp firearm used to incapacitate robots without destroying their hardware, The Hierarchy of Palaven are battling protestors over the new anti-levo drug ruling, which would enable Dextro species to adapt to the food of Levos, and on Earth, The Boer republic is holding their 9th presidential election with the incumbent…" the A.I. trailed on.

When Anaximander finished his shower and other bathroom duties, he brushed his hair and beard in the mirror. He stared at his face and into his eyes, in a vain attempt to read his own mind. When one has all the free time in the world, one becomes bored easily. When his black hair was brushed and his beard oiled, he thought better of the man who stared back at him in the mirror, he had a plan.

He dressed himself with a red dress shirt and white overcoat, with white dress pants, a fashion that would at best confuse the aliens, and be an embarrassment to knowledgeable humans. It was always his preference to dress professionally, maybe because it was a faux pas to the other humans back on Earth. If one could view a human from the 19th or 20th century one would think that Anaximander was right in place, none could imagine that such a dapper man was a being of the 23th century, begrudgingly.

"Kaisar?" Anaximander announced, suddenly remembered the A.I.'s name

"Oh sir…I was getting to the good part" Kaisar whined as he desperately wanted to inform his master to the results of the new Boer president.

"I wish to build a castle today, find me a model from…let's say the 16th century, and assemble to constructor bot, I'm taking the Lincoln to scout out a plot for it". Anaximander said confidently, with a commanding yet playful tone.

"Oh but sir" Kaiser's stereotypical British accent sounded "You've hardly touched your recreation of Fort Ticonderoga by the river" he disappointingly said.

"I'll find a use for it eventually, tis more a conversation piece than anything else, and besides this time I want to be personally involved" Anaximander never took no for an answer, not ever again. "Load yourself into your bot form as well; I may require your assistance with surveying… or something"

Without waiting for a response Anaximander equipped a cane and opened the door (something many humans wouldn't know how to do) to leave his home. Kaisar ordered the Lincoln Futura, Anaximander's pride and joy, to materialize itself in front of his modest two story house, ready for an adventure.

Before Anaximander opened the door he stopped himself, walked around the car, and looked at the view from the mountaintop in which his house rested.

He had lived on Habitat #1937758 or as he named it Anaxivia, for 7 of his 25 year old life and they had been the best that he ever could have imagined. When he lived on earth he saw poverty, addiction, and corruption swallow his city whole, turning it into a den of despair and decadence. An 18 year old such as him had no prospects or future, though it all changed when he met that man in the bowling alley on The Citadel, when on his family vacation.

Since that day he had become a fighter, activist, pirate, governor, king, god-emperor, and now architect within those 7 sweet years.

He made it a point to always stop himself and view his creations whenever the thought aroused him; he experienced, is experiencing, and will experience tings that any other species could only dream of.

He saw a city of skyscrapers on one side, populated with robotic interpretations of humans, a fort dug into the ground of grasslands overlooking an ocean, with pirate ships of the sort docking themselves alongside. Anaximander knew that it would be a true challenge to find a close space for his new castle.

A robot that may have in another galaxy been called "Geth" approached silently behind Anaximander, it's white armor reflecting the dim sun and it's green "eye" scanning the figure it was approaching.

"Sir!, I believe I have located an ideal spot for you latest project beside the Columbus Ocean, it would be a historically accurate location, though it is a fair deal around our home world" Kaisar loudly announced.

"Ah Christ! Kaisar, I told you to stop sneaking up on me, that form isn't doing you any favors either" Anaximander scolded as he nearly impaled himself on the Futura's fin out of fear.

"Sir…you gave me this for my 3rd birthday"

"Liar, I got you the red model for your birthday"

"You said it looked too threatening, and to modify the texture to a white model"

"Huh… Well…Stop sneaking up on me anyways"

"Oh and Sir… King Leopold is expecting you for tea and golf on the 71st of March", Kaisar added, agreeing to change the subject

"C-C-Can we just build this castle… before I impale myself on something else?" Anaximander asked, whilst simultaneously trying to manually lower his blood pressure.

"Sir is always right…Sir" Kaisar said as he boarded the Future with Anaximander in tow.

The ancient human transportation device raised itself above the ground and glided in the opposite end of Anaxivia.

Anaximander pushed his head against the dome of the car and watched the ground below him, the human-robots were indistinguishable from what he remembered of the real things and none were unpleasant.

In an hour the car passed over the tundra of the north, where he watched arctic wolves scour in packs in search of a meal, and mammoths wander aimlessly together, most of everything of Anaxavia stayed together.

The location Kaisar found for the castle was already being assembled by the constructor bot, assembling parts and materials from seemingly thin air.

Anaximander disembarked the Futura and stood at the base of his latest creation

He placed his hands on his hips and said out loud

"Civilization?…I'll Stay Right Here"

As you read this you may assume that Anaximander didn't wake up from his slumber that the story began with, or that he was simply a man who lost his sanity after a particular video game ending. You would be wrong.

An event much different that you may know about occurred in the 23th century that changed humanity and the galaxy forever.

As for Anaximander, he is but a side character in a chronicle that tells the new present of humanity, though he is a perfect example as to what was achieved by "Those Three Brothers".

That is a tale for another time, now Anaximander can only focus on his next adventure, to add to his collection.

How can a human, or if only one person create anything, be anything, dress anyway, and have no responsibilities you may ask?

Well, it is all possible.

When one owns their own galaxy, like Anaximander.


	2. Civilization Chapter II

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter II

Anaximander's fortune was joined by around one billion other human males in 2171, fourteen years following the First Contact War.

In that time, there was a growing consensus of males on the planet Earth who were dissatisfied with their lives in their present society.

It wasn't only the massive cultural shifts and diversity that would follow introduction of Humanity to the galactic stage, Humanity had many things plaguing its existence before the existence of the aliens.

The progenitor of what would be called "The Civilization Revolution" began as the Brotherhood of Human Independence, a society of men who met in secret, with their goal being to increase equality between men and women, as well as supporting men in reclaiming their dignity and respect.

The Brotherhood was a collection of wealthy, male philosophers who would try to use their connections and prestige to inspire men to join their ranks, and their ideologies of freedom and independence.

They weren't concerned with irrelevant attributes such as race or nationality, they saw the truth, the big picture, the puppet strings that controlled the Earth, and what would befall humanity if they failed.

A force on Earth existed, either through spirit or through pure human greed, which demanded the control of Humanity for their purposes. What they were was a mystery. Control, money, religion, ideology, none of it concerned the Brotherhood, they only wished for transparency.

The main weapon the force used against Humanity for their unknown reasons was humiliation and subjugation.

First they started simple and innocuous, by starting revolutions or coups in many countries in the late 20th century, and replacing their governments or rulers with puppets ripe for control.

The force kept their power by subjugating mainly the men of Earth, removing them from their positions of power, in the name of equality or fairness; they demoralized and delegitimized them, until they were seen as more of a liability or parasite.

Many weren't blind to the truth, many men and women campaigned against the force, whatever it's form took hold of, by protesting, education, in few cases, fighting. But none could stop the influence of the force, for it was an enticing spirit that few humans could resist.

Money, power, respect, pleasure, all became realities for those who gave into the force, though many men weren't fortunate enough to be offered such luxuries.

As time would pass, most governments by the end of the 21st century were ruled either entirely by women, or by male puppets of the force. The disrespect and contempt of men grew year after year, until finally men could take no more.

We don't know his name, but there was an elder man who liberated the males of humanity from their sorrow, and offered them a chance to Begin Again, not to start over, but to create them in another world, living by their rules and their rules only.

The man came from a country that didn't exist any longer, he watched powerless as his country; his life was dismantled piece by piece, law by law, reparation by reparation, death by death, and insult by insult.

This man was the leader of the Brotherhood of Independence, one of the wealthiest and intelligent men to ever exist, and yet was rendered helpless against the invisible force that plagued the entire Earth.

When the aliens were discovered, the males of humanity were collectively thrilled, they prayed that the males of the various races possessed a secret to their lasting control, or at least a buffer for their disdain, but as they paid closer attention to their ways of life and their governments, they saw that they were too late, the force had taken them long before.

They noticed a race dominated mainly by males, but was completely catered to the protection and preservation of the female, they noticed a race of mainly independent males who surrounded themselves in the veils of science and mathematics, only for them to rely on ancient mating contracts, finally they were faced with a greater horror than they could imagine.

There existed a race of mono-gendered, feminine based life forms which all but controlled the entirety of the "civilized" galaxy. The race themselves were unsure of their origins, but deduced that they were once a bi-gendered species, only for the males to be absorbed into the female form through evolution, of by decree of their goddess.

The only race which possessed a modicum of interdependence and equality was an avian race. They were a war based species, which required that all males and females serve in their military forces. Most human males in this time were against war, having grown savvy to the shallow reasons for their cause, and disdain for being the only gender allowed in the slaughters.

Truth be told, the advent of new life in the galaxy was hardly the final straw, it was only the realization that there could exist a new life beyond the men's shackles, this sparked an idea in the old man, a final plea to the gods for liberation, the final weapon to use against the force, a beginning for their end, and an end for their beginning.

Two years before the revolution, he secluded himself in his home, never coming in and never coming out. There were none that entered save for one boy. The boy would come day after day for weeks upon weeks, after a year's time he was joined by his two brothers who would do much the same.

Two years later, on the 21st of August, 2171, only the brothers emerged from the house, one possessing a device covering their left hand, and delivering the news that the old man had passed, but had granted them a final blessing.

No one is aware how or by what means that the device was created; only that it was responsible for the events to come.

What is known as fact is that on the twenty-second of August the same year, there was a mass exodus of men from the planet Earth. It seemed as if all the males over the age of 10 were swept away by the sands of time, never to be seen again, as time would tell however, they would. Not all men were taken, a majority of them remained in place, but it was as if all men who were dissatisfied with their existence were connected, and linked arms with one another to form a bridge to another plane of reality.

4 hours after the disappearance, the eldest of the three brothers televised himself on every screen on every media device on every planet for every species.

This is what he said…

"My fellow Humans, and males across the galaxy, it is over, it is all over now. The climax of 30,000 years of existence is at hand, the inception of a new age, the creation of Civilization. I will tell you that all of the missing human males are safe and well, and are indeed happy. What I am about to show you will shatter your perception of reality, and render your knowledge of space and time worthless."

"As you see I possess a black, metallic glove-like device covering my hand, I tell you it isn't a glove, but a key. This is a key to a galaxy, one of an infinite number which I hold in my possession, at least I used to. I didn't create this device, but rather it was gifted to me by a close friend, whose final wish was that I use the technology afforded by this device to liberate the tortured, humiliated souls by which I have surrounded myself".

"Yes this is the truth, the men of whom agree are gone, and will never return unless by their wish, as I have given a copy of this device to each of the billion human males. This device isn't only a key, but a creation kit, a "Deus Ex Machina" device if you will. This device can create anything one's imagination can envision, to which end I have gifted to each man who joined me their own galaxy, a clean slate to Begin Again, not by the laws of their home, but by the laws of their morals, values, and pursuits of happiness".

"LET THERE BE NO CONFUSION. This isn't an act of revenge, spite, or war; this is an act of simple freedom. We do not wish to fight, we just wish to leave. This isn't the last you'll see of us, for now we will always exist, but it will not be by the terms of a galaxy who demands we prove our worth, or by a home world which demands our unquestioned obedience. To my friends I offer a future without war, without death, without hunger, poverty, or any version of suffering, I have offered them the power to make their dreams reality. They shall not answer to you, and they shall not answer to me".

"This is all I wish to say, I wish to admit that I am not naïve, nor am I a hypocrite, I don't have the answer as to how this will end, I do not know what this power is capable of, or how the galaxy will react or suffer from it, but I believe that it is the only way for us to truly be at peace".

"You know…there was once a time where I believed that people who believed the things I am speaking of now were simply intolerant bigots, but I have tasted freedom now, and I shall not surrender it without a fight, and I can guarantee that the men who have joined our new society share the sentiment. What we have left behind…that isn't civilization…now we are civilization…and I speak for all of us…we're staying right here".

With a flicker all media was turned back to its original programming. The humans and aliens were left only shocked and scared. The details that followed the inauguration of Civilization will be left to another time.

Time is now not a commodity for the citizens of Civilization, for even time can be whatever they want to be,


	3. Friends For Life

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter III

Friends for Life

Anaximander had finished his latest project, building a volcano.

After deciding that his planet of Anaxivia appeared too "innocent", he decided to add a bit of feistiness to it, in the most brutal way possible. Though he could have manufactured artificial humans to suffer the payload of the volcano, Anaximander still had a bit of mercy left in him; we're all the hero of our own story after all. Still, Anaximander had never seen a volcano erupt, so it was a bit of a win-win situation.

Anaximander and Kaisar sat on patio chairs a decent way away from the volcano, counting down the release with slices of cheesecake, a hologram for Kaisar, of course.

"Kaisar, I don't know how you made this cheesecake, but you are truly a gift from god" Anaximander exclaimed with a full stomach.

"Only the best for sir, sir" Kaisar said.

"Ahhh, come now Kaisar, I order you to act extactic, you know not many personal robots, or Geth for that matter get to see a volcano erupt in their lifetime, you might say we are literally making history" Anaximander said, marveling at his latest accomplishment.

"It is easy for you to say sir…you didn't have to manually enter the volcano and check it's ph level to trigger the release…you know if I had hair it would have been singed of…and if I didn't activate my shields I would have ruined my paint job" Kaisar whined.

"I said I was sorry didn't I?, besides I thought you would sent a hover drone to deliver the trigger, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to enter a volcano youself, what if I'd lost you, you know I'd be lost without you". Anaximander said sincerely.

Kaisar began to play back a recorded conversation that had happened mere hours before their impromptu celebration

"Kaisar, will you please make yourself useful and deliver the trigger into the volcano, I've been sitting here for hours now, let's get this show on the road, just activate your shield and you'll be fine, if you fall in and melt, I'll get you a new body, NOW BURN RUBBER!" the recording yelled.

The Geth gave Anaximander an accusatory glace, Anixamander shyed away feigning embarrassment.

"Ehhh…..sorry about that…but hey, you're still okay, right?" Anaximander tried to defend himself.

"Whatever eases Sir's conscience…Sir" Kaisar softly spoke.

"ERR…me to uninstall your guild protocol, you're using it way too often, preserving my inner humanity isn't worth this kind of torture" Anaximander finally decided.

As if by heavenly command, a messenger bot flew in front of Anaximander, no doubt delivering his latest adventure.

"Right-o, what do we have today"

"Sir, you are receiving an intergalactic message from Nasir Robertson, shall I read it aloud?"

"Proceed"

" BEGIN Hey ol buddy ol pal, looks like Civilization has called upon the services of Robertson and Co. once again. He didn't give me too many details over the comm, meaning that this must be a real important mission. I guess eavesdroppers can exist between galaxies, or perhaps moles. Anyhow, come by Rexavion IV ASAP, the code hasn't changed so you'll get in just fine. See you when I see you. END"

Anaximander stretched on the patio chair and started to prepare himself with weapons, armor, technology, and information using his personalized omni-tool.

"Sir…does this mean we can't watch the volcano?" Kaisar asked

"You know the old saying Kaisar, BROS BEFORE VOLCANOES, we'll watch it later, bring forth the Futura, I still need to gear up" Anaximander said buried in his tool, choosing a loadout.

"Hmph…all that for nothing" Kaisar grumbled as he summoned the car with one arm, and did his best to clean his armor with the other.

All members of Civilization possessed their own armories, if they could imagine the technology, the sky was the limit. Anaximander's friend Nasir for example was into Exosuits, he favoured being able to fire lazers from his hand and fly on command. Anaximander himself perfered weapons of the old age, ancient fighting tools that would only confuse the enemies it was used against. His signature tool of destruction was called an MP-40, a weapon from a dangerous time in human history, though he hoped to clean its legacy through his use.

Since it was an ancient weapon, it fired projectiles called bullets, which had little effect in the 23rd century, so naturally his weapons were modified to fire energy blasts, with little cooldown time. Being the dopey hipster he was labeled by society on Earth, Anaximander still dressed professionally to battle, on this occasion he chose a navy blue double-breasted jacket with matching pants, and a top hat. Did he look dopey? Perhaps. Did he feel powerful? Without question.

The Human and Geth duo boarded the Lincoln and exited the atmosphere of Anaxavia with great haste. The car began to slightly modify itself for space travel simultaneously, adding shields and miniature wings to its sides. Its weapons of course were hidden, for the element of surprise. When they approached the outer space of their galaxy, Kaisar entered in the coordinates of Rexavion, the pin number to enter the galaxy, activated the internal mass effect relay, and manually piloted the Lincoln the entire way. Anaximander preformed an important duty as this happened, he slept, gathering his strength for the adventure to come.

In an hour of so they approached the customized the homeworld of Nasir Robertson, Rexavion. It was an Earth-appearing planet containing only two continents, most members of Civilization modeled at least one of the planets in their galaxy after Earth, for familiarity's sake. They landed at the coordinated offered by the controllers on the smallest of the continents, and in no time landed on the doorstep of Anaximander's best friend.

As the car landed they saw a man waiting down below, around the same height and age as Anaximander, but with a slightly darker complexion. He wore casual clothing covered by a chrome exoskeleton, no doubt the latest model of combat armor. He stood beside a robot of his own, but this was no Geth. It was modeled after a human woman, with blond hair, equal complexion, wearing a pink sundress, EVA Nasir called her.

This wasn't unnatural to the citizens of Civilization. Existing in a society of galaxies where woman was forbidden got lonely, even despite the horrible treatment by the hands of them. All men possessed at least one companion robot by their own design, beside the ones who preferred their own company, or the company of other men. Anaximander was no exception, for he indeed possessed a harem of female robots, for every mood he would say. Nasir however possessed only EVA by his choice, for he had literally dreamed of her years before his liberation.

The two humans hugged one another in greeting, while the robots shook hands formally, and they all exchanged pleasantries. They walked through an environment which modeled a 21st century Earth city, populated by much the same modeled humans which populated Anaxavia, a ghost city would seem unnatural. Before long they arrived at Nasir's mansion, while the Lincoln was parked into his garage.

"I get the feeling that this isn't going to be one of our easier missions" Anaximander commented.

"Life isn't all castles and classic cars Anax, the rest of us have to work you know, speaking of which what the hell happened to Kaisar?" Nasir questioned, commenting on Kaisar's scorched paint

"Well…we were in the middle of my latest creation until you interrupted us"

"Sir made me fly into a volcano" Kaisar said in a deadpan voice.

"What!?" said Nasir, shocked.

"That isn't the whole story, if you must know my latest creation was a volcano, and I needed something to drop a ph formula into it to trigger an eruption, I DIDN'T ask for Kaisar specifically, I'd never do that to him" Anaximander spoke convincingly.

In an instant Kaisar began to play the recording of their previous conversation, to which Anaximander looked away embarrassed, and Nasir rolled his eyes to

"All I'm saying is that you should treat you're A.I. better, if you just use them as slaves, were no better than the women we escaped, take me for example, I treat EVA like a princess" Nasir spoke confidently.

"Forgive me if I'm not romantically interested in my A.I., but I mean they are immortal anyways right?" Anaximander retorted, in a desperate attempt to defend himself.

"And here I thought you cared, after everything I've done for you, and after everything I LET YOU DO TO MY BODY!" Kaisar exclaimed dramatically, his posh accent making it all the more hilarious.

"Alright…if we're done with "Bash Anaximander for all his life decisions and personality flaws" hour, can I be briefed on the mission please? Anaximander pleaded.

"Sure, sure. Step into my office for all to be revealed" Nasir spoke with half lidded eyes and a smirk.

Nasir and EVA walked arm in arm into the mansion, followed by Kaisar and Anaximander, still arguing over Kaisar showing the voice recording.


	4. When The World's On Fire

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter IV

When The World's on Fire

Nasir led the man and the Geth into the mansion, beckoning EVA to prepare dinner, or some such. Anaximander and Kaisar decided that they should agree to disagree, and postponed fighting until they found a more suitable setting; they returned their attention to their friend.

Anaximander studied his surroundings and found himself gobsmacked that he had argued with his robot through three floors of mansion, and for five minutes standing before his friend in front of his personal office.

He met Nasir's gaze, offering an apologetic phrase under a grumble, Nasir was used to this of course. Nasir recalled their schooling days, they would argue with one another for hours, days, lunch periods, and vacations on end, with no clear winner in sight, yet remain the best of friends by its end.

That was the good thing about complete independence from all influence, they both decided, you could remain a child forever.

"Alright children" Nasir began, "If we can act like civilized beings, maybe we can finally get some work done around here"

"Enough of this frivolity, could you please tell us why you called us here?" Anaximander pleaded.

"Just step right through" Nasir beckoned Anaximander and Kaisar through a door, and into Nasir's office, where a being sat in a reclaiming, mobile chair, facing away from the men

Anaximander recognized the man's shape, he wasn't an unwelcome guest, but he was a person he never expected to see again.

The man spun his chair around and tilted his head upwards to view the new guests, though he was well aware who was coming to see him. He offered a small smile.

"Mr. Joseph?" Anaximander asked

A nod was the answer

Altair Joseph was the same age as Anaximander; they had gone to the same school as well. Though he was better known as the "second of the three brothers", each of them hadn't been seen in the outside universe for the 7 years since they granted men independence.

Anaximander himself hadn't seen him in almost 3 of those years, in their latest encounter, he said that his brothers and he had many things to do to ensure the safety and future of Civilization; it hadn't occurred to Anaximander that it had been him that enlisted their help all this time.

The two of them often went on missions together in the time after the liberation, Anaximander assumed that Altair gave himself a well deserved vacation, but the Joseph brothers were much too stubborn for such things.

What he had done in those years one couldn't say, but it was apparent it had taken its toll upon the man. Altair was once a young, strong man though was most notable for his short stature. The average Human male in the 23rd century averaged 5 ft 10 in to 6 ft 10 inches, with Altair falling around 5 ft 8 in, though many would say that he stood taller than most beings.

The Joseph men were indeed short, but they were in no way small.

This new man possessed fairer skin than he once possessed, and graying hairs littering his short beard and the sides of his head, where black and brown once thrived. His body hadn't changed much, he still wore a black cloak over metallic armor, though it had been deactivated, leaving Altair in a simple dress shirt and pants.

When he once spoke, his voice was unassuming, though he would often use this to his advantage by stealing the spotlight of what might have been a hairy situation. The neutral pitch of his voice had now been replaced with a lower, more tired and old voice. Maybe from age, or maybe from stress, one couldn't say. But running a galaxy of galaxies had to cause stress, even for three brothers.

"I haven't seen you in forever" Anaximander exclaimed as he approached for a hug

Though they were the same age, and he towered over him by at least 3 in, Anaximander still viewed Altair as an older brother, and Altair's older brother as a god.

Altair reciprocated the hug, though it was plain to see he was quite exhausted.

"Ehh…you don't look so good" Anaximander commented

"I'm alright, just haven't found the time to sleep in a while"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Anaximander asked, not realizing the irony of his statement until he spoke it.

"After a while you don't notice it, I must have set a new Guinness world record by now", Altair tried to make light of the situation, not doing much to quell Anaximander's fear.

"Well now that the gang's all together, would you kindly enlighten us on the mission, eh Altair?" Nasir spoke, seemingly blind to Altair's condition.

Altair exchanged a greeting to Kaisar and beckoned all three of them to sit, as he stood to explain their latest adventure.

"So as you're no doubt aware, the outside universe isn't doing so well, more specifically Earth isn't doing so well" Altair began

"How? " Nasir said "I heard that the Caliphate of France legalized harems, and Japan had turned imperialist again, taking over China and Korea"

" You'd think so, but the people are becoming desperate, the governments of Earth are becoming more protective of men, sometimes imprisoning them and keeping them under constant surveillance, so I can't convert them" Altair spoke, projecting charts, and footage before the men through the computer console on his wrist, not many in Civilization used omni-tools.

"So the female-led governments are incentivizing men to not come to Civilization, by treating them even worse that when we didn't exist…that seems completely backwards" Anaximander spoke puzzled

Though about 2 million man joined the brothers in the instant exodus 7 years ago, about 3 billion men still remained on Earth, either unaware of their plight, or in denial of it. The brother's were the only ones with the power to transcend a person's mind, and give them gloves and galaxies, this was mostly done while the man was asleep, which human men were now being deprived of on Earth.

"In order to keep them from falling asleep and dreaming, they are being sedated with a pill to keep them awake, it isn't deadly as long as they are properly fed, and they stay energized, and in case you're wondering, yes that's what I'm on"

"WHAT!" Anaximander and Nasir spoke in unison

"I figured I should know what I'm dealing with, and I feel absolutely miserable. I feel like I single-handedly ate the entire buffet in New Vegas, and am being electrocuted every 5 seconds" Altair spoke dreamily

"I think I see where this is going…you want us to infiltrate Earth, find the government's that are supplying this stuff, and destroy it all" Nasir deduced

"Not exactly, we need to destroy the formula at the source, the factory that made the pill is in Toronto, Canada-"

"Figures" Anaximander huffed, confusing Altair at his distaste of the use of Canada as a spoken word.

"He…doesn't care for Canada much" Nasir enlightened

"I can well imagine, many of the men who come from Canada want to launch a nuke at the place as soon as they get here, it takes quite a bit of convincing not to" Altair recalled

"Anyhow" Altair continued, "The Chinese have stolen the formula though corporate espionage and made a knockoff formula being used throughout much of Africa and Asia, it works much the same…except for the fact that it basically turns men into breeding stock, and then kills them from the knockoff formula"

"If we destroy the stock and the formulas, all I need to do is wait until the men fall asleep and I can send them to Civilization" Altair finished

"But even if we destroy the formula and the stock, can't they just torture or drug the men to keep them awake anyways?" Nasir asked

"By then I think I'll have a permanent solution to this problem, but this isn't something we can afford to wait for, 12 countries have approved mandatory use of the drug, and it's being made more each day" Altair answered.

"Okay, I'll take care of the knockoff factory; Nasir can take care of the Canadian facility, maybe liberate a few men along the way, and hightail it back here as soon as possible" Anaximander concluded

"There's something else…something big" Altair spoke in suspense

"Huh…let's hear this" Anaximander spoke sarcastically; he knew there would be a catch

"The Batarians seen hell-bent on conquering Earth…God knows why…but now that we've left, the Hegemony have consolidated their forces, and my moles tell me that they're gearing up for an attack soon" Altair said

"Okay…and…?" Nasir and Anaximander spoke in unison

Altair let a breath escape his nose softly, and close his eyes for a moment before speaking

"Look…I know we don't really have the best feelings towards Earth, or humanity for that matter, but we still can't let Earth be completely obliterated by the Batarians" Altair pleaded

"Even if we did want to save the planet that subjugated us for 30,000 years, can't the Alliance do something to stop this" Anaximander said, fully well knowing that the infinite bureaucracy of Asari politics would prevent such salvation

"I know…believe me I know, but it is still our homeworld, there isn't any magical or scientific power I possess that can change that, and besides…I have a plan to liberate the rest of human males, but there's no way I can prepare it in time for the attack" by now Anaximander and Nasir had buried their heads in their hands, and Altair stared at his feet

"Your brother is the most powerful being in the known galaxy, can't he summon a nuclear explosion, or lead another exodus" Nasir asked

"I imagine he could, If I had any idea where he is" Altair asked

Sensing it was a sore subject, Anaximander and Nasir exchanged agreeing glances, and relayed said glance towards Altair

"Hmm…fine, as long as this will end at some point, we'll run this little errant for you…but I still have no clue how only two humans and a robot can destroy the Hegemony fleet" Anaximander announced.

"I have a plan for that, but for now just focus on destroying the facilities, we may as well let the Batarians conquer Earth if we can't"

"Right…I want to get this over quickly, wheres the Chineese facltlity again?" Anaximander asked

"It's in Hong Kong…but be careful, the city is under constant attack from Japanese forces, while it should mean the facility that makes the drug should be lax on security, be on the lookout for any Banzai barrages" Altair responded, relieved on their agreeableness

"You heard the man Kaisar, prepare your loadout and set the Lincoln for Hong Kong…I have a bad feeling about this" Anaximander sighed, as Nasir ordered EVA to do the same

As the men and the robot exited the office, Altair sat back down

"These boys are the best, they'll be done soon." he spoke into his console "Please tell me you'll be done soon."

A gangly and even older voice entered into Altair's HUD

"I promised us freedom…I'm going to deliver it to us…No matter what"


	5. If Evil's All You See

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter V

If Evil's All You See…

"_Baby Little Atom Bomb…"_

"Sir, we are approaching Hong Kong"

"_Her In My Wigwam…"_

"Eh…Sir?"

"_Just The Way I Want Her To Be…"_

"My…is that an Asari walking down the street carrying a human male on a leash?"

"_Million Times Hotter Than T.N…_Wait What!" Anaximander exclaimed as he deactivated his music console, pressing his face and lips against the glass dome that covered the top of the Lincoln Futura in search of the demeaning sight.

"Just thought you should be informed of our arrival, sorry for the deception Sir" Kaisar apologized.

"Kaisar…have I ever told you the tale of the Geth That Cried Wolf?"

"I'm sure Sir will be kind enough to enlighten me"

"Well, there was once a little Geth who served a handsome and caring human master" Anaximander began.

"He told his human that he saw a human male in distress and in need of saving, but when the human master arrived at the spot the Geth said, he realized the Geth was tricking him, and then…"

"Yes Sir, and then the handsome and caring human master in his glorious forgiveness threw the Geth into an industrial hydraulic press, and manufactured his remains into a bust of himself" Kaisar finished the tale, as he maneuvered the car into a skycar parking lot.

"Eh…lucky guess" Anaximander replied, bewitched out that Kaisar finished his sentence.

"Mmm-Hmm, I dare say Sir, that story gets even more thrilling every time you tell it" Kaisar replied sarcastically as he transformed credits into the parking meter.

"I told you that story before?" Anaximander inquired as he tilted his head to the sky, trying to remember the last time he did.

"Only six times this year Sir, though next time I'd appreciate the courtesy of an alternate ending" Kaisar said as he exited the Futura.

"Yes…well stop disturbing me and I just might" Anaximander exclaimed in faux victory.

"As Sir desires…Sir" Kaisar spoke leaning against the car's fin, agreeing to disagree.

"Now, oh handsome and caring Master, what is the plan?" Kaisar spoke changing the subject.

"Well, according to the map coordinates Altair sent me, the factory of the pills is disguised as a pediatric clinic, with the facility being hidden in the basement of the facility, and the clinic being the façade. Anaximander spoke staring into his wrist-mounted computer device, reviewing the information.

"But first things first, Kaisar…construct us a safehouse, something unassuming, yet strategically confusing in case we attract any heat.

"And how shall I do that Sir?" Kaisar began, "Shall I rip bricks out of that restaurant over there, or perhaps create a foundation from my legs?"

"Oh boy…let's here this" Anaximander said, expecting yet another lecture.

"Sir we are on Earth, not in our galaxy or Anaxivia, The G.E.C.K. device does not work outside of our galaxy"

Kaisar spoke the truth this time of course. The Garden of Eden Creation Kit was the device used to manufacture homes, devices, and even terraformed planets to suit the Civilization citizens' needs. It wasn't any specific object, as the glove given to each citizen could transform the G.E.C.K. into any portable object to be used across one's galaxy, though it was made useless outside of one's galaxy, mainly a failsafe to prevent a citizen from waging war on the Alliance or another citizen.

"Oh…right" Anaximander was disappointed in his obvious mistake.

"Thankfully I anticipated your incompetence, and manufactured a metric fortune in credits to supplement our endeavors on Earth" If Kaisar could smirk, he would have.

"Hey! Er…good thinking" Anaximander surrendered.

Kaisar placed a stack of chits into a leather wallet, which he placed personally into Anaximander's trench coat pocket.

Anaximander strode to the end of the forty story parking lot, staring out into the overlooking city of Hong Kong.

It was rather filthy; not only the orange-red sky, but the black, green and grey smog clouding what little sky exposed itself.

Much of the city was contained in massive levels of hundred story buildings, with artificial streets and blocks separating them, hard to believe it was mainly populated solely by 400 million women, mainly human.

Anaximander remembered a cartoon preserved on his parent's recording software on their T.V. hologram. It was an episode of the children's show The Fairly Odd-Parents. Said episode entailed for whatever reason, men and women separating themselves and creating their own societies. The women lived as Greek goddesses in pristine, porcelain environments, whilst the men lived as violent pigs, mud and dirt covering every conceivable object in their wake.

"If only they could see them now" Anaximander whispered, while chuckling dryly.

"My, I like what they've done with the place, come to think of it, It has been a while since we last returned to Earth, has it not?" Kaisar spoke, his British accent even more exaggerated.

"Anyhow Kaisar, find us a safehouse, or a hotel room I suppose, take the Futura and pick me up when I call you, I will venture to find some information"

"I hear and obey" Kaisar spoke quoting the genie from A Thousand and One Nights, sauntering to the Futura, it occurred to him as well that he should disguise himself. Though many humans weren't privy to the history and present status of the Geth, it was best not to take any chances.

Anaximander took the express elevator down to the lower level of the city, the environments changing from plastic and pristine, to dark, dreary, and metallic, the perfect place to hide a drug lap, he concluded.

The lower level is where many of the lower class lived, not dirt poor, though it wouldn't take much to compare them. The population of the city consisted mainly of homogenous Chinese women, though one wouldn't think so at first glance.

They were hardly muscular giants, though they weren't the paragons of femininity that they once were. Many of their faces had a scowl painted on, though if any asked they would say that they've never been happier. There were some aliens scattered around the city as well, mainly Turians, Quarians, and Vorcha. Anaximander concluded that China's present war with the Japanese meant that illegal immigration wasn't on the Communist Party's main priority list. Give it a hundred years, Anaximander joked to himself.

He received many stares from all parties populated in the city, not only for being a human male, a rare sight on its own, but wearing such old and dapper clothing, not the best attire in a low income area, he decided. Not to mention a visible budge pressing against the front pocket of his Navy Blue trench coat, where his new monetary source was located, Anaximander needed to keep his head on a swivel.

He walked in the direction leading to the clinic, wondering how he could excuse entering without a child, some suspicions and stereotypes would never die, of course.

"I'll use my signature B.S. Brilliant Suggestions" Anaximander said, reminiscing at the nostalgic school time running joke.

It was at that moment a figure harshly brushed against Anaximander's hip, before breaking out into a heavy, graceful sprint into a forward direction. Instinctively, but stealthily reaching for his wallet, as his father had taught him, Anaximander realized that his wallet was missing, and broke out into an equal pace after the figure.

The figure was hunched over and wearing a brown, tattered cloak, though it was obvious that it wasn't human, as it possessed a masculine figure, all human men had been rounded up by the Chinese and either conscripted into the military, or into a breeding facility.

They remained at a close, but still far distance, the figure trying every crack and crevice in every street alleyway to break Anaximander's focus, but none could stop the determined human, he never knew when to quit after all.

The figure was beginning to lose patience, and broke away into a marketplace, where many scowling women screamed in a foreign language for pennies off pieces of fruit, losing sight of his pursuer. He rested against a wall made of bricks at the edge of the market before stealthily creeping against the wall into the alley nearby; he once again took cover behind the alley wall, and peeked towards the market in the vain attempt to locate his target. He then felt a metallic tube press against his back and the cloak into his bodysuit.

"You know…I've never seen another human run like that, if I hadn't had a map of this place I might have never caught you hmm!" Anaximander whispered against the figure's hood as he pressed his C96 Mauser against his thoracic.

"Please…uh…I'm sorry, I was starving, I'm homeless. Please have mercy!" the figure begged, its voice sounding eastern European.

"Shaddup…turn around and take off your hood, I'm not in the mood to ask twice" Anaximander spoke darkly, cocking the hammer of the refurbished pistol.

The figure turned to face his captor, Anaximander first noticing his bent legs, in worn metallic clothing, and was nearly blinded by the figure's purple mask glowing weakly.

"A Quarian?...You're a Quarian?" Anaximander spoke aloud, removing his pistol gobsmacked.

"Please…I needed money, I'm sorry, you looked like you could afford to take the loss, please don't kill me" the Quarian spoke, quaking in fear as he reached into the pocked of his tattered body suit pocked, and accidently dropped Anaximander's wallet on the ground, before immediately placing his arms up in a surrendering position.

For around two minutes Anaximander stared at the alien in contemplation, the Quarian was no fool, he knew he couldn't escape the crafty human, this was no spoiled rich kid, he concluded.

The pistol was trailed to the Quarian's abdomen, as Anaximander stared into the very soul of his thief.

"Follow me…I want to talk to you" he spoke after what seemed like an eternity, before walking out of the alley way, not looking behind him.

Without options, and still quaking in fear, the Quarian raced to his side, leading to what may have been his final destination.

The pair made their way to a restaurant near Anaximander's prime destination, the restaurant advertized levo and dextro meals in traditional Chinese characters, even though any dextro products were illegal in all of China.

Anaximander and the Quarian entered the restaurant and took seats in a booth opposite each other, Anaximander ordered for them, and spent a minute simply staring into the purple hue of the Quarian's facial mask.

"So…you're here on your pilgrimage, I take it" Anaximander finally spoke, relaxing against the back of the booth, momentarily breaking his gaze from the impoverished alien.

"Y-yes Sir, I was always fascinated by Earth on my home ship, and when I was old enough I-I-I…wait, how do you know about the Pilgramage?" the Quarian asked, too frightened to realize it previously.

"You might say I have a primary source to Quarian culture" referencing the Geth butler unbeknownst to the Quarian "Never made sense to me you know…you have a child raised on one ship their entire life, and when they turn of age they cast them out to find a product for their species, without any education or supervision…not my place to judge I suppose, but it sounds like a recipe for disaster" Anaximander commented, wanting the Quarian to loosen up.

"Well y-y-yes we don't have any supervision, we are given advice b-b-by a counselor before we make a voyage, but I guess even they sometimes don't have all the details".

"That's how you ended up in China you mean? I mean of all the sanctimonious and immigrant-fetishizing cities that inhabit the earth, you chose the most homogenous and anti-immigrant nation on the entire planet, there's irony in that I think" Anaximander chuckled as a robotic Japanese waiter-bot delivered a levo and dextro tea to the customers.

"I-I-I suppose so" the Quarian spoke, tilting their head to the emergency induction port of the tea canister.

"And let me guess, you arrived here with only credits in your pocket, not knowing that in China they still use proprietary currency, ended up getting scammed at the exchange center, got a job by an abusive human who hates all races, yet has no problem exploiting them. Which undoubtedly made you homeless and starving when you finally grew a pair and quit, leading you to commit the first crime you ever committed, and failed at, robbing me" Anaximander lectured "Is this correct?"

"Yes" the Quarian spoke softly

"I also assume that you don't have a very positive light concerning humans, or specifically human females, am I also correct?"

"Y-y-yes"

"You don't see the irony here…do you?" Anaximander finally stated after allowing the Quarian a moment of contemplation.

"Excuse m-m-me?" the confused Quarian asked.

"I don't know much about Quarians, but I do know that a majority of your leaders are females, they're pretty well-treated too I might add"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I know it's by coincidence, but all of your leadership positions are hereditary, and all of the current rulers are female" Anaximander began "and being that Earth isn't in the best position lately, doesn't it seem strange that the leaders chose you to go Earth?"

"I still don't understand, Quarian women go to Earth too" the Quarian tried to argue his point.

"I know, I've seen them, in "paradises" like New York, Toronto, Prague, and Baris Al-Jadida (New Paris in Arabic), you know I've never seen a male Quarian in a glorious vacation like that." Anaximander continued to lecture.

"I agree, b-b-but what choice do we have, Quarian women are very valuable, our species is dying, we need supplies, and humans like you keep stealing our women!" the Quarian stood raising his voice against the neutral human.

" O-o-oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean to imply that, it's just that I've heard about…in the F-f-flotilla" the Quarian sat back down and prostrated himself to his captor.

"Hmm, interesting." Anaximander began "I imagine it was a female, probably the counselor, who told you that, and how important her kind is, and why you should suffer anything in protection of them…Eh?"

"I…you're right, about it all…" the Quarian spoke defeated, in horrific realization of what he'd done.

"You don't have to you know…if evil is all you see, you'll believe evil is all that can exist" Anaximander stated, as the robot delivered their packaged meals.

"Take me for example" Anaximander began "You saw me as a human male; you assumed that I was one of those race-traitors who abandoned our "helpless" females, got rich because of it, and that it inherently gave you the right to steal from me, right?"

"Yes" the Quarian spoke softly, ashamedly.

"But even after you sole from me I forgave you, let you live, and I even treated you to a meal. Appearances can be deceiving, and people can lie…is my point." Anaximander stated, finishing his plate of food.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say, I don't know why, but it is obvious that you've been brainwashed, I just hope you remember what I told you the next time you try to rob a well-dressed man…Da Svidanya Komrade" Anaximander spoke, as he stepped away from the table.

"Wait…please…I want to change, I don't want this life. My father was the same as me, he went to Thessia on his Pilgrimage, he was abused, robbed, and came back to the Flotilla bruised and beaten. The leaders didn't care, they shamed him in front of his entire ship, I was my family's only hope to reclaim our honor. But at what cost, they don't care about me…none of them do. A gift won't change that…please Sir…tell me what to do." The Quarian pleaded, spilling his guts from the heart, not even stuttering in the process.

"Anaximander… that's my name" he pulled a card out of his breast pocked, and wrote on it before handing it to the Quarian "Meet me here in 8 hours, and I'll offer you a new life from your wildest dreams, I'll do anything to help a man in need I suppose." He added before exiting the food shop, and resuming path to the clinic.

"Hakon-Lorric Vas Lorrcraff" the Quarian yelled at the walking human, who turned to face him "That's m-m-my name"

Anaximander smirked and approached the Quarian in front of the restaurant again.

"Well Hakon-Lorric Vas Lorrcraff…I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Anaximander ironically stated offering his hand to the Quarian in the traditional greeting, which the Quarian was knowledgeable enough to reciprocate.


	6. Hope Isn'tReally Lost

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter VI

Hope Isn't…Really Lost

Anaximander relived the past half hour in his head, mentally scolding and congratulating himself simultaneously, either side gaining momentary, but irrelevant ground.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE"

"He needed our help; we can offer him a better life"

"ALIENS CAN'T BE PART OF CIVILIZATION, THEY'RE NOT THE SAME"

"This is a onetime deal, the poor guy has been lied to his entire life, no one knows what that is like more than us"

"THE GUY STOLE FROM YOU, HE ISN'T DOING HIS RACE ANY FAVOURS"

"I haven't forgiven him completely for that, but he was all but brainwashed for such an act"

"HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT OF WHAT ALTAIR IS GOING TO SAY ABOUT THIS, HOW ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO BRING HIM TO CIVILIZATION WITHOUT A GLOVE OR A DREAM?"

"Altair owes me more than enough favors, besides like I said, this is a onetime deal. This doesn't mean we are going to liberate every alien man we come across."

"CHARITY AND WELFARE HAS BEEN THE DESTRUCTION OF CIVILIZATION, WE WILL REGRET THIS"

"Only when it is given to the undeserving, now can we get back to the task at hand?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'S GOING TO SAY WHEN HE FINDS OUT THAT YOU HAVE A GETH AS A BUTLER?"

"All in good time, we are almost to the clinic, for god's sake please let me focus"

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MEEEEE….." Anaximander's antagonistic conscience faded comically.

Finally regaining control of his mental faculties, Anaximander approached the front of the pediatric clinic; he studied the entrance, only to find it completely unguarded and inconspicuous.

He activated his wrist-mounted computer and scanned the environment, locating security cameras, alarms, and the most obvious of all. Anaximander stared at the blue outline that was located beneath the clinic, paying close attention to the red, glowing Chinese guards guarding the elevator discretely hidden within a storage closet.

He would have been surprised if any of the staff were aware that they were part of a façade, he saw only a female janitor ever enter the secret elevator, and return from the secret facility located beneath the clinic. He would have been disgusted at the thought that a government could be so corrupt, so ruthless as to hide a drug facility underneath a children's clinic. But he was all but surprised, he knew just as much as they did, humanity was now weak, they were desperate. With only around 1.5 billion human males remaining on Earth, mainly contained to Asia and Afrika, the mainly female led governments were panicking.

Though they never exposed their fear, they only doubled down on their shaming tactics. Most countries on Earth encouraged men to breed as quickly as possible, so as to bridge the gap in the dwindling population growth. This also resulted in almost every country enacting massive immigration policies, leading to massive welfare states, leading in many cases to bankruptcy.

The citizens of Civilization were aware of Earth's circumstances, and they reveled in them. It wasn't common to simply find a citizen secretly visiting a city on Earth, and simply walking around and laughing. After each country fell, after they embarrassed themselves more, and after they even resorted to begging for their return, all Civilization offered was a laugh. This naturally led to an overall hatred of all men, not only the human kind.

These thoughts were ever-present in Anaximander's mind, but he forgot to revel in his self-esteem, no matter how morbid it seemed for a children's clinic be used as a drug facility, while in a war, it was nothing Anaximander hadn't seen before.

"Alright, enough self-righteousness" Anaximander concluded to himself.

Anaximander jaunted to an alleyway across from the clinic, between a bank and a Laundromat, leaning against the wall, continuing to study for a spot of entry, or an almighty idea for how to enter such a conspicuous building. He finally resulted to crouching behind a dumpster and viewing the clinic through the computer model, and a monocular.

"You know, the clinic employs alien labor to deliver vaccines in the back, right?" a voice spoke to him after a few minutes buried in his computer.

"Uhh…I was…I mean I meant to…HAKON!?" Anaximander suddenly faced the new figure, recognizing him as the Quarian he spiritually liberated earlier.

"I'm s-s-sorry Anaximander, but I kn-kn-knew you'd come here to do something important, so I followed you to see where you came from, are you a doctor of something?" The Quarian asked, equally crouching behind the dumpster and veering his cloudy mask into Anaximander's computer.

"No!...well I do have a license in…I mean, I'm here on a secret mission that I can't presently disclose, just meet me at the spot I told you to and I'll explain everything." Anaximander whispered loudly while trying to wrestle back his wrist.

"Ohh…you mean the psychoactive drug facility in the basement of the clinic?" Hakon inquired, exclaiming surprised that Anaximander wasn't aware of such a widespread fact

"How the HELL do you know about the "secret" facility, I was told that it was classified information?" said a bewildered Anaximander.

"Everybody in the city knows about it, the Chinese military has threaten to kill anyone who speaks of it on the extranet or in public, but everyone knows it exists, nothing in China stays a secret for l-l-long in China. I just got here 2 months ago, and even I know that" Hakon said, taking pride in his knowledge of something over Anaximander.

"Alright, you've officially made me feel like the dullest human in the world, are you proud of yourself?" Anaximander said, exasperated on how he could miss such an obvious fact of Chinese life, there are no secrets.

"I get the ide-ide-idea; you're here to destroy the facility right? That's why you're so obsessed with male supremacy, I just thought you were insane" Hakon deduced correctly to Anaximander.

"I am here to stop production of a pill that is being used to torture and enslave human males, though I would prefer to do it as silent as possible, China isn't the place to fight the government openly. And if you had to suffer what I have suffered, you would have an in-group preference too. As long as I can prevent their suffering any further, than hope isn't…really lost." Anaximander enlightened Hakon.

"Touche" Hakon replied.

Anaximander stared at him dumbfounded.

"That is the ri-ri-right word, yes?" Hakon asked.

Anaximander didn't dignify him with a response.

"Well…if you intend to disobey my directions, I shall put you to work instead. You said that the clinic employs alien labor to deliver the chemical for the drug, yes?" Anaximander began again.

"Yes, I met many Turians in the homeless park who ran deliveries at the clinic, it was from them I learned of the secret facility" Hakon answered.

Anaximander turned away from him, pacing across the alley, pondering a plan.

"Well, I cannot afford to wait for you to be a double agent…I have to look for a way inside…but how?" He said.

"Hmm…I see your dilemma, you can't go into the clinic without a child, I know that is a rule, I can't go und-und-undercover, I could probably die if I were exposed to the chemicals. Can you find a weak spot on your…that things on your wrist?" Hakon joined Anaximander in pacing across the alley.

"It goes farther than that…the schematics show that the closet elevator is the only entrance into the facility, and it is operated by a hidden card reader, I can find where it is, but we cannot use it without the card. And if we get in a tussle, they can also manually shut down the elevator, we have no choice but to do this silently." Anaximander spoke, slowing his pacing, before finally stopping.

"Oh Jesus…I think I have an idea…but it's a bad idea" Anaximander spoke cryptically

Across the universe, in a galaxy not too far away, but far enough away.

The galaxy in question contained dozens of planets, but observation would prove that only one planet was inhabited.

It was an Earth-like planet; though it was completely covered by sea, save for one island.

If ever a visitor was allowed on the near barren planet, they would hear a British voice welcoming them…in a familiar opening tune.

The visitor would them be greeted to the sight of an anthropomorphic, blue train engine, and if one were lucky they would find the owner of the galaxy riding it.

This man is known as Soham Joseph

Though, one would be more accurate in calling him a boy, as his age was barely 14. One would also more accurately call him the little brother of Altair Joseph.

Soham was a special boy, though not in the sort of way one would expect. Soham was not like other boys, or rather he didn't think the same way, act the same way, and especially live the same way. If left to the wolves of Earth, he would have been picked clean and exploited by the forces that controlled it, if not for his older brothers. Though the brothers would swear that their campaign for liberation was one of righteousness, they would be lying, for the only reason they continues as far as they did, was to create a better life for their brother.

Soham's brain worked in a strange way as well, sometimes to his benefit, and sometimes to his detriment. He is a technological savant, being able to operate any form of technology, no matter it's origin with explicit ease. Though this also came at the loss of social skills, he didn't learn to talk until he was 5 years of age, and lacked much maturity to add. The core members of Civilization related him as a little brother equally, albeit one who would constantly play pranks on them, never knowing when to stop.

When offered his own galaxy, he chose to model it after his favorite television show, which he watched on old-fashioned DVD's: Thomas The Tank Engine.

Not always finding internet in humanity was futile when faced with a world of anthropomorphic train engines, it was as if one never had to grow up. His brothers were only relieved that they could protect him from the horrors he never knew he escaped on Earth. Though due to his technological prowess, he is often consulted for technological help, and gadget-making, it being the only connection Soham has to the home he left long ago.

It is in this capacity we find Soham, connecting wires, programming languages, and operating tracks of his beloved trains simultaneously, having the time of his life, until all at once, his Pip-Boy activated a call.

"Soham Joseph, ruler of Sodor and self-proclaimed genius, to whom am I speaking to?" he asked his Pip-Boy whilst remaining focused on his various tasks at hand.

"Eh…hi Soham…it's uhh…Anaximander…do you remember me…I'm a friend of your brothers" Anaximander asked awkwardly, in fear of the consequences he could face if his brothers found out that he was trying to enlist Soham's help.

"Mmmmmm…sure I remember you, black hair, black beard, old fashion sense, average intelligence, last met at birthday party of Nasir Robertson three months ago…nice to talk to you" Soham stated, not giving his full attention.

"Ehh…right, nice to talk to you too…eh anyway I hate to disturb you, but…" Anaximander tried to gain confidence, reminding himself of their mutual friendship, having known each other for years.

"Mmmm…you want either advice, tech support, or inventions, I may be half Indian but that doesn't mean I'm a miracle worker, exactly what do you need Anaximander" Soham said, now offering a modicum of attention to the older friend, he hadn't thought about in a while.

Soham hadn't encountered Anaximander one-on-one very much, though they were together at almost every one of Civilization's triumphs, making them brothers-in-arms. He also provided much of the technology used by the Civilization citizens, such as the wrist-mounted computer "Pip-Boy" to the female robot companions which almost all citizens possessed.

"Right, so I am in Hong Kong, and your brother asked me to…" Anaximander began, unsettled slightly by Soham's swift mind.

"Mmmm…In Hong Kong, on Civilization business, espionage, no doubt to dismantle drug facility located beneath the pediatric clinic stealthily to free men and prevent international incidents, continue" Soham now stopped his previous duties, and preemptively started work on a prototype invention for whatever Anaximander may desire.

"AH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE...IS THIS PLACE EVEN A SECRET!" Anaximander exclaimed into the sky.

"Eh…sorry about that, anyways I've sent you the schematic for the building. There is only one entrance which is the only exit to both the clinic, and elevator to the facility, there is a docking bay in the back but it only employs Turians, so I was thinking…" Anaximander counted to ten to relieve his blood pressure, before continuing on.

"Mmmm…better idea, use docking bay, sending you prototype active camouflage, will disguise you as Turian, will send you two for friend beside you, will manually hack into the keycard reader when inside closet, opening comm channel, stay updated, Goodbye" Soham finished the prototype, and commanding a robot servant to air drop it to Anaximander's location, before making a slight modification for the Quarian he noticed beside his old friend.

"Goodb…man that kid's strange, but he is a genius, I am still worried about this though" Anaximander stated, the call having disconnected.

"Why, does his technology fail often?" Hakon asked.

"Oh no, he never fails, he'd probable send himself into a coma if he ever did, I'm just worried what his brother will think if he finds out I asked for his help".

"Why would his brother care if you helped him?" Hakon further inquired.

"You know Altair Joseph right? The co-founder of Civilization, Soham is his little brother, and he is VERY protective of him, he never even allowed him to leave their house until they created his own galaxy". Anaximander enlightened.

"You work for Altair Joseph? The Fleet has branded him a terrorist and warlord, everyone in the Milky Way knows who he is. He's your boss?" Hakon asked, so shocked that he didn't even stutter once more.

"Eh…long story, but you'll get used to it if you join Civilization" Anaximander stated, his head glued to the sky, praying Soham wouldn't prank him and land the package on his head, again.

"You're going to let me join Civi-vi-vilization?" Hakon asked with childlike excitement, falling immediately into fantasies of owning something for the first time in his life, Quarians often existed in shared property ships, it was unimaginable hell.

"It isn't my decision, but you seem like a good guy who went down the wrong lonesome road, I just hope you do not screw me over, or that Altair kills me for bring you to his galaxy" Anaximander said, focusing on a small dot appearing overhead.

"Quarians are a fiercely loyal race, despite what other species would have you believe" Hakon said.

"In good time Hakon…in good time"

Before long, a wooden box was released from a flying drone, realizing the ACME package mere inches away from Anaximander's head, he still didn't know if it was a coincidence or a prank.

"Right, open box, find application disk for Pip-Boy, put in device and choose active camouflage, added wrist mounted one-time use device for Quarian acquaintance. Will remain in contact to offer Intel, GOODBYE" Soham spoke into both of their interfaces, having hacked into Hakon's.

"Thank you, my na-na-name is Hako-"

"Mmmm….yes, Hakon'Lorric Vas Lorrcraff, on pilgrimage from Migrant Fleet, stationed presently in Hong Kong China, facial recognition reveals emotions of confusion, hopefulness, and nervous resulting in constant stuttering, I can relate I used to stutter too, pleased to make your acquaintance" Soham spoke, not allowing Hakon to finish his sentence.

"Alright…let us see here" Anaximander said, examining the customization options for his Turian camouflage.

He settled on a random male Turian design, containing blue facial markings, and armored plating, he still retained his Pip-Boy, but it was rendered invisible to anyone's eyes.

Hakon chose much of the same, though his facial markings were red, and his armor grey.

"BE CAREFUL, any contact of a violent nature such as stab or shot will immediately deactivate camouflage, any casual contact will apply to your true body, since your bodies are thicker, not insult but fact, than Turians, your mass will still be touchable, but not seen. Avoid contact with any person on your body, and try to avoid any members of the Turian race, this is still a prototype, there may be aspects of the Turian anatomy I missed, start moving. I think I can hack into the keypad without the card" Soham said, reclining in the safety of his planet light-years away from their position.

"And away we go" stated Anaximander patting Hakon on the back, and gingerly straying to the back of the clinic, where the loading bay was located.

When they reached the back of the clinic they noticed it almost contained Turian workers, many of which wore rusted armor and were coughing and vomiting profusely. They still resumed working, dextro items were worth their weight in gold, and they couldn't afford to lose their moderately paying jobs. The chemicals were obviously poisonous when unrefined, one could only imagine the effects when condensed into a pill, and shoved down the throat of human male.

Their camouflage seemed to be serviceable, aside from the general stare from a passing Turian, they attracted no questionable attention, and they stealthily made their way within the loading dock, and on to their next challenge.

"Were in, now what? Aliens aren't allowed in the clinic, and that is the only entrance to the elevator, it wouldn't be wise to deactivate our camouflages either" Hakon observed.

"Yes…good idea, if were caught the Chinese will blame Turian extremists or the Hierarchy, Civilization will never be implicated…if we can manage not to get shot or stabbed" Anaximander stated, once again exasperated at the obvious idea he obviously missed.

They reached the end of the dock, passing the vats of glowing chemicals, and climbed the metallic stairs to a platform containing a single door, with the words "No Non-Humans Past This Point-Intruders Will Be Killed" in Mandarin.

"I must admit, I am feeling some fear now" Hakon admitted, maneuvering himself behind Anaximander, reminding themselves not to get to close, so as not to deactivate their Turian camouflage.

"Any advise Soham?" Anaximander equally thought.

"The door is at the opposite end of the corridor from the door, and all the way to the right, it's the only door, and is marked "Closet" in Mandarin, you can't miss it" Soham said.

"Yes, but are there any guards or doctors around, it doesn't behoove us to charge in and rush into the closet, they'll know we're here for the clinic, and they'll be even madder than they already are" Anaximander reminded.

"Mmmm…sensors indicate that there is only a receptionist facing the opposite way from your door, I'll make a distraction, be ready to move fast and silently, you're Turians now, you'll have to crouch rather low to stay out of sight, think of it as a knee exercise" Soham said, whilst trying to hack into the comm console beside the receptionist.

"Hmmm…This will be easy" Hakon noted his strong Quarian tarsals, noting Anaximander's stiff Human legs.

"The things I do for Civilization…..Ar…GOD that smarts" Anaximander exclaimed, sharp but manageable pain rushing to his knees.

The two "Turians" cracked the door open and were greeted with the sight of the Chinese female receptionist arguing loudly on her phone console with Soham, they needed only to prepare themselves for their next move.


	7. I Just Want To Save What I Can

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter VII

I Just Want To Save What I Can

The two Turians, crouched on their knees, crept past the registration lady, who was shouting a barrage of insults and curses in Mandarin at the illogical questions asked by Soham in Mandarin.

The patients waiting in the waiting room tried their best to ignore the lady, as was Chinese custom, though they did happen to notice the blemishing purple color her face contorted in extreme anger, the two Turians didn't even want to know how Soham was torturing her.

It was a straight shot to the end of the corridor, only passing vacant doctor's offices, their doors open wide to display their vacancy. The corridors were rather lifeless, as most hospital clinics are. They contained little decoration save for the occasional portrait of a flower, and the towering portrait of Mao Zedong embroidered in golden fabric, in the center of the hallway.

After venturing through a smoggy, filthy slum where aliens congregated, the stark white color of the walls burned their eyes, forcing Anaximander to turn away his exes momentarily, Hakon's mask protected his eyes, among other things.

The pair stopped at the intersection where the closet entrance awaited on the right, peeking their heads around the corner to assure one another that the coast was clear, Anaximander's head serving as a pillow for Hakon's.

"Alright, well done Soham. I haven't seen a woman turn purple like that since Zachariah Lombard tried to convince that Italian cocktail waitress that the house wine was grape juice, I learned 5 new Italian curse words that day." Anaximander spoke relieved, thanking god that Soham hadn't pranked them, also not wishing to tempt fate.

"It isn't a hard technique to master, women seem rather irritable these days, I can't imagine why" Soham spoke sarcastically.

Hakon uttered a small chuckle at the double entendre, curious of what new worldly information awaited him once they went to Civilization.

"Anyhow…Hmmm…The coast is clear, the rest of the medical staff is attending to the registrator, I think I may have argued her into a stroke…Just enter the closet, find the keycard reader, and let me handle the rest" Soham spoke, perhaps feeling a twinge of guilt, though it faded quickly.

The pair continued to creep along the wall, until they happened upon the brown door, an old fashioned door with a knob leading to the closet. Hakon stated at the golden sphere wondering what its purpose could be. Anaximander feigned ignorance of the contraption, wishing to pull a prank on his new compatriot, stepping back and allowing Hakon to operate the door for 3 minutes.

"Eh…I think I understand now" Hakon spoke as he approached the sphere, turning the slanted protusion to the right.

"Please open the closet door…Please open the closet door" Hakon whispered without any response.

"Ah…It's so old, it must not recognize translators…would you please?" he spoke to Anaximander, who continued to play along.

"Well…if you say so" he crouched to the knob and whispered the phrase, whilst discreetly turning the contraption, thus releasing the lock and opening the door.

"You know Hakon…I doubted you, but it turns out you truly can serve a purpose" he spoke unsarcastically, though patronizing to the unseen audience.

"Us Quarians aim to impress" Hakon soflty whispered, now noticing that he again hadn't been stuttering for quite a while.

The pair entered the dark room, not bothering to activate the light; Anaximander activated his Pip-Boy light, illuminating the room in a pale blue aura. Anaximander then educated on the proper human victory ritual of a high five, and after three attempts they succeeded. They then began to scour the seams of the 7 by 7 foot room, looking for anything symbolizing a keycard reader.

After 15 minutes of tossing and turning every object as silently as they could, Hakon discovered a mechanical slit on a side table underneath a potted plant.

"Huh…it's always in the first place you look…wonder why it was the last place we looked?" the very situation puzzled Anaximander regardless.

"Well it's about time, I thought you got killed and eaten, you didn't say a word for 18 minutes" Soham exclaimed, turning his vid player on pause.

"Forgive us your highness, us lowly serfs are only trying to save our race from complete subjugation, sorry we couldn't sprint to the closet like you wanted" Anaximander exclaimed, equally silently.

"What do you mean? The Turians aren't being subjugated by anyone" Soham feigned confusion, snickering as he pulled his face away from the voice modulator.

"Very funny…we found the card reader, what do we do now?" Anaximander said.

"Point your Pip-Boy towards the reader; I'll take care of everything"

Anaximander pointed the virtual screen of his wrist mounted computer towards the reader, and witnessed a blue beam of energy whirring into the card slit, from red it soon turned green.

_Welcome Dr. Chan the formula is 7 hours away from completion, I hope you enjoyed your vacation_\- the electronic greeter spoke in Chinese.

"Right-o new pals, just press the down button on your console and you'll go down to the drug plant…but uh…you still might want to be careful, these scientists don't have an issue subjugating men, just imagine what they'll do to a Turian" Soham warned sincerely.

Taking one more moment to view their own appearances, they agreed and promised their discursion.

Though many of the elevators in the new century were painfully slow, this one was rather swift, travelling 400 ft below ground in 30 seconds comfortably, a product of human ingenuity Hakon assumed.

What seemed like a sinister and dastardly secret lair was in reality only a single laboratory, centralized in a sewer-like environment with guards posted on regular routines throughout the circular-shaped basement.

Fortunately, the elevator was within a thin corridor out of view from any of the guards and workers, adding to their stealthy luck, albeit knowing that the toughest part of their adventure lied just a hundred feet ahead of them.

Anaximander reached into his navy blue trench coat through his active camouflage, brandishing his Mauser pistol, and a silencer in the same hand.

Noticing Hakon staring at him, Anaximander sighed and reached into his opposite pocket to pull something else out, his avian hand passing through his thin waist like magic.

"Alright listen closely, the plan is still to do this stealthily so no matter what stay out of sight and don't preemptively strike, no matter how advantageous. But if worst comes to worst, take this; it's the only thing I brought with me that can fit your hands." Anaximander spoke brandishing a wooden stick.

Anaximander pulled out the stick's inner center and transformed the miniature twig into a lever-action shotgun; he reached it out to Hakon before immediately pulling back, placing a custom silencer on it, and returning it to the gobsmacked Quarian-Turian.

Hakon's temporary glove gave him written instructions on his face screen on how to operate the foreign weapon, though Anaximander ordered him to sheath it until it was absolutely necessary.

The laboratory was a small single room facility containing around 5 scientists, all male, and various elixirs and potions associated with scientists. The guards that made laps around the lab were all male also, Anaximander hoped that their compensation was worth the betrayal of the human race, and if need be, Anaximander would harbor no remorse in killing them, silently of course.

The sewer in which the lab was located was connected by 4 makeshift plastic bridges, with any one leading to one of the 4 entrances to the lab, the scientists were sat around a table mixing chemicals or modifying formulas on the electronic consoles.

Anaximander had Soham hack into the body cams of the patrolling soldiers, and to warn him and Hakon if they were about to be detected, now he only needed to decide what to do to destroy the formula, and in necessary the laboratory.

"Alright, the floor is blends with our camouflage, but it's metallic so we have to move slowly or we will be heard" Anaximander told Hakon.

"What are we even doing? Do you have any idea how to dest-dest-destroy the formula?" Hakon began to silently panic, the high from the espionage thrill waning speedily.

"Right…" Anaximander thought, sitting with Hakon behind an air conditioner turbine in the corner of the facility.

"I've got it: Step 1. Stelthily stalk past the guards in the right pattern to avoid detection. Step 2. Enter the lab and sabotage the chemicals. And finally Step 3. Do not get detected, and make a hasty retreat, we will ask Soham to make another distraction once we take the elevator up. Sound Good?" Anaximander listed with his eyes closed, imagining as many possible outcomes as possible.

"That's a horrib-horrib-horrible plan, there are 5 guards only 10 feet from one another, the lab is made of glass, is completely translucent, and the scientists are way too close together. Even if we make it inside, they'll detect us instantaneously, they'll deactivate the elevator, we'll be cap-cap-captured or killed, and Civilization will be implicated!" Hakon silently screamed, taking a full minute to catch his breath after his tirade.

"Ah Jesus…then we have no other option…we'll have to kill at least the guards, I think we can manage to scare the scientists into submission. Have you ever killed before?" Anaximander asked, after accepting the horrible reality and desperation of their situation.

"Well no! I mean I've killed Pyjacks on a hunting trip with my father but never people. I'm s-s-scared; I don't want to do this!" Hakon sat shivering, regretting the past half hour of work only to conclude with such a terrible decision.

"Don't panic…I won't lie to you…this will change you…I can't even say it's for the better, I cannot even expect you to appreciate the gravity of the situation, I'm sure to you I'm just a crazy, sexist human wanting to dismantle what may be Earth's only chance at salvation, but I am more than that." Anaximander whispered, as a guard passed them by, not noticing the two camouflaged agents.

"When I was young I was told that my life was better than anyone else's, better clothes, better house, better skin, better gender you name it. Eventually I started to believe it; I believed I had to all but give up everything I owned to the less fortunate genders, races, and colors; until I met Altair Joseph." Anaximander was well aware that this wasn't anywhere the appropriate time to tell Hakon his life story, but he only hoped it would inspire him to fight alongside him.

"I met him in a bowling alley; I had seen him before at my school and hadn't paid much attention to him before. He was wearing a winter jacket with a pin attached to the front, you wouldn't know the name, but it was one synonymous with the so-called superiority complex of human males, I felt that he was insulting, and like an idiot I approached him and demanded that he remove the pin." Anaximander paused, staring into space, as if trying to figure out if it was even reality which led him to this position.

"And?" Hakon asked

"He did to me what I did to you…he invited me into the food stand next to the lanes, bought me a pretzel, and we discussed our views on life…just like you and I did. And like you, as I spoke to him my life began to unravel before my very eyes, it was like I was waking up from a horrible nightmare. For the first time in my life I didn't feel ashamed to be who I was, I was proud, and I wanted to make others as proud as I felt." Anaximander finally made eye contact with the Turian's eyes.

"And over the years I vowed to help him wake as many human males up to the reality before they're all destroyed. Whether the Batarians kill us, the Asari destroy the Earth to make room for a space highway, or even if the sun explodes overnight…humanity is done for, I just want to save what I can." Anaximander settled his eyes to the ground, wanting this conversation to be more melodramatic; it turned into a pep-talk to convince an innocent alien to become a murderer, Anaximander felt ashamed.

"Alright" Hakon said, his Turian face remaining still, as his mask prevented the camouflage from moving with his mouth.

"What?" Anaximander looked back at Hakon

"That's exactly how I felt when I met you, like I wo-wo-woke up from a horrible nightmare, I always thought I was selfish to think things like that, but if you're offering me an opportunity to live my life for myself for the first time ever, I'll do anything to get it. Besides…it's not like they're the good guys or anything right?" Hakon spoke from his heart, as if a colossal weight had been lifted from his back, he felt as if his stutter had disappeared forever, if only.

"Well…if you are sure…your glove gives you a temporary shield, and you have a silencer on your shotgun, just get close, and fire. I wish I could tell you that it will be worth it in the end, but only you can answer that…but for what it's worth…thank you" Anaximander spoke, exposing a smile on his face, knowing that from this moment he and Hakon'Lorric Vas Lorcraff would be a friend for life.

The two Turians split up, flanking the five guards on either side of the lab. In one fell motion Anaximander rose up, his tall and slender appearance stunning the Chinese guards before he shot them quickly with his pistol, momentarily drawing the attention of the guards on the opposite side. It didn't matter, Hakon had sneaked behind a distracted guard, and before he could reach his comm link, Hakon shot him point plank with the shotgun. The gory details would stain Hakon's memory for the rest of his life, though he didn't have time to encapsulate his emotions at the time. He immediately swung the gun to his right, and fired upon the final guard, who had a frightened expression scarred upon his face, or rather the parts that remained.

The silent weapons had gained the two Turians a massive advantage, or perhaps the scientists were too focused on their sinister tasks to mind their protectors, none of them raised their heads from their important work, all but ensuring their defeat.

The two Turians burst into the lab room, Anaximander busting the door with his camouflaged leg; they both aimed their weapons at the scientists.

"LISTEN NOW! WHERE IS THE FORMULA" Hakon roared, surprising Anaximander with his sudden, powerful action

The scientists immediately cowered on the ground, blubbering in Chinese, though they were completely incomprehensible, their language was indeed foreign. Anaximander concluded that the Chinese government implanted them with language barriers to avoid their betrayal to foreign countries or races, clever move.

Anaximander told Hakon to keep his shotgun trained on the scientists, which he had corralled into a corner, while he made a comm call to Soham.

"Eh…Soham…We got a problem" he said.

"Don't you ever call to say hi?" Soham said sarcastically

"Hi" Anaximander spoke in an impationet, annoyed voice. "The scientists are implanted with a language barrier, we can't understand them"

"Scientists? But what about the guards?" Soham asked.

"Dead" was Anaximander's only response.

"You mean…?" Soham began, slowly recognizing the implications of the actions.

"They didn't feel a thing, or notice us, we need you to translate instrugtions on how to destroy the formula" Anaximander interrupted, growing more stressful with each passing second.

Hakon grabbed a scientist and forced his face into the invisible Pip-Boy, this may have destroyed their camouflage if the scientists weren't already quaking in fear. Anaximander was initially put off by Hakon's brutality, for he had never imagined that a Quarian could possess such fortitude, he decided he was releasing the inner rage he kept all his life.

Soham spoke to the scientist in Mandarin, convincing him to cooperate in exchange for his and his fellow researcher's lives, while implying that he worked for a Turian supremacist group, which the scientist swallowed without a second thought.

"Okay…Hmmm…he's taking out the original formula for you to destroy, I've already hacked into his Omni-Tool and delegated all of the copies of the formula, just destroy the paper trail and the samples, and get the hell out of there!" Soham finalized to the two Turians.

Hakon directed the scientists to crush the vials of samples, and pour the vats of chemicals into the sewer below, losing his violent personality somewhere in between. Anaximander threw the original formula into a trash can and burned it with a dispensed thermal clip from his Mauser, which he then proceeded to reload with tranquilizer ammunition. He had the scientists face away from them and sit down, and proceeded to shoot tranquilizer darts into their backs, ensuring that they couldn't deactivate the elevator as they made their retreat.

"Hakon…we did it" Anaximander exclaimed, adding more practice to their high five regiment.

"Not jus-jus-just yet, we still need to escape, and now we don't have a distraction to make it back to the loading dock" Hakon reminded him.

Deciding that there was no alternative, they reboarded the elevator which Soham once again hacked and rode their way to the top. The two men sheathed their weapons, and crouched down once again, in preparation for a speedy retreat, if worst came to worst, they could just blame one of the dock workers.

They made their way down the corridor after exiting the elevator, only to find that the entire clinic was empty, as it seemed that the seizing receptionists required an emergency room visit, which the intrigued patients followed to learn the aftermath, leaving the entrance to the loading dock free and clear, to which the two Turians spared not a second.

They re-entered the loading dock without attracting attention from the workers and make their way back to the alley where they first planned their assault, a noticeable spring in both their steps.

They both deactivated their camouflages, with the glove on Hakon's hand disintegrating after its one time use, though the two were only relieved to have their Human and Quarian forms back.

"Aww, I was just start-start-starting to get a feeling for that, it felt good in my hand" Hakon complained, as he watched the ashes of his liberations fall from the fabric of his tattered Quarian garb.

"Fear not Mon Frer, I'll get you one a thousand times better, you're going to the show kid!" Anaximander exclaimed in pride, as if Hakon was his own son. "Just need to call the chauffer first" he spoke activating his comm.

"Kaisar…MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! Pick me up at these coordinates, and make room for one more passenger, I'll explain on the way back to Civilization.

The Lincoln Futura soon came into view of the resting duo, the stark red cherry color being the only appealing color in the entire city of Hong Kong. It was at this moment that Anaximander realized he'd made a horrible miscalculation.

The Futura parked next to the duo and opened its doors.

"New friend Sir?" Kaisar asked eyeing the Quarian

The Quarian's answer was a shotgun pointed at the Geth's head.


	8. Come From Away

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter VIII

Come From Away

On the opposite side of the Earth, Nasir Robertson and his darling mechanical girlfriend ventured to Toronto, Canada to dismantle the core facility that made the submission drug.

Unlike his pal Anaximander, Nasir preferred to fly in the traditional sense, choosing an average spaceship as his means of transportation. The ship was quite angular, almost diamond-shaped in appearance, though it was much bigger on the inside that it appeared on the outside. Within the confines of said vessel, Nasir stood on the command bridge wasting time watching vids and playing games, whist his robotic companions piloted the ship.

"Aw come on! You couldn't do that in the last game!" Nasir bellowed in frustration towards the game he was playing.

"Darling, we are approaching Toronto, Ontario" EVA spoke in her soft, almost whisper-like voice.

"This controller is a piece of CRAP!" The human responded, not listening to the robotic human, whilst trying to maneuver his fingers through a game controller with 9 face buttons, and 3 thumb sticks.

"My love, did you hear what I said?" The human android asked.

"I NEVER FAILED THE MISSION!" Nasir spoke to the ceiling exasperated, losing yet another level in his latest purchase: Star Fox 3, the Ultra Remaster.

"Oh my, I can see a female human dressing up her son as a male Drell, what a sign of progress" EVA spoke monotonly, obviously attracting Nasir's attention.

"What kind of an idiot programmed this ga- WHAT!" Nasir suddenly realized her statement, and pressed his lips and nose against the nearby window of the ship to see the terrifying image.

"hmm hmm hmm, only a joke my love" EVA snickered unemotionally, perhaps feeling very pleased with herself.

"Just count your blessings that you're not owned by Anaximander, the last time Kaisar tried that on him, he tried to force his Geth-head-tube-thing into a hydraulic press" Nasir said.

"You would never do that to me…would you Master?" EVA spoke with innocent, enlarged eyes, asking an obvious loaded question.

"Aww…I could never stay mad at my darling, I love you EVA" Nasir spoke faciouisly, plauing along with EVA.

"Were almost near the ship port…you know what that makes us right?" EVA asked.

"Eh…I don't know what?" Nasir answered.

"We are "Come From Away"s, you and I" EVA responded smugly

"You mean that play, what are you talking about?" Nasir asked, confused by the strange term of endearment, at least it seemed like one.

"It means newcomer in Newfoundland, you are a Come From Away, and if I were a living being, I would be a Come From Away too" EVA educated her lover.

"Aw No, this doesn't mean I have to drink a shot of Screech and smooch a Pollok, do I" Nasir asked, referencing the film they had both watched a month ago on their date night.

"No, we don't have to dance to the beat of the Ugly Stick if you don't want to either" EVA spoke dejectedly.

"Ahh…just land the ship you saucy tart" Nasir finished the conversation, before venturing to his room to properly disguise himself as a Canadian.

"Fine…but no more British programming, I don't like you calling me that!" EVA responded, beginning their final approach.

Before long the pair landed in a docking bay a decent way away from the city, they would have to take a shuttle to the main city of Toronto. EVA had left the ship as it was and paced her robotic legs waiting for her beloved. Nasir Robertson finally disembarked the vessel, dressed as what one would describe as a clown.

EVA broke out into hysterical laughter, even collapsing onto her knees from sheer laughter shock.

"I see your emotional computer is on the up and up, what are you laughing at anyways?"Nasir asked.

EVA still barreled over, could only point at him, which Nasir interoperated as pointing behind him, to the city of Toronto.

"Huh…I see what you mean, once a large, cultural city has given way to a cesspit of multiculturalism and matriarchal control, it would be funny if it weren't so sad" Nasir agreed.

"No not that, well I mean…, I was taking about you, what the hell are you wearing?" EVA spoke in an audible voice, apart from her normal whispery tone.

Nasir looked at himself through the shine of the diamond-esqe skin of his ship. What he saw was a dark-skinned man with defined dimples wearing a red sweater with a white maple leaf in its center, a winter hat with a picture of a moose on it, with antlers protruding the sides, and for the grand finale, a normal pair of cargo pants…with hockey pads attached to them.

"What?" The man asked.

"Are you trying to look like a Canadian, because that isn't what Canadians look like" EVA educated.

"What would you know about it, you were manufactured in Japan, you've never been to Canada before, we're "Come From Away"s remember?" Nasir rebutted her argument.

"What's with the hat, and the sweater?" EVA finally asked, having caught her artificial breath moments before.

"I'll have you know Anaximander bought me this hat when he went here on his school trip, and I ordered the sweater from a Canadian store online, it pained me to have to support a female-owned business, but I needed a good disguise" Nasir defended his appearance.

"Whatever…I agree to disagree, but for the record, that is a terrible disguise" EVA surrendered.

The pair made their way into the shuttle to transport them into the city, the pair taking the seats closest to the exit. EVA would have preferred to spend the 20 minute ride cuddling next to her lover, though Nasir was more content to complain about the frustrating game he had been forced to quit before he left the ship.

"Y'know…ever since Nintendo started marketing towards Elcor, their games have been impossible to control, what kind of an IDIOT makes a controller with 3 thumb sticks, ELCOR DON'T EVEN HAVE THUMBS!" Nasir silently exclaimed, not wanting to attract any more attention than he was already receiving from his dress choice.

"Yes…God forbid that an Elcor be deprived of the 50th remaster of a Mario game" EVA spoke sarcastically.

"First off, they are on the 65th Mario game; they remastered Super Mario Bros. for the 5th time for the 50th game. Anyhow, you know why Nintendo is going downhill lately?" Nasir explained.

"Oh let me take a wild guess" EVA said, beginning to get frustrated.

"BECAUSE GOOGLE BOUGHT OUT NINTENDO, AND HAS BEEN RUINING IT EVER SINCE" EVA and Nasir spoke simultaneously, EVA having memorized his rant previously.

"Alright…I get your point, but do you disagree?" Nasir admitted to talking about his fact every chance he got.

The pair continued to argue with one another, becoming the centre of attention on the small shuttle, populated by business people, tourists, and entitled college students.

Before long they arrived in the centre of the city, and prepared to begin their mission to save the world, or at least the men in it.

"Okay so where is this facility hidden? Beneath a school, Palett Castle, ooh ooh I know, a fertility clinic…hidden in plain sight" Nasir wondered.

EVA looked at Nasir dumbfounded and pointed her finger to a building to the right of Nasir. She pointed to a skyscraper with the words "Sable Corporation" printed on the side of it in stark white letters. Much as it was in Hong Kong, the forced extraction and subjugation of men was widely accepted in a place like Toronto, not that Toronto needed the population surge, Canada as a whole was said to populate more people that the United States of America, though most were illegal citizens.

"Aww! No fair. How come Anaximander gets the cool, secret facility, and I have to infiltrate a corporate skyscraper like friggin' Deus Ex" He complained to EVA, ironically acting as childish as he claimed Anaximander acted.

"Complaining isn't going to change it, now what's the plan" EVA inquired.

"The Plan? Er…well…where is the facility located in the building?" Nasir asked her, trying to come up with a plan, unable to get Star Fox 3 out of his mind presently.

"Oh joy, it's located on the top floor, I guess the idea of someone noticing them doesn't concern them, that's probable how the Chinese stole the formula in the first place. They don't seem interested in hiding it from the Canadian public either, kind of makes you think doesn't it? On the bright side, they aren't holding men captive here, so that's one job we can leave to someone else" EVA spoke, using her Pip-Boy to scan the building searching for points of weakness, and their objective location.

"Alright Nasir, you can do this, you played Deus Ex when they ported it to the New DS, just think of what you did then" Nasir gave himself a pep talk, thinking he contracted Anaximander's high blood pressure problems.

"Uh…Alright I have a plan" he spoke after minutes of contemplation.

EVA's eyes sparkled in admiration, despite Nasir's many flaws, his drive and perseverance was highly attractive, even if she was programmed to love him.

"Step 1. Get out of this ridiculous garb and don a black trenchcoat and implant sunglasses into my face. Step 2. Enter the building and mark all cameras and guards. Step 3. Look for an air vent and travel through it until I find an elevator shaft. Step 4. Climb the shaft until I get to the top floor, and prey I don't get smashed by a hyper-elevator. Step 5. Get into the laboratory, find the formula, destroy it, and destroy the paper trail and exfiltrate. Hah hah I love this plan" Nasir spoke in one breath, dark face turning purple from excitement and exhaustion.

"Eh…maybe skip the first step, add a map to your visual display, and you may have a sub-suicidal plan…darling" EVA spoke finding many flaws in his plan, though she hugged him in confidence.

Feeing very pleased with himself, Nasir wondered to himself.

"I wonder if Anaximander's plan is going as smoothly as ours is"


	9. MiserereMiserere

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter IX

Miserere, Miserere

"Ah Jesus, where in the name of Christ am I supposed to park this thing?" Kaisar complained to himself, trying to maneuver the Futura into the thin space between tenement buildings his master and his new compatriot awaited. He had operated a panel on the dashboard to expand the car's length to accommodate three passengers, for whatever reason.

Kaisar had secluded himself in a sleazy motel on the upper level of Hong Kong; he used an active camouflage as a Chinese man, an uncommon sight nowadays, and checked himself into a room.

When he entered the room, he decided to treat himself to a self-invented software update alongside an oil bath, which he performed by pouring motor oil inside the bathtub in the bathroom. He was 47% through and two joints squeaky before he got a call from his master bidding his immediate presence in an alley in front of the child clinic.

What was stranger was that he instructed Kaisar to modify the Futura to seat a third passenger, a plethora of thoughts raced through Kaisar's memory and logic banks.

"Kaisar…MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! Pick me up at these coordinates, and make room for one more passenger, I'll explain on the way to Civilization" Anaximander yelled in triumph, after breaking up from speaking to another being.

"What the hell is he talking about? Has he taken a hostage? Is he bringing them to Civilization? Can we finally leave this godforsaken planet? What the hell is going on?" He questioned in his head.

As he drove the Futura to the location, Kaisar saw Anaximander flag his down, whilst jumping up and down, and fist-pumping the air. He noticed another figure in a brown hood and cloak sitting on the ground beside him. Though his sensors weren't on alert, he could have sworn he saw a faint purple light come from the brown hood.

"God's sake, I said feed the homeless, not liberate them. It's like he doesn't listen to a single word I say…must be the British accent, he is afraid of Asian accents maybe I'll try that next" Kaisar spoke to himself, noting that the figure must be a homeless man Anaximander felt sorry for.

Kaisar was confused despite this; Anaximander had no affinity for the homeless.

He turned the Future away from them and lowered the car to block the entrance to the alley, and to block anyone's view. A mint condition, piercing turquoise, two-foot-finned luxury vehicle attracted a copious amount of attention in such a poverty-stricken place.

Without paying much attention the Geth disembarked the vehicle, though he did notice something strange. His master no longer had a jovial expression on his face, but rather one of concern and anxiety.

He approached the pair, the hooded of which immediately rose to his feet, and stood silently for a split second. Kaisar could quite plainly see the identity of the new guest, and was baffled that he couldn't think of it before.

He saw the messy purple screen attached to a black, grimy body suit, covered in a ratty brown cloak, this person was most likely homeless, but they were indeed a Quarian, but a male or female he wondered, he still didn't have his sensors on full alert.

"Eh…new friend Sir?" Kaisar asked concerned, his master remaining silent and weary.

The Quarian answered him by pointing his newly acquired silenced, lever-action shotgun in Kaisar's single green eye.

"Wait Miserere…Miserere…I don't know what's going on…but let's calm down shall we?" Kaisar voiced, lifting his arms into the sky, staying as still as a tree.

All stood still, and all stood silently, as silent as the grave. For what seemed like hours, the Quarian held the rival robot at gunpoint whilst Anaximander only watched, his head turning to either being, unsure on how to act.

"Hakon…listen to me carefully…this isn't an ordinary Geth…this is my butler…his name is Kaisar…he is reprogrammed…he doesn't know anything about his past life" Anaximander tried to negotiating to his new friend.

The dirty hooded figure spoke in his native tongue, perhaps having deactivated his translator, perhaps to ignore the voice of reason.

"You killed by uncle you sonofa-boshtet, you ruined my peoples' life" Hakon spoke softly his eyes and shotgun still trained on the android.

Upon hearing the alien language Anaximander realized he had deactivated his translation module, he used this to his advantage to damage control.

"Kaisar, deactivate the shotgun remotely, don't answer back" Anaximander whispered before immediately beginning again.

"Hakon…please don't do this…he's my friend…I know about what his kind has done to your people, it's kind of like what females have done to mine"

The Quarian remained motionless; Anaximander couldn't tell if he'd reactivated his translator, so he just kept on speaking. Perhaps Hakon wanted to be dramatic when he executed the personification of his eternal suffering.

"Anaximander…I know this model…all Quarians do…it isn't the same chassis…but it is the same light"

Anaximander was relieved; he was translating in English again, meaning he had reactivated his translator. He still kept his gun trained at the Geth, meaning he didn't know it was deactivated; Kaisar had done so the last time Anaximander spoke.

"His light, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Where did you get him from?"

"Er…Altair's older brother gave him to me…it was a Christmas present…he'd just come back from a mission"

"On the Flotilla…all have heard the legend…the legend of Rettis'Orthem…Green Slaughter"

"You've seen Kaisar before?"

"Since the Geth rebelled against us…one Geth had been responcible for more death…more slaughter than any other in the collective, the one with the green light"

"Listen…his light wasn't modified…but couldn't it have been? There's no way it could be the same person"

"I know him from the Viucile…it is where my uncle lived…he was the Captain of the vessel…he was ambushed trying to send food and medicine to the Flotilla after our ships suffered a horrible famine"

"Listen Kaisar isn't going to hurt anyone, let's just put the gun down and let's talk about this…please?"

Hakon lowered the gun, but still stared down the Geth. Kaisar released his arm joints before they locked up, and walked besides Anaximander, if he were a living being he may have been seeking comfort, he may have been anyways.

"Rettis'Orthem piloted a one-man ship, he penetrated the Viucile's defenses, and he alone slaughtered everyone aboard the ship, not a single survivor" Hakon continued.

"Alright…I don't know where Kaisar came from but Rettis-whatever he was called is gone, his memory was wiped when he was given to me, he's dead. Please I am telling you, Kaisar is someone else." Anaximander stood in front of Kaisar.

"It wasn't enough…it wasn't enough for him…it wasn't enough for the Geth…Rettis'Orthem masqueraded as my uncle and piloted his ship into the Flotilla space, and onto the ship they were delivering to" Hakon began to choke up.

"When he boarded…he slaughtered everyone on the ship…men, women, and children in their bubbles…HE SPARED NO ONE!" Hakon's was now sobbing, raising his gun again.

Kaisar could feel no fear, in truth it wouldn't matter if he was shot, he could simply transfer his memory onto Anaxavia, he was truly immortal.

Despite this however, his emotional moduel felt an emotion, though Kaisar was confused to what it was…pity? Sympathy? Empathy? He would think on it later.

"Only 5 escape pods made it to the accompaniang ship, which turned it's guns on the ship…but the green-glowing-Geth escaped in his one-man vessel…and would continue to do so…until 8 years ago" Hakon finished, throwing the gun on the ground out of anger, turning away from the Civilized.

"I know it must hurt, but you said it yourself…it was 8 years ago…I think Altair's brother reprogrammed Rettis…Please…this is Kaisar now" Anaximander spoke after a minute of contemplation.

Hakon was no longer a fool. He knew he'd acted out of emotion and not logic. The past 14 hours had changed Hakon forever. He had killed another being, become a different species for an hour, and exposed himself to a galaxy-grade terrorist committing interspacial espionage. Hakon didn't really care anymore…he was tired…he wanted to sleep…Quarians be dammed…they weren't that special to him anymore.

Without any other word, Hakon walked to the Future, operated the door, and sat in the very back seat. He also came to a realization: He hadn't stuttered once, maybe he was getting better.

"I don't mean to question your judgement Sir…BUT WHO IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN IS THAT?" Kaisar whispered loudly, trying to come up with a logical explanation as to what had just happened.

In the past 6 minutes Kaisar had discovered that he was not only a fugitive member of the Geth androids, but a genocidal enforcer who'd had his memory wiped clear and programmed as a butler. Even for an unemotional being, it was quite a bombshell.

"I did what Altair does, I converted him, I opened his eyes. He wants to join Civilization, he's been lied to his entire life, he wants better. I'm going to vouch for him to Altair" Anaximander spoke, vocally tired and sore, the bags under his eyes became much more pronounced.

"You want to bring an Alien to Altair's galaxy, and give him his own galaxy…Sir…HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?" Kaisar continued to whisper.

"I know I know. It's irrational, it's stupid, but it is the right thing to do" Anaximander insisted.

"This isn't going to end well" Kaisar spoke, beginning to walk to the Futura, intentionally ignoring the new Quarian guest, whose name he still didn't catch.

"He can't even get along with a robot…Altair is going to kill me…no he's going to make me wish I were dead…that's more his style" Anaximander spoke hopelessly.

The trio was silent as the car rose to the atmosphere, and as the internal mass effect relay activated itself to transport themselves to Altair's galaxy.

Anaximander used his universal code to enter the galaxy, but by now Altair was no doubt aware that an alien was indeed in his galaxy.

Fear was an emotion that Anaximander hadn't felt in years, but now he experienced a fear unlike any he'd ever felt before.


	10. Decorative Spoons

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter X

Decorative Spoons

Anaximander played through a multitude of scenarios in his head as to what Altair would do or say in response to bringing an alien into his galaxy, or at least try and find a way to keep his head or his life.

"I learned on the flotilla that Altair was a misogynist, but he hates aliens too? Or just Quarians?" Hakon asked, finally talking for the first time in hours, not acknowledging his emotional episode.

"No, no…no. He doesn't hate aliens…he thinks that they aren't ready for Civilization yet. I mean keep in mind; most human males can't feel pride in their gender, country, or even their skin, that isn't a fact of life for most non-humans. They wouldn't appreciate it as much as we do"

"Shouldn't Altair give this gift to all beings, so the women could leave men alone forever by having their own galaxies?" Hakon asked, wondering if all the drama and espionage was worth such a cheap gift.

"You don't understand…Altair isn't the person who led the first exodus…that was his older brother; he hasn't been seen for years. Altair has had to manually enter men's dreams and convince them to join Civilization. All of this espionage and mind-controlling drugs are just temporary…just until he returns." Anaximander answered, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief, feeling more tired than he'd ever felt in his life.

"But you didn't answer my question, why are they only liberating men, why not liberate all, then everyone would leave each other alone?" Hakon responded, understanding the purpose, but not the logic.

"Firstly because they are controlled by a…force. Not like a ghost…but more like puppet strings. There is a force that makes women behave the way they do to us, we don't know what it is, only that it exists. So even if we gave them the gift, they would be manipulated by the force to use it for the collective forces. It sounds cryptic…I know…but it's all we have to go on." Anaximander continued to explain.

"Isn't that a little paranoid, maybe they are just bitter or hateful, how could anyone or anything control an entire gender?" Hakon asked, still not fully understanding, but beginning to.

"It's…just something you'd have to see first-hand; you'd know it existed then. Oh and secondly, it kind of defeats the purpose of suffering for thirty-thousand years of DNA imbedded control if they allow their captors to join them side by side…Altair can explain it better to you, if he even decides to speak to you" Anaximander continued, light tan skin becoming paler by the second, as they approached Altair's planet: Freedomain.

"You're sweating so much, I thought this guy was your friend, why are you afraid of him?" Hakon asked.

"I'm not afraid of him, he is my friend it's just that…he can be a little unpredictable at times" Anaximander insisted.

"How?"

"Let me tell you a story" Anaximander began.

"So…this would be around 9th grade, about when we were 14 years old. We would go to the Computer console lab in our school to study, play virtual computer games, or work on projects. I would sit by my other friend Nasir, I hadn't met Altair in the alley yet. Altair always sat alone, he could have sat with anyone, he wasn't hated, but he preferred his own company." Anaximander started

Hakon nodded along

"So one day this other boy sat beside him, he was the same age and very athletic. Altair didn't know why he sat beside him, as most never did, and was quite annoyed to have his personal space violated. There were at least 5 other computer consoles beside Altair, but day after day the dickhead would sit beside him"

"So what?"

"Well this boy was on the football team, so he was used to being very loud and opinionated. If Altair ever had a page on his console that he didn't agree with, he would either insult or loudly commentate on every page he opened, he never explained why he sat beside Altair either."

"So, he fought him or something?"

"No…he was much too smart for that. Altair never got angry at him; he would simply deactivate his console and walk away, for that time. It was about a week later we found out in class that the football player's sister had gone missing…then his mother."

"You mean he…y'know"

"Oh no…that'd be much too easy. I didn't find this out until I first met Altair mind you, but what he did was much worse, I still can't believe he did this to this day"

"What did he do to them?"

"He kidnapped his sister and sold her to a Batarian slaving vessel, on the edge of the galaxy. As for the mother…he introduced her to the joy that was Red Sand, she became addicted on the spot. He then sold her to a pimp"

"By the Ancestors!"

"That's not all…he brought them both back to him a year later, but they weren't the same people they once were. Did you know that Batarians and Humans are genetically compatible? His sister returned carrying two Batarian babies, and his mother lost her legs from a blood clot. He had to quit school and the football team to take care of them all.

Hakon was speechless.

"All because he sat next to him in class" Anaximander finished, closing his eyes until they arrived.

If Hakon wasn't hesitant, he certainly was now. He had just discovered that the co-ruler of Civilization was a manipulating sociopath, at least by Anaximander's testimony. If he did such a thing to a person who sat next to him in school, what would he do to an intruder in his galaxy?

"You shouldn't worry…Hakon is it? Altair hasn't done that to anyone in months" Kaisar tried to calm the nerves of their new guest, forgiving him for the previous confusion.

"Do not speak to me Rettis!" Hakon yelled, beckoning Kaisar's immediate silence.

"Hakon! Please! I haven't slept in 4 days and I have to explain this situation to the executive of Civilization, can I ask for 1 hour of silence!" Anaximander bellowed.

The Trio remained in silence until they reached the atmosphere of Freedomain.

The planet of Freedomain was modeled after ancient Greece, with white obelisks and pillars lining the mountainous regions of the planet. The cities throughout the Earth-size planet were populated with human-androids, male and female, wearing togas and other outfits of the sort.

The Futura approached a city modeled after ancient Athens, where people debated on platforms, recited plays in amphitheaters, and shopped in markets, not noticing the space-age vehicle flying through the sky on their way to the home of their ruler.

Altair resided in a mansion of his creation, or rather the GECK's creation. It lied at the top of a mountain on the centre of Athens, formed by pillars and statues of the Gods and Goddesses that citizens of the time believed in.

The Futura and its inhabitants exited their vehicle, after touching down on the artificial ceiling of the mansion and were beckoned inside the mansion by a manservant. Anaximander took this opportunity to remove his trenchcoat and fedora, which only inspired sweat in such an arid climate, the manservant waited patiently, not even noticing the Quarian that stood before him, he must not have been programmed to notice non-humans.

Anaximander, Kaisar, and Hakon entered the home of the co-ruler and were led into the living room, or whatever the Greek equivalent would have been. Altair was dressed in a toga, unlike his previous armored clothing choice, his skin having gained some of its color back from their last encounter.

"Ah Kaisar…so nice to see you again, and Anaximander…I suppose this means that the mission was a success" Altair introduced.

"Oh yes indeed, the plans were destroyed, and the samples were extinguished, we only need Nasir to destroy the real facility and formula to ensure that this never happens again." Anaximander spoke, trying to inspire his usual spring in his voice, trying to hide his massive sleep debt.

"I see you brought back a souvenir, though I always was more of a decorative spoon kind of guy" Anaximander commented, his attention falling to the Quarian guest, in rather filthy clothing.

"Uh right…Altair this is-"Anaximander tried to introduce Hakon.

"Hakon'Lorric Vas Lorcraff, born to Saliv and Rastin on the Flotilla vessel Lorcraff, your mother's pilgrimage gift…if I'm not mistaken" Altair recited.

"How did-" Hakon said.

"My brother mostly, I believe you asked for his assistance on the mission, the rest from my moles on the Flotilla" Altair enlightened.

"Then I suppose you can guess why I brought him here?" Anaximander said.

"You want me to make him part of Civilization, to give him his liberation, his own galaxy"

"Yes…look I know the rule is no aliens, I should have checked before I brought him here, but he reminded me of myself when you saved me, and he was homeless, and he tried to rob me, and he really put up quite of a chase…" Anaximander rambled, as he did when he was nervous.

"You did what you thought was right, I can't expect more than that, it's the conscious that separates us from the animals, from the force" Altair spoke, patting Anaximander's shoulder, wanting him to calm himself.

"You mean you're not-"

"Angry? No not really…of course I would have appreciated a call before, but as you know I-"

"Like to turn misfortune into an opportunity…heh heh…it's like your catchphrase" Anaximander finished.

"In any case, I am please to meet you Hakon, though I'd like to interview you before I give you a universe, you understand" Altair beckoned to the manservant to lead Hakon away, no doubt to change his clothes and feed him.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him, now as for the Batarians-"

"Oh please Altair, I haven't slept in 4 days, can't I rest before I go on another suicidal mission" Anaximander complained.

"There is nothing more I would like to offer you a rest after what must have been a mentally and physically taxing mission, but there isn't time, and I have failed."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't finish my project, the way to liberate all men, to save them, I still need more time. There is no other way; we have to preemptively strike against the Batarians."

"I understand, but can't you let Nasir take the first shift?"

"Sorry, this is a first come first serve business; Nasir needs the rest more than you if I may say"

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, quite…but we need to assemble fast, we have a month before the Batarians attack, or so my moles say-"

"WE HAVE A MONTH AND I CAN'T TAKE ONE DAY OFF?"

"You need to assemble a force strong enough to defeat the entire Batarian blockade and armada, I think you know the people I'm talking about, and so I'll defer the people to you"

"I have no choice do I?"

"No…not really, think of it as a favor to me, Civilization could use the good publicity after all"

"I thought you didn't care about publicity?"

"I don't, but it may give the men on Earth some more hope, buy me some more time so I can save some more"

"ARRH…fine, I think I know who to start with too, I guess I'll just sleep in the Futura, let's go Kaisar" Anaximander surrendered.

"Thank you so much my friend I really appreciate this, just one more thing" Altair finished.

"Yes?"

"You didn't tell Hakon about that football player's mother and sister did you?"

"Er…no?"

"Ah good, I didn't want him to get the wrong impression"


	11. All Hail The Prince of Perisa

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter XI

All Hail the Prince of Persia

"By Christ, what kind of person forces their friend to run across the galaxy like a blue-assed fly, drumming up a crew of specialists to defeat an armada of four-eyed snake-heads, for free I might add" Anaximander ranted, as he paced in front of the Futura, on the roof of the Greek mansion.

"I couldn't agree more sir, and not just because I'm programmed to, the least he could do is offer us dental insurance" Kaisar said, wanting to lighten the mood

A single look at his master enlightened him that he wasn't in the mood.

"Right-o, Sir you said you had someone in mind, to where should I pilot us?" Kaisar asked, as he dragged Anaximander into the back seat of the Futura, his legs haven given up on him.

Kaisar operated his Pip-Boy and the Lincoln Futura modified its size from three seats, to two seats.

"No No No, what are you doing, we need to pick someone up, put it back to three seats, Chrissake" Anaximander spoke, having faded into unconsciousness momentarily, finally accepting that his body was about to quit on him.

"Oh yes, sorry Sir, it must be the human personality module, I could have sworn I deactivated it" Kaisar responded, remodeling the Futura to three seats.

"Right then, where to again?"

"Hmm, eh? Oh, Persia"

"You're asking the King of Persia to help us?"

"Worse…the Prince"

"Then may god help us all"

In that instant Anaximander fell fully into unconsciousness, whether it be the insomnia, the impending genocide, or the weight of the Earth on his shoulder, Anaximander fell against the screen of the car, drooling on the heat as he dreamt.

Persia was of course a region on Earth, though it was one that was long since passed. As cultures and ways of life began to be lost to time and politics, the men of Civilization would occasionally model a planet in their universe of their chosen culture.

When France was declared a Caliphate, remnants of the Civilized French nobility gathered amongst themselves to share a planet; they named it Nouvelle France, led by Emperor Napoleon IV.

When South Afrika was declared a dictatorship, the remnants of the former government convened themselves to a planet, modeling it after its former glory, led by King Leopold V.

After the third American Civil War, Civilized men colluded together within a single planet; they named it Columbia, led by a council of American philosophers.

One of which: Israel Valentine operated his own subsidiary planet as part of Columbia, he called his planet New Vegas, and it is one of the only universes available in the public domain, which anyone can visit from any planet. It is the gambling centre of the entire known universe, populated mainly by those of the Alliance galaxies. Valentine only cared about the atmosphere, money meant nothing to the men of Civilization, they could make as much as they wanted.

The universe of Persia was founded by Yusuf II, the closest relative of Babylonian royalty. He turned his home planet into a visage of what ancient Persia looked like, the androids that populated the plated consisted of Arabs, Jews, Christians, Zoroasters, and even Greeks. It was available to all members of Civilization, a hub of the ancient Earth civilizations, something to behold.

Yusuf had a son, The Prince of Persia. He was a man of 20 years, old enough to possess his own galaxy and kingdom. He was however happy to serve as a Prince to an artificial public. His father was a better King, and he was a better Prince, it was the natural order of things.

In truth they were only rulers in name only, Earth had declared their fictional kingdoms illegitimate which only strengthen their resolve. They would amuse themselves by going on adventures together: Going to war against Greeks, blazing trails across the desert, fighting mythological beasts created by the GECK device, and generally immersing themselves in ancient human culture.

Anaximander himself would visit the Prince regularly for advice on fighting, free running, or generally to immerse himself in old-world culture, as he often would.

He could only hope that the young man would be up to a world saving adventure, or rather, if his father would allow him.

Kaisar entered King Sharaman's planet, a tan, desert planet, with every inch modeled after Babylonian and Persian societies.

Much as on Freedomain, the populous of androids paid no attention to the anachronistic flying machine of teal color that flew over their heads, perhaps they were distracted by their programming, or perhaps they were aware of their own existence, if Anaximander were awake, he'd be rather creeped out.

"Sir, we are approaching King Sharaman's palace" Kaisar spoke, as the Futura approached a Greco-Persian palace, topped with a golden dome top.

"Ah fer Chrissake, how long was I even sleeping for?" Kaisar complained, remembering closing his eyes mere moments before.

"Nearly 6 hours Sir" Kaisar responded innocently.

"Huh…that can't be good" Anaximander decided.

The pair were beckoned by guards wearing heavy golden armor, and red fezzes to land on a platform on the top of the palace, Anaximander felt Déjà vu from the hours before, when he arrived at Altair's mansion.

An energetic Kaisar disembarked the Futura, carrying Anaximander over his shoulder, the feeling in his legs still hadn't returned. The guards escorted them through a flight of spiral stairs, until they reached the throne room. Kaisar walked along the red carpet caked in peacock feathers until he was around 10 feet from the King.

He placed his still sleeping master on the ground, as Kaisar knelt on the carpet, bowing before King Sharaman.

"Eh…eh…Kaisar…where am I?" Anaximander voiced, raising himself from the ground facing away from the guilded figure, eyes widening in realization as to where he was.

"Oh God!" Anaximander immediately fell to his knees beside the Geth "I am blessed to be in your presence my King"

The figure before him was a tan skinned man around 50 years old; he had a long black beard and wore crimson robes, gilded in jewels and gold. Upon his head was a white turban with an assumed diameter of at least 3 feet. Though the pair bowed in awe of such radioactive power, King Sharaman greeted them with a big smile. His mustache widening his mouth in happiness.

The king was being fanned by female harem servants, no doubt androids. He immediately rose from the ground and embraced Anaximander, like an uncle who hadn't seen his nephew in forever.

"Anaximander! It had been too long son. I haven't seen since the Royal Conventions 3 years ago, I am pleased you decided to visit me"

"Eh…thanks your Majesty, I missed you too"

"Ahem?" Kaisar vocalized, not having any means or reason to clear his throat.

"Ah and Kaisar, I hadn't forgotten you too. Remind my scribes to schedule a playdate with you and Xerces" Sharaman spoke, referencing his own robotic companion.

"I would be indeed most pleased" Kaisar responded.

It was at this moment, still embracing his son's friend that he noticed the look upon his face, it wasn't one of sickness, only tiredness.

"You appear as if you've been trampled by a flock of ostriches, what is the matter?"

"I wish I came here on a vacation, but unfortunately I am here on business, Altair's orders"

"Altair? I haven't seen him longer that I hadn't seen you. If he's involved it must be serious, please, there must be some way I can assist you two?"

"Eh…unfortunately he named your son specifically, I have need of him for an intergalactic mission. It will be most dangerous, but it isn't anything The Prince can't handle, that I assure you" Anaximander lied, perhaps unintentionally.

"Hmm I understand, but then why are you here?"

"Why to visit you of course your Majesty" Kaisar spoke for the tired master.

"I may be an old man, but your Geth is a worse liar" Sharaman spoke with a chuckle, knowing that both of their attention was better focused elsewhere.

"It isn't that King Sharaman, I only thought it was appropriate that I ask your permission before I bring your son to such a dangerous adventure" Anaximander excused honestly.

"My son is capable of making his own decisions now. He possesses his mother's ferocity and his father's wisdom" Sharaman spoke proudly, whilst staring out the window behind his throne.

"I see, may I see The Prince, that I may ask him directly?" Anaxmander asked.

"Why of course" The King operated his gilded Pip-Boy "He is at these coordinates, just one more thing"

"Anything my King" Anaximander and Kaisar spoke simultaneously.

"Where are you going? What is this dangerous adventure you speak of" Sharaman asked, still acting as concerned parent, despite his previous statement.

"I would be more than happy to enlighten you, if only I were privy to such information, Altair has hidden many things from me, and I suspect even more is to come" Anaximander began "His only instruction was to gather as many of the most powerful beings in Civilization to fight against a common threat"

Anaximander didn't tell the full truth, out of fear that the King would rescind his opinion of letting The Prince make his own decisions.

"So I see, well then please keep me updated on whatever you learn, I suppose a father can't help but worry about his son"

"I would have done so anyways your Majesty" Anaximander answered honestly this time.

Kaisar and Anaximander bowed in farewell and were escorted back to the Futura by the Golden Guards. Anaximander immediately resumed his slumber, whilst Kaisar drove the skycar to The Prince's location, which was in the middle of a vast, remote desert.

"I don't understand, why would The Prince be here?" Kaisar acknowledged

The Prince was a puzzling person; firstly he spoke in a British accent, similar to that of Kaisar's but not as exaggerated. Secondly he had an affinity for bladed combat, while the galaxy as a whole dedicated themselves completely to lazer rifles. Finally he would often go on expeditions to slay mythical beasts or armies all by his lonesome. This was puzzling because there was no war in Civilization, save for the ones the Civilized fabricate for themselves.

It was for this reason that Kaisar was constantly on alert, on the watch for legions of nomadic bandits or towering sand wurms. Neither of which would come as any surprise to the Geth.

When Kaisar reached the location, he landed the Futura in the middle of nowhere, but dunes of sand covering the landscape as far as the eye could see. Anaximander was awoken not by Kaisar, but by the blinding ray casted by the sun into his blinking eyes, and a nose filled with passing sand, adding a plethora of misery to his already exhausted mind and body.

"Kaisar where are we! Where the hell is The Prince? CAN'T I SLEEP IN PEACE?" Anaximander fell to his knees and cried to the sky.

"I don't understand Sir, these are the coordinated the King gave us, perhaps he us underground?" Kaisar tried to explain, as he scanned the lower environments, finding no result.

Anaximander turned his attention to Kaisar, and then to the ground. He felt that the Prince was no doubt slaying a Minotaur or Cyclops in a dark cavern; he must have been testing his night vision. All their wondering came to a stop when the click of a flintlock rifle entered Anaximander's ear, and pressed against his head.

"Eh…Kaisar…I think we have a problem"

"Whatever do you me-Oh now I see"

The figures holding Anaximander at gunpoint were indeed the nomadic bandits Kaisar presumed The Prince to be fighting, he figured that he was slipping; he hadn't been able to detect them. Perhaps because they were only androids, the King and The Prince were the only living beings on Persia.

"Eh…what should we do?" Anaximander asked his confidant.

"Why worry Sir? You do have your active shield activated right? Sir?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I ACTIVATE THE ACTIVE SHIELD IF I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS GOING TO BE FIGHTING, OF COURSE I DON'T" Anaximander screamed, frightening the hooded and masked assailants.

"That's the point of an active shield, it's supposed to be ACTIVE, for emergencies you daft WANKER!"

The bandits brandished their swords and rifles now at the Geth, while he could defend himself, but couldn't risk the life of his now unprotected master. There must be some kind of failsafe to stop the bandit's programming.

"ALL HAIL THE PRINCE OF PERSIA!" came a yell from the top of a sand dune.

"Oh…get it now" Kaisar and Anaximander spoke simultaneously.

Three figures lined the top of the dune, two of which were the Golden Guards from the palace of King Sharaman, or at least they were copies of them. They were armed with intricate flintlock rifles called Jezails, the stock of which was gilded in precious stones and poetic Arabic text.

The middle figure was the legendary and famed Prince of Persia. He was a man of light tan skin, with a slight black stubble coating his lower face. He wore a white turban, smaller than his father's, possessing a crimson jewel in its center with a peacock's feather.

His dress was that of a thin brown breastplate make of leather, adorn in golden designs, and a golden amulet in the center of the chest piece. His pants were common white shalvar, with the sides colored in red and gold.

"Oh this ought to be good" Anaximander commented, noting The Prince's love of dramatic entrances, which they were no doubt part of.

The Prince and his guards formed a trifecta position, with The Prince in front, and his guards on his posterior right and left flanks. The Prince and his left guard aimed and fired their jezails while the right guard prepared to pass his rifle to The Prince. They approached the bandits, which consisted of 9 men, slowly with only The Prince firing his rifle then on.

It was indeed a strong military tactic, one regal and elegant in its design. It depended on the teamwork of the three. The Prince would fire his Jezail, the left guard would reload his, and the right guard would hold his Jezail, in preparation to give it to The Prince. The Prince would then discard his empty flintlock to the left guard, who would pass his loaded rifle to the right guard, and the cycle would repeat. They were elven in their swiftness, The Prince never missed a shot, and the guards reloaded their rifles within 20 seconds.

It is a surprising that an act of such violence could be so beautiful, but it was no surprise coming from The Prince of Persia. He was effective in his violence, and elegant in his methods.

Kaisar and Anaximander watched the action in awe, such effectiveness, so powerful, it was then Anaximander knew he'd made the right first choice in Altair's plan.

"Salutations kind Kaisar and Anaximander, to what brings you to my humble kingdom?" The Prince announced, unshaken from such a taxing act.

"Heh…heh heh heh…Have I got a deal for you Efendim" Anaximander chuckled, as he imagined what destruction they could bring together.


	12. I Won't Go Back

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter XII

I Won't Go Back

On Freedomain, Altair had fabricated a new uniform for his new, alien house guest. He wasn't familiar with Quarian fashion, so he simply gave a template to Hakon to design his own. Perhaps he wanted to offer him some new age Civilization hospitality, or perhaps he didn't want his tattered suit leaving dust prints, the results were the same. After designing the suit, and Altair placing the order through the GECK, in no time flat, Hakon soon changed into his brand new outfit.

Coincidently, Freedomain was germ-free environment, by order of Altair, leaving no risk for Hakon to change in a changing room.

The tall and thin humanoid appeared from a set of burgundy curtains, from a changing room located in a Greek market stall, concealed in his new skin, so to speak.

The suit was a common Quarian bodysuit, save for a few customized changes. The body and leg pieces were the standard black and grey, serpentine in texture, so as to maximize space, materials, and to be as sterile as possible. The arm and leg clothing were a dark purple in color, the color was so dark and vivid, it seemed as if Hakon was lost within a purple-velvet sea. Hakon retained the green hue of hid previous helmet, though it no longer flickered, and glowed brightly, whereas most Quarian helmet lights were so dim, the outline of their face and features were as plain as day, the hue from Hakon's disguised his entire appearance.

A custom choice of his own was his "Realk" or hood, and a small cape-like fabric adorning the back of the bodysuit. The Realk was the same material as the clothing, a deep and dark purple mesmerizing his face. His cape on the other hand was a darker green than that of his helmet-light. It was attached to the shoulders of his suit, and carried down to his lower back, not taking up as much space as it seemed, Quarians were masters at that.

Altair was only too happy to make an assumed smile upon the alien's face, he'd never admit it, but some part of him still desired to make others happy, he was quite literally trained to.

Hakon was only too happy to accept such a gracious gift, he was at first suspicious as to Altair's intentions, but being that all Quarians stay within their only bodysuit their entire lives, he was simply to desperate to indulge in a little retail therapy.

The pair made their way back to Altair's Greek mansion, passing by the bustling marketplace, and stopping for a moment by a mountaintop to admire the beauty. Altair did most of the admiring, Hakon was too nervous to speak unless absolutely necessary, not only from the story Anaximander had told him, but also of his stutter.

Before long the pair returned to the mansion, seating themselves in the living room, whilst the android servents brought them refreshments.

Altair guaranteed that Hakon could catch no germs on his planet, but Hakon insisted on keeping his helmet on and drinking through his emergency induction port. One of the only perks about being a Quarian, was that they had an invincible poker face.

"So Hakon, what do you think? A man could get used to this life, am I right?" Altair said, after taking a sip of his Arnold Palmer.

"Ohh yes…quite…a person's imagination is lim-lim-limitless here, my mind is frazzled with ideas as we speak" Hakon exclaimed, not recalling a time in which he'd had been happier.

"I suppose you're wondering why I don't include all races in this paradise. Or maybe you've figured it out by now?"

Hakon considered the question, and tried to stall for time by slowly sipping his dextro fruit cocktail.

"That's all right, I don't know how much Anaximander told you, so I'll just keep talking, and let me know if I need to fill in any blanks"

"He told me a couple of things, but he was also pretty cryptic. Let me hear your version." Hakon replied, holding his drink to his port.

"So…for countless thousands of years humanity has been slaves to its instincts, fight, protect, breed, and repeat. Though things seem to have changed now, they really haven't, we just concocted elaborate rituals to mask them" Altair began.

"I used to believe that we were just slaves to our nature, but then I asked myself a question: Why do we have these instincts in the first place?" Altair asked rhetorically.

"Well to survi-vi-vive, obviously" Hakon answered honestly.

"So did I until…well…I'm really not at liberty to say…but let's just say that one day I found out that these instincts weren't developed, they were created. That was also the day my brothers and I were given the first GECK, which my older brother used to lead the first exodus"

"Anaximander said something similar, but I still don't understand" Hakon stated.

"Put simply…we discovered that a force exists…it could be a person, a ghost, energy, a god, an alien, or who knows what. Either way, this force manifests its energy from control and subjugation, and for whatever reason it chose human men to farm, at least we thought initially"

"Initally?"

"When alien contact was established, I suppose we all took turns analyzing one another, their culture, their beliefs, their attributes, et cetera. We initially thought this force was only present in humanity, or at least human men, then we studied alien men, and found that nothing was different"

"Like?"

"Like Krogan being sterilized and brainwashed to defend their females to the death, like Asari, a semi-female race nearly controlling the entire Milky Way, and even like teenage Turians forced into the front lines of the latest war, it is no different than what humanity does, they just have different words for it"

"So the entire instinct of protecting females…is the force acting upon us?"

"I know I sound like an insane misogynist, but I am truly not able to disclose how I know this information, I've seen things you couldn't imagine, it's also why we were given the GECK"

"Who gave yo-ou-ou the GECK?"

"Another force…that is all I can tell you…for now anyways" Altair spoke finishing his Arnold Palmer, and ordering another from the servant.

The pair sat in silence for a while after the dubious line uttered by Altair. Altair glanced at Hakon periodically, in a vain attempt to read his face, a feat that was simply impossible, as the faceless Quarian sat as still as a rock. The Quarian didn't accept everything Anaximander and Altair said at face value, but as he thought more about it, the less his mind could deny the truths he always suspected.

"Then that's why you didn't "Civilize" non-humans right?" Hakon began again.

"Correct"

"What about Quaria-ia-ians?"

"Hmm?"

"How are we controlled by this…force?"

"Well I know that 3 of the 5 Admirals of the fleet are women, all of your kind are sent to foreign lands to acquire trinkets and such for your ruling captains, and your equally dysfunctional bureaucracy prevents you from reclaiming your homeland, or at least negotiating it back, but that's just what I've observed, you know your species best after all"

Hakon sat silently for a minute longer, even Altair could tell the alien was entranced in thought, Anaximander, Soham, Joe and Zach, and even himself felt much the same way, when they found that everything they thought and felt was a lie.

"Can I tell you something?" Hakon finally said.

"Yes…please"

"When I was on my pilgrimage, failure wasn't an option for me, er I guess it still isn't an option for me" Hakon spoke, stutter disappearing.

"Why, I know that great things are expected from pilgrimages, but even a battery-charging pack could be accepted, I thought?"

"My father's pilgrimage lasted only 4 galactic days. He left to Thessia on his twentieth birthday, no celebration like you humans, only a luggage bag and a chit of 500 credits, not even enough for a decent meal"

"Go on"

"When he arrived, he found work as at a junkyard almost immediately, and worked for two days hauling scrap, any one of which could have pierced his suit and killed him. Ancestors be praised, he survived. On the third day, he went to the owner of the yard, an Asari, and she refused to pay him. She said that because he wasn't a Thessian citizen, he couldn't be legally paid, she used a loophole that not many Asari were aware of, as it hadn't been used in hundreds of years"

"Hmm"

"My father was furious, when he threatened to go to the authorities she used her biotic powers to choke him near to death. He could hardly talk afterwards, but he thought it was all the proof he needed, he went to the authorities, and they only laughed at him. We're the most hated race in the galaxy, and they didn't even give him the time of day"

"Sounds horrible" Altair said, beckoning a servant to refill Hakon's cocktail.

"He was penniless and starving; his only chance was to go to the Quarian embassy, back when we were still allowed to have an embassy. It was far away, and he had to smuggle himself on a Turian military shuttle to the main city. They found him almost immediately after they landed and beat him near to death. His suit was exposed and he had internal bleeding"

"Jesus"

"He was able to break away from their beatings and sprinted to the embassy, where he was thankfully given medical attention. They shuttled him back to The Flotilla, and instead of welcoming him back with open arms, he was met with ridicule. It's true what you said, bringing back a battery-charger is passable, bringing back nothing is unacceptable."

"What happened?"

"The captain of his vessel ripped his Realk from his helmet, it is tantamount to being disowned my your nation, or your family, they didn't even care about his injuries, they just cared about their traditions"

"Then…?"

"He was a pariah; he was given the most menial of jobs, with the least respect. Eventually my mother met him and felt pity on him, they fell in love. She was able to excuse bonding with him by bringing back the most extravagant of gifts to The Flotilla, a Drell Space Serpent: The Lorrcraff"

"Your mother brought back a Serpent? That's one of the most powerful ships in history"

"Yes, as if to permanently punish my father, his captain ordered him to take my mother's new vessel name, Lorrcraff"

"I think I see where you're going with this"

"My father didn't stop stressing the importance of being successful on my pilgrimage, even though my mother brought back a gift worth 10 pilgrimages; they insisted they stick to Quarian values. Both of them insisted that the honor of my father and my entire bloodline rested in my hands, that I couldn't fail them"

"But then?"

"But then I met Anaximander, in Hong Kong, he told me much of what you told me, but it was then that I realized it. The Flotilla doesn't care about me, or any of us. We are pawns to the galaxy and to our captains. I can't tell you how many friends I've lost to Geth battleships in needless conflicts just to prove the captain's prowess. I won't go back. I WON'T BE A PAWN ANY LONGER" Hakon concluded, shouting to the sky in pride.

This was it.

He was Free.

"Hakon…my new friend…you've found your home" Altair said.

Altair approached the now seated alien, winded from his tirade, and knelt before him. He beckoned him to reach out his hand to meet with his, and held it with both of his. Hakon felt a strange sensation tickle his body and mind, as if it was being copied and pasted in to something.

"Open your hand"

Hakon opened his hand to find it covered in a black glove with a blue crystal in its center, he didn't need to be told what it was, it was a GECK. He raised his head to meet Altair's, who was now standing, and smiling down at him.

"Welcome to Civilization…you're staying right here"


	13. Just Call It

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter XIII

Just Call It

The Prince and his guards, alongside Anaximander and Kaisar exchanged pleasantries, before discussing the important matter. The Prince offered to return to the Sultan's castle, though Anaximander enlightened that he'd already made his father privy to his arrival.

Sensing that Anaximander held grave news, The Prince instructed his golden guards to fabricate a tent for them to conference in. The guards used their artificial GECKs to create a tent, in which Anaximander, Kaisar, and The Prince stepped inside of, the guards stood guard on each side of the entrance.

The trio made themselves comfortable, the tent was a massive protective pyramid, in a Greek military style. The fabric surrounding them was crimson in color, and adorn with golden shapes and designs, by now Anaximander was a bit annoyed of the constant appearance of gold. The Prince found a tea set, and made his human guest and himself a brew, before sitting in front of them, Indian style, readying himself for an important mission.

"Ah, Anaximander, and Kaisar…it has been long since we last met. It was Napoleon IV's birthday correct? Or was it Cromwell's?" The Prince prefaced their meeting by reminiscing about the past.

By this point, Anaximander had removed the remaining sleep sand from his eye corners, now able to see The Prince in all his regal glory.

The regal figure before him was much the same as he'd last seen. He was still adorn in his white turban, smaller than his fathers, and his serviceable leather armor. His arms were adorn in white sleeves barely attached to his armor, while his legs were adorn with much the same material.

Despite his average upbringing, he quickly adopted the persona of an honorable and stubborn Prince, though much the same as his father, he sported a small, black goatee and chin badger, while the rest of his off-white face possessed the same smile.

"It was Cromwell's I believe, time passes to fast these days, and now I suspect even faster" Anaximander responded, allowing himself to settle on the carpet above the sand.

"Well, though I suspect you mean well, I imagine your visit is not a social one, correct?" The Prince spoke, passing Anaximander his cup of tea.

"Heh, yes. It never ceases to amaze me that we are afforded all of the time in the universe, yet we still can't make time or our own friends" Anaximander stopped to sip his tea, it was his favorite: Chai.

"Indeed your majesty, we do come bearing a mission of upmost importance, or so we're told" Kaisar announced, resorting to crouching on the sandy floor, as Geth couldn't maneuver their legs into the crisscross fashion.

"So true, well I understand. My talents are the most envious, it would be selfish to seclude them to my own kingdom, how may I serve you my gentlemen?" The Prince said, grateful that his friends at least had the courtesy to meet him in person.

"That is the thing" Anaximander resumed. "You're not really serving us, but rather Altair, and possibly his brother, for a possible disproportionate reward"

"Altair? Hmm, then it must be quite serious indeed, I have not seen him longer than I hadn't seen you."

"I said much of the same, all he told me is that he'd been busy for the last few years, his brother had disappeared suddenly, and he had to take the mantle of liberating men. You should have seen him; he looked older than your father"

"It is a difficult task to liberate an entire species, I imagine. Does this mean he's enlisted your help?"

"No, in fact, I have no idea what he wants me to do. Altair had only instructed me to gather the most powerful forces in Civilization to face a coming enemy"

"What force could necessitate the combined powers of Civilization?"

"According to Altair, the Batarians"

"Batarians? What threat do those tree frogs pose to our galaxies?" The Prince spoke in disbelief, knowing that no force in heaven, hell, or in between could ever pose a legitimate threat to Civilization.

"That's the thing, the Batarians are planning to invade Earth, with most of the men gone, the planet and its inhabitants are left quite vulnerable. I believe they wish to gain a better foothold in the Milky Way, and Earth is the most valuable target"

The Prince stood up in disbelief and disgust, and took to pacing across the length of the tent, ranting as he strode.

"Earth? Batarians? Invasion? What business is this of ours? It was Earth inhabitants that betrayed us our entire lives, the ones worthy or skeptical have long since left and found homes in Civilization. I say let the Batarians take over Earth, it is not a symbol of my home, it is a symbol of my bondage, I will thank them to enslave the slavers in return"

"Come now Your Highness, I know you are bitter, I am too. I guess you might say I am doing this as a favor to Altair, I have no stake in Earth any longer, but even I admit that not all of our moments there were bad"

"I mean to say "what is our profit in this?" Do you believe the women and men that remain on Earth will be grateful to us for saving them? Why, I bet once the Batarian flagships are in the atmosphere, scores of women will take to the streets, welcoming their new captors. You know that I am correct" The Prince froze in place, directing his tirade to Anaximander now.

"Hmph, yes I agree. However I still think of saving the remaining men on Earth as well. The Force has corrupted females by their nature, but they have only captivated men by their consequences. Altair insists that he has a plan to liberate the rest of them from the Earth, but he can't do it in time before the Batarians arrive" Anaximander tried to reason.

"I still don't understand. Altair has instructed you to gather a group of the most powerful men in Civilization, and set them against an armada of incoming Batarians? It isn't the political fallout that concerns me, but rather the prospect of a handful of men battling against millions of Batarians. How can this be done?"

The Prince sat himself once again in front of his audience, as Kaisar and Anaximander relaxed equally, Anaximander had to think of a plan fast.

"If we possess a technology that can create anything from our wildest imaginations, I am certain that our combined imaginations will more than suffice against such warmongering savages"

The Prince had a confused look on his face, until it seemed that a light bulb had awakened itself.

"I know what's going on here. This is a publicity stunt, one of Altair's famous theatrics. By your logic Altair could make a million atom bombs with his GECK and launch them at the Batarian forces before they even entered the Sol"

The Prince stood up from his carpet, and nearly spilled his tea in the process.

"He's doing this on purpose; he wants to inspire the remaining men to see an example of Civilization. We're not a fighting force, we're mascots!" The Prince exclaimed, the entire plot seeming so obvious, yet so contrived by Altair's nature.

Anaximander and Kaisar sat gobsmacked, it was so obvious, why didn't they realize it sooner?

"Oh my lord! That was his plan this entire time. Produce a force to demonstrate the unity of Civilization, we're not saving the Earth, we're putting on a commercial" Anaximander stood with The Prince, starting to pace the floor alongside the dauphin.

"I dare say" Kaisar spoke "There may be a double purpose as well, not only is it a way of inspiring the remaining men, but is sends a clear message to the galaxy against us: Don't Tread On Us"

The trio was now equally pacing the tent's length; The Prince despite his surprise was exiting about the prospect of starring in the best commercial in galactic history. Whilst Anaximander slapped his forehead in with a dumbfounded expression and Kaisar deleted the logic portion of his human emotion module.

The three spoke in unison after some contemplation.

"Clever, Sneaky Bastard" The three roared.

They then began to laugh and resumed their impromptu tea party.

"I've known Altair most of my adult life, I know of his love for theatrics, I have no idea why I didn't figure it out in the first place" Anaximander whispered after a hardy giggle.

"Perhaps the drug factory mission was his way of softening you up, you haven't slept in nearly three days after all, Sir" Kaisar added.

"Now that I've had a semi-rest, it all seems so clear now"

The Prince regained their attention by refilling their cups and handing them a pastry.

"I must say, though I rule an entire kingdom and galaxy alongside my father, I often fantasize about being in the lime light"

"No matter how much we evolve, we're all slaves to the lights, cameras, and action" Anaximander agreed.

"Well, consider me the first to join your little fellowship, I don't know how much a sword-wielding, free-running, prince can do to defeat a Batarian armada, but I can't help but find out" The Prince decided, now suddenly ecstatic about the coming mission.

"We are honored to allow you to be the first, but the attack won't occur for at least a week, meaning we still have time to collect more allies for our little advertisement" Anaximander accepted his offer.

"Oh my, Civilization possesses a literal cornucopia of powerful men of every culture, media, and personality. I'm scared of who you have in mind next"

"Take my word; you're not nearly as scared as I am"

"So you do have someone in mind?"

"Yes, but I doubt he'll come as willingly as you, and now that we've figured out that this is a glorified Vid-spot for the superbowl, he'll be even less willing. His occupation isn't one that favors publicity"

"Then what is your plan Sir?" Kaisar asked.

"For now, and only for now, what say we keep this theory of ours to ourselves? After all that's all it is for now, a theory, we may be giving Altair more credit than he deserves"

"Do you actually believe that Sir?"

"No…no I do not"

On another planet, long away from Persia, the next member of the fellowship awaited.

In a warehouse located in an urban city, modeled after an industrial Detroit, a deal of deceit has occurred.

This planet was populated with artificial beings whose lives revolved around crime and decadence, the perfect location for the next man to hone his abilities, and indulge in his fantasies.

A gang of five men were contacted by a mysterious stranger for a deal of a lifetime. The voice offered a cheap stash of drugs for at least 5 times their market value. The only stipulation was that they all arrive at the warehouse, leaving the entirety of the gang in one spot.

Any gangster with half a brainstem could see that this was a trap, or at least too good to be true. The thugs demanded no questions or information from the seller, and agreed to bring the entirety of their gang to the meeting spot. As if this testament to their boundless (or programmed) stupidity wasn't ridiculous enough, the thugs planned to ambush the seller and rob him. They had no idea what they were walking in to.

A black, unmarked van approached an abandoned factory after departing from their base of an abandoned crack den. The 4 thugs were loading their submachine guns, whilst the final thug drove them to the fateful spot.

"Heh, this moron has no idea who he's messing with" One thug guffawed.

"If this idiot is dumb enough to be alone as he promised, he'll get what's coming to him, if anything we'll be doing him a favor, the gene pool don't need retards like him" Another responded.

"I still don't like this dude, I mean why did he ask us all to meet him? Everyone we've dealt with so far has insisted to operate by a courier, why would he want all of us?" The driver introduced, to no avail.

"Yo, I'm with him, this don't make no sense. Why would he sell 30 kilos of pure grade, unrefined Red Sand for only 700 credits, I've never even seen 1 kilo go any less that 6,000? I'm tellin' ya man, it's a set up" The youngest gangster spoke sheepishly.

"All you mongo's shut the hell up, Rodrigo gave me this guy's number, that's enough for me to know he's legit" The gang leader shouted from the passenger seat.

The roaring voice of the boss was enough to put the sheep in their place, and the troupe rode in silence for the remainder of the trip.

Before long, the group parked outside of the warehouse, it was surrounded on every side by abandoned apartments and drug stores, almost as if the Rapture had come.

The 4 gangsters departed the van, while the boss ordered the driver to stay put, and be on the lookout for the authorities.

When the men were all inside the building, the driver pulled his seat back, and played on his portable gaming system, he truly was this dull.

The creator of these men and the planet was concerned that they wouldn't serve as much a challenge to him, though the real prey he hunted behaved in much the same manner.

A police car approached the van from behind a corner, though it didn't have its siren on. It parked behind the van, bringing the Driver's winning streak to a screeching halt.

"Oh Shi- wait, he doesn't know why I'm here, okay, okay, okay, don't say shit, just be quiet unless he asks something" The driver reasoned with himself, throwing his system in the back of the van, and returning his seat to the correct position.

Perhaps he believed he could smooth-talk his way past this officer, and help his friends. The scary part of all this was that much of the man's prey acted uncannily like this android.

A figure exited the driver side of the police car, but this figure didn't appear to be an officer, maybe a plain clothes one perhaps.

He was a dark-skinned man, perhaps of Spanish or Arab decent, and was dressed in a black jacket with black cargo pants, a navy blue dress shirt in between. He seemed to be a bit ill, as he strode slowly, carrying an…oxygen tank beside him.

His face appeared as if he hadn't slept in days, though his stoic face and hollow eyes were shadowed slightly by his lengthy and bouncy bowl-cut.

"Da hell is dis?" The driver spoke internally, as he eyed the figure approaching through the side mirror.

The figure knocked on the glass window with his gloved knuckles, beckoning the driver to roll it down.

"A heh heh, can I help you with something officer?"

"Step out of the car please"

The driver was surprised to hear the voice of the plainclothesman, he expected to hear a common, stereotypical Hispanic or Arab accent, only to find the figure spoke in a whispery, low-pitched Transatlantic accent, like something out of a 50s movie.

"Can you tell me what I did wrong?"

"Step out of the car please"

The driver let out an audible, exasperated sigh, before unlocking his door and slowly exiting his vehicle.

"Look, officer, as far as I know I didn't do nothing wrong, and I'm pretty sure you're supposed to tell me what I'm being arrested for" The driver spoke, placing his hands on his head and leaning against the side of the car.

"I'm not going to arrest you"

"Then what the hell did you make me get out the van for?"

The "officer" produced the oxygen tank, leaning it against the van and detangling the hose portion leading from the top. He placed the hose in front of the driver's face, beckoning him to swallow it.

"Put this in your mouth" the "officer" spoke in a dark, deep, uninterested voice.

"Uh…I ain't never seen a breathalyzer like that before, 'zit new or something?"

"Please sir, I don't have all day"

"Aight man" the driver spoke as his mouth surrounded the tube to the oxygen tank.

His final thought would be the realization that it wasn't an oxygen tank.

The 4 gangsters entered the warehouse through the front door, they all produced flashlights as they expected the power to be deactivated, as most buildings in this faux-Detroit were.

They were surprised to find the warehouse contained only a single room, large to the height of at least 30 feet, only past a small registration room. Though the waiting room was as light as could be, the light in the production room was dim, not necessitating a flashlight, but dim enough to be unsettled.

"Yo man, I ain't feelin this no more, this has gotta be a trap" One said.

"Yeah man, I don't see nobody either, this smells like a sting"

"Man I just got out the pen; I don't wanna go back now"

"Shut up!, I don't care if you want your mommas, I like the looks of this place, even if he ain't here, we may as well set up base here, now all you idiots find the light switch to this place, I can't see a frickin thing" The boss roared.

The four spread out in effort to find the supposed switch, they weren't very much concerned, even though they'd been supposedly bamboozled, the open, though dim area of the warehouse gave them much room to see one another.

Not that it would help.

Suddenly, a sound engulfed the entire warehouse, it sounded like an airplane turbine, high-pitched and a second long.

It was followed by 2 more of the same sounds in quick succession, the alarmed gnagsters produced their Mac 10's in fear of the sound.

"Da hell is dat?" One spoke.

"Man that's a silenced gun, I'm tellin ya" The second said.

"Man I want out, I don't care about the drugs, I want out" The youngest of them screeched.

It was at this moment, the already dim lights of the warehouse began to flicker, though only twice before regaining their meager brightness.

The boss exited the waiting room slowly, step by step, looking a slight bit different.

"Yo Boss, did you he- OH MY GOD!" The youngest screamed, as the dark figure became more visible.

The boss was leaking blood from his mouth, and a sizeable hole protruded his abdomen, it was then that his left arm fell off his body, having obviously been shot off. He gave one final breath before collapsing on the ground, his eyes twitching in fear.

"Everybody get the hell back, there's someone else here"

"Where the hell is he?"

"I don't like this man" The youngest made a break for the front door of the warehouse, through the reception room, only to find it bolted shut and barricaded from the outside.

"We're trapped!" The youngest cried

He then heard two more of the same sounds that allegedly killed his boss, freezing the young man in his place. What the hell had he done? What could he do now?

The young gangster slowly crept to the side of the doorway to the production floor, and peeked around the corner.

He saw a man in a black jacket, armed with a black shotgun with a silver muzzle deliver a killing blow on the second henchmen, freezing suddenly, and turning within a second to face the watcher.

"Oh shit oh shit oh no please" The young man whispered to the dark-skinned assassin.

The figure didn't process the final gangster's pleas; he simply walked rigidly towards the groveling man's position.

The boy collapsed on his rear, and backed away towards the doorway, until his head impacted with the metallic wall, sealing his fate.

The figure approached the boy and stood still before him, not raising his shotgun, not speaking, only waiting.

"Look man, I'm sorry, I don't want no part of this no more, I won't tell nobody about you, I'll just leave, you won't never hear from me again, just please man" The poor boy cried for his life, now knowing how many had been in the same position before.

The figure reached into his pocket and revealed a small, circular object, and immediately threw it towards the boy, who instinctively caught it.

The boy observed the object, finding it to be a coin, a model of the half-dollar American coin, the bust of John F. Kennedy adorning the front. He stared back at the glaring assassin.

"Call it"

"What? You me-mean play it?"

"Just call it"

Knowing his fate could be sealed; the boy closed his eyes and offered a minute prayer, before announcing his choice to the man, and flipping it with his right thumb, and immediately pressed it against the soft side of his left hand, awaiting fate to make its decision.

A single, lone figure exited the warehouse, he checked his feet for blood, and walked away silently, a shotgun in hand.


	14. A Conduit Of Death And Despair

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter XIV

A Conduit of Death and Despair

Kaisar piloted the futura out of Persia's atmosphere, the car having molded another pod to house the royal guest. Though, the conditions were hardly regal, the Prince of Persia sat in his own pod, confined to a minimum of 5 feet in diameter, his only view being that of a Geth's backside, and a loudly-snoring, bearded human.

"You'll have to forgive the modest transport your highness, but our's isn't a mission we want to draw attention to, most especially by our next contestant in this little game show" Kaisar addressed the Prince through the car's intercom.

"That is quite alright, I've certainly traveled in worse, but I am curious, to where are we going now? Anaximander turned stark-white when he conceived the next person" The Prince responded.

"The next man, though a patriot of Civilization, chose to model himself after a fictional character from an American novel, I suppose Anaximander is worried as to how he'll react to an intrusion in his galaxy, he isn't the kind of person who responds to phone calls either" Kaisar enlightened.

"So he's a method actor?" The Prince inquired.

"Well he's like yourself, he modeled his new life after a character of popular culture"

"What do you mean "like yourself"?"

"You modeled your life after the video game correct?"

"What video game? I have never played one before."

"The Prince of Persia, you know?"

"I've never heard of it" The Prince spoke genuinely, confused as to how a video game could have been created after himself.

"You're kidding, the game where you run on walls, and you even dress like him, you know?" Kaisar reasoned, finding this coincidence impossible.

The Prince simply responded with a puzzled face, shaking his head.

"Ehhh…never mind" Kaisar concluded.

The pair were silent for a moment, Anaximander was of course, still none the wiser as to the conversation. For a man who constantly complained of never gaining enough sleep, he certainly slept a great deficit of time. With Kaisar's and The Prince's voices absent, Anaximander's bear-like snores filled the only sound populated in the outside galaxy of Persia.

Not that it mattered much for long. Kaisar opened his GECK to punch in the coordinates of their next destination, the cryptically-titled planet of: Old Country. With the man they were searching for known to the pair, they already had the PIN for the galaxy, though they didn't visit much, the man never had much to say.

While the whirlpool of purple and blue energy was transporting them to another galaxy, it occurred to The Prince that Kaisar hadn't answered his question in totality, before being sidetracked by The Prince's apparent stolen identity.

"So as I had asked, who is this man we are searching for?" The Prince began again.

"His name is Anton Chigurh: an assassin, in short, he is the sort that hides in plain sight and never misses his shot, he doesn't do it for money either" Kaisar summarized.

"Chigurh? I've never heard of such a name, quite strange"

"Yeah, his nationality is a big part of the mystery, he isn't a real character of course, he's just a man acting as him, but I swear the two are indistinguishable"

"Is that why Anaximander is afraid of him?"

"Not necessarily, most Civilized men never harm one another, as well you know, though Anton seems to spend a proportionate amount of time in his practice, assassinating I mean"

"Then who does he kill, his own population?"

"Usually, though we are aware that he returns to the Milky Way to work, I guess to find a challenge, he never goes for long though, I guess he gets bored easily too, I don't know him that well. You'd have to ask Anaximander for more information, he's known him longer"

Kaisar didn't notice that Anaximander was now awake, still contorted into the fetal position he was sleeping, but now lightly vibrating in fear. His eyes were glazed is sleep, though the fear was still visible. Anaximander was far from a hard man, but it still took a threatening force to cause him anxiety, though it seemed, Anton Chigurh was the appropriate agent. For Anaximander had awoken as soon as the name had exited Kaisar's vocal inventory and voice regulator.

"I suspect the probability of regaining my slumber is miniscule, thus I may enlighten you to Anton's legend, your highness" Anaximander squeaked out of nowhere, his voice breaking from his slumber.

Kaisar immediately turned his head to the surprise; it was the closest to a jumpscare a Geth could experience.

"Anaximander? I hope it wasn't I that had awoken you" The Prince said.

"The very thought of the man is enough to ruin anyone's slumber, in truth" Anaximander responded.

Anaximander would then go on to explain his experiences with Anton Chigurh, The Prince listened eagerly, while the Geth relayed the new information to his history banks.

"I don't know who he was on Earth, but after his liberation he took to modeling himself after the assassin character from a novel titled: No Country For Old Men"

"Both you and I are privy to many assassins, of Earth and Civilization, why is he the only one you quake in fear to?" The Prince inquired.

"Like Kaisar said, Anton doesn't kill for money, not because he doesn't need it, but because he fights for a higher purpose"

"What purpose?"

"I don't know, but if I could hazard a guess, I believe it is fate. He believes that he is an agent of fate, a conduit for death and despair. No matter the bribe, the odds, or the logic, he will stop at nothing until his contract is fulfilled. He pays no mind to innocence or guilt, in his mind anyone he kills was meant to die by his hand"

"He sounds mad"

"Which is exactly why he'd work perfectly for our troupe"

"But we require warriors to fight a fleet, not an assassin to kill a single target."

"Yes, but he is an expert sharpshooter, and a master of sabotage. We can't rely on brute force alone, a stealthy surprise could also work to our advantage"

"Perhaps I am a bit jaded, but aren't we taking this a bit seriously, I thought we established that this wasn't a real fight, but an act?"

"It may be an advertisement, but the battle will be quite real. We may be Civilized, but we are far from invincible, we'll still need every expert we can find, and I don't intend to let a single opportunity slip from our grasp. No matter how terrifying they may be"

The Prince considered his opinion and stance, before presenting another question to his friend.

"Why do you fear him?"

Kaisar listened especially to this question, and even more so to Anaximander's answer.

"There is this thing he does, when he finds someone innocent threatening to compromise his mission. He makes them flip a coin and choose a side, one side resulting in their silence, and the other in their death. I think he views this as putting their destiny in fate's hands, so his can be clean. I guess I believe that someday he'll give me that ultimatum, and there's no way I could ever hope to defeat him, no matter how skilled I may be"

Kaisar fabricated an electronic chuckle.

"What're you laughing at, you've seen him, he's bloody terrifying, just look at his hair!" Anaximander responded to the faint insult.

"You're acting foolish Sir, you know that I'd protect you no matter the danger, there has yet to be a force strong enough to defeat me after all" Kaisar answered.

"Oh yes, as I seem to recall you truly saved our skins from those desert bandits on Persia, you're a regular Rocky Balboa"

"That was different, I wasn't expecting a fight, whenever I'm around Anton, I'm always prepared for anything, though I've only met his once, I'm confident my superior Geth intellect and flexibility could outmatch his inhuman deadliness" Kaisar spoke with booming confidence.

"Whatever you say Kaisar, but I've never seen Anton offer a Geth a coin toss"

"You are overreacting Sir"

"Kaisar, have I ever once over reacted?"

Kaisar then went on to fiddle with his GECK, and formed a compilation of Anaximander's overreactions, and then proceeded to play the audio files over the intercom of the Futura.

_Kaisar, I can't make it to the Ambassador's lunch on New Vegas, The Old and the Restless are airing their season premiere._

_You can't charge your battery Kaisar, who's going to bake me a cheesecake?_

_Oh Jesus, I put the microwave popcorn on for 2 hours by accident, HIT THE DECK!_

_Kaisar? Does this trenchcoat make my arse look fat? No wait? It's the bowler hat isn't it?_

_Huh, California had outlawed cows because of methane discharges, Kaisar! Ready the nuclear weapons!_

_I don't care if the import tax is 3,000%, I want my bottle of Thums Up._

_That waitress didn't return my compliment, don't leave her a tip, and release her personal information on the dextra-web._

_My parents have about 80 birthdays left; Cedar Point closes at 6 PM tomorrow!_

_Nobody's going to notice us dumping medical waste in the Pacific Ocean, don't give me that look Kaisar, this stuff's expensive to get rid of._

_And for the grand finale: People who don't like ranch dressing should be genocided, and their remains eaten by Turian Bone-Maggots._

Kaisar offered a small chuckle to his brief accomplishment, while The Prince bellied over in laughter. Anaximander stared a hole into the curved tube that was Kaisar's head, reminding himself to get revenge for this grievous embarrassment.

"Very funny Macaroni-Head, but my point still stands. That man is more a force of nature than human"

"I am sorry Sir, but as long as my battery lasts, I'll defend you until my disconnecting proverbial breath"

"And I as well, my royal code of honor demands it" The Prince chimed in, regaining his composure.

The pair rode again in silence until they entered the galaxy which contained Old Country. The planet was, as per usual, modeled after Earth, and the destination of the Futura was located in the deserts of western Texas.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Perhaps now you'll wish to activate you shields"

"Not a bad idea" Anaximander agreed.

"I suppose I'll do the same, it has been a while since I've been shot after all" The Prince agreed, opening the shield menu on his GECK.

The trio drove through the sky of Old Country's atmosphere, watching the calm and arid landscapes that littered the nearby environment. To The Prince, not much had changed; it was as if he hadn't even left his planet. To Kaisar and Anaximander, they were annoyed. They didn't hold disdain for nature, though the cool, and controlled environments of a city were more their style.

Anaximander in particular was known to become angry easily when in hot climates, Kaisar of course hated cleaning sand from his inventory. They hadn't been on Persia long enough for either of these to be an issue, but comfort wasn't one of Anton's priorities when fabricating a new homeworld.

The pair landed on a parking lot in a rural town, right in front of a gas station, not that the Futura necessitated such rudimentary fuel. Anton Chigurh was no doubt aware of their presence, meaning it wouldn't be long until he found them, he always found his prey. The pair weren't on bad terms with Anton, but it wasn't exactly like they were childhood friends either.

Anaximander hoped that once he mentioned Altair's name, Anton would become immediately compliant, Altair was his most gracious employer after all, Anton probably wouldn't kill his two favorite messengers, would he?

The trio left with their weapons, though unequipped. The Prince carried a massive scimitar upon his back, inscribed with Arabic poetry and gilded jewels. Anaximander had forgone his trenchcoat and fedora for his dress shirt and navy dress pants. Part of him considered taking the pants off to fend off the heat, but he needed all the credibility he could muster in the face of Anton Chigurh.

For the time being, the trio rested against their car, waiting for the universe's second deadliest assassin to find them. Hoping they would be greeted by the emotionless face of the man, as opposed to the twinkle of a muzzle, and the silent squeak of his suppressed shotgun.


	15. I Am Running Out Of Deserving Prey

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter XV

I Am Running Out Of Deserving Prey

The trio remained at the gas station for around a single hour. Just as Anaximander had assumed, Anton Chigurh was indeed aware of their presence, and was closing in.

Kaisar took this opportunity to crouch on the ground, and expose his emergency solar panels within his back; all Geth possessed such panels to draw on for emergency power or overclocking.

The Prince, weary from being stuck in a skycar for a number of hours, elected to stretch his limbs. He thought it best to do so by parkouring up, down, and around the gas station. He would use his miniature gravity thrusters to support his body weight, as he walked up the walls of the station, and masterfully shimmied and leapt from structure to structure.

The Prince wasn't like any other royal in the universe, he couldn't remember the last time he spent a day within his father's palace. It was as if he possessed an addiction for action, or more specifically, adventure. The Prince imagined that it was for this reason that he joined Anaximander on these various goose chases.

Anaximander, though sweating profusely, began to relax as the minutes passed him by. Anton would have tried to kill them long ago if he felt they were unwelcome, so it must have been a good sign. Anaximander tilted his head to the sky, to observe the merciless, overbearing sun singling him out for abuse. He may have been in a better mood if his compatriots suffered in a similar fashion, but Kaisar could only benefit from the solar energy, and The Prince had lived in desert climates his entire life.

As dramatic as it sounded, Anaximander couldn't help but complain endlessly, perhaps to garner sympathy, or perhaps to pass the time. If Anton was on his way, he certainly was taking his sweet time.

"(huff) (huff) Kaisar! What are the signs of dehydration again?" Anaximander bellowed in misery.

"I thought you were trained as a nurse Sir?"

"I'm too depleted to remember"

"Well, I believe they are extreme thirst, abdominal pain, and uh…blood in the urine" Kaisar recited, enlisting information from the Civilization Health Conservatory Database.

"Heh…two out of three isn't so bad I suppose" Anaximander whispered weakly.

"Now Anaximander, is the lack of background noise due cause for this incessant complaining?" The Prince spoke, after leaping to the ground from the towering price sign.

"That is easy for you to say, Your Highness. I am from the Midwestern America, any temperature above 70 F is liable to kill me"

The Prince rolled his eyes while smirking, and Kaisar blinked his singular ocular interface, in effort to emulate the emotion. Kaisar knew Anaximander would find something to complain about no matter the circumstances, for the life of a cynic was that of his choosing.

While the trios were distracted with valueless conversation, a lone figure approached them from the shadows beside the gas station. In truth, he had arrived 15 minutes before, but had spent the time staking out the environment, though he knew the intruders, he didn't know their purpose.

Acknowledging that they weren't of any direct threat to him; he approached them without any visible weapons, visible being the key concept.

"Looking for me, Anaximander?" The figure softly asked, in his thick accent.

The trio turned in surprise, The Prince leapt for cover behind the Futura, Kaisar's eyelight turned from green to red, and Anaximander cowered in fear. The overreaction may have been humorous to the lone figure, but he wasn't the type to telegraph his emotions, especially to mere children, considering their age.

After regaining their dignity, the shallow remains at least, the trio returned to the side of the Futura to conference with Anton Chigurh.

"Why are you here?" Anton asked directly.

"We need your help" Anaximander spoke, indentifying as the representative voice of the fellowship.

"You know my channel, and my prices. But why are you here?" Anton repeated, without a hint of emotion on his face or in his voice.

"We've been sent by Altair, he would like us to-"

"Why wouldn't Altair contact me himself? We conduct business regularly"

"From the way I hear it, Altair wishes to keep this mission a secret from Civilization itself, meaning he's enlisted us to recruit helpers for an upcoming threat" The Prince voiced, taking the attention from the nervous Anaximander.

"Alright" Anton concluded.

"And if I may add Anton, the threat facing us is quite massive; we, Altair, and Civilization would compensate you in any way you wish for your services" Kaisar added, assuming a protective instinct over his master, who now has his eyes glued to the sandy ground.

"Alright" Anton repeated.

"Listen, we know you aren't much of a team player, but Altair instructed me to find the best-"Anaximander found the courage to speak again.

"I…Said…Alright" Anton stopped his speech, enunciating each word darkly and clearly.

Perhaps the trio wasn't aware of it, but the concept of repetition was more aggravating to Anton Chigurh than intrusion is his personal space was. The trio remained silent, confused as to why Anton was so suddenly agreeable.

"What do you mean "Alright"? You'll join us?" Anaximander inquired, confused.

"Not yet, I am leaving to see Altair, then I'll know if you're deceiving me or enlisting me on a mission" Anton spoke, walking away from them.

"You didn't let us explain what we're fighting. At least allow us to tell you where to meet us" The Prince exclaimed, baffled as the seemingly uncaring personality of Anton Chigurh.

"That will not be necessary, Altair will brief me on the contract, hire me, and then I will find you. Anaximander, I believe you know how effective I am at finding someone"

"Uh…Yes, Right"

"Goodbye, one way or another, I'll be seeing you soon" Anton ominously spoke before activating an automatic skycar to retrieve him.

Anton embarked the vehicle and quickly hovered into the sky, and into the space above Old Country, without saying another word.

The trio was left in the dust of the dramatic exit, each of which were marked with both an exasperated and gobsmacked expression upon their face, Kaisar included. It would be a minute of processing the past few minutes events in which The Prince found the mental capacity to speak again.

"I like to believe that I am not judgemental, that I behave strangely and accept others who behave strangely. But never in my entire existence have I met a man so shrouded in arrogance and horror" The Prince said, having no issue with believing such an antisocial man could be the most ruthless and merciless killer the universe had ever spawned, much less Civilization.

"Hmph…It is only logical that such a strange man could be capable of outmatching the greatest assassins the Milky Way had to offer, thank the Creators that he's on our side" Kaisar spoke, eyelight returning to its dark green hue.

"L-l-let us just go, alright?" Anaximander simply couldn't stay in the presence of Anton Chigurh or his planet any longer.

"Agreed" The remaining duo spoke.

Still keeping the extra bubble seat in the Lincoln Futura, Kaisar, Anaximander, and The Prince boarded the skycar, and rapidly departed the planet, not soon enough, they agreed. Deciding to try to forget what the past hours had bared, the trio agreed to a mutual silence, at least for a few minutes.

The destination which followed obviated an answer from the leader of the fellowship, which the drowsy Anaximander answered: Охотничий домик.

"What?" The Prince exclaimed, assuming Anaximander was clearing his throat.

"I said…Охотничий домик" Anaximander repeated in a flawless Russian accent.

"It is Russian, for Hunting Lodge, Your Highness" Kaisar translated.

"How interesting, I wasn't aware you spoke Russian, Anaximander"

"I do not" Was the answer.

Kaisar entered the coordinated for Hunting Lodge into the console, which enabled the Futura to use its internal Mass Effect relay to enter the next galaxy.

"It seems hard to believe Sir, but we are making excellent time. We've barely been at this a week and we've already recruited Civilization's best junior monarch, and its finest assassin" Kaisar spoke, pulling away from the console, and gazing into the purple surrounding void.

"It is hard to believe, even though I've slept for a combined 27 hours, I am only feeling more drowsy" Anaximander spoke through glazed eyes, also staring into the void of space and time.

"I quake in fear in anticipation of the answer, but my curiosity must be satiated. To where are we going? And to whom are we going to meet?" The Prince cringed, hoping to meet a being of minimal class.

"Fear not Your Highness, I think you'll like our next contestant, he's much like yourself in fact" Kaisar alluded.

"I seem to recall you said much of the same with that psychopathic assassin"

"Yes, but the similarities are truly uncanny this time" Kaisar corrected himself.

"Then who is he?"

"His name, or rather he calls himself General Zaroff. He isn't royalty, but behaves like he was a descendant of the ancient Tsar himself. He has used his Galaxy to entertain his favorite hobby: Hunting." Kaisar recited from his memory banks.

"Hmm…I myself enjoy the occasional hunt, though I fail to see how this makes him as regal as myself" The Prince analyzed.

"Remember, Kaisar said he behaves as the ancient Tsar. He isn't a descendent of royalty of course, but rather a descendent of a long bloodline of famous hunters." Anaximander added.

"Not the sort that bathe in animal dung, or the sort who dress in camouflage, but rather the sort who wear pith helmets, wield elephant guns, and host lavish feast featuring their latest accomplishment, in addition to their newest mantelpiece" Kaisar went on.

"Then this General Zaroff modeled his galaxy after his royal-esque hunting ancestors?"

"No, well not exactly. His family was always financially independent; thankfully they all were able to steer clear of the Force. His father and brothers inhabit their own galaxies, where they spend their days hunting. Not that any of it is comparable to the skills of Zaroff" Anaximander recalled.

"I know for a fact his father was a General in the Russian military, but the trail goes cold from there. All I know for certain is that his galaxy consists of the most beautiful environments this side of Anaxavia, occupied by the most vile, dangerous creatures ever conceived and spawned by the GECK device" Anaximander recited.

"I must be missing something obvious, but why do we require the services of a regal hunter, especially one that wields a gun that takes two assistants just to aim?" The Prince inquired once more.

"I figure the Batarians may enlist the services of the murderous beasts which inhabit their Empire, I've heard rumor that they were able to tame Thresher Maws" Anaximander responded.

"I can think of no being better that General Zaroff to expertly smite the monstrous masses the Batarians may enlist. He tells a smashing joke as well!" Kaisar exclaimed.

"Well, no matter the circumstances, he cannot possibly be anymore unwelcoming than the last one" The Prince decided.

IN THE GALAXY OF HUNTING LODGE

In the deep, dark jungle, a shadowy figure ran swiftly through the jungle. The planet the being was on was occupied by towering trees, merciless fauna, and a hazard of inescapable horror.

The figure looked behind his back periodically, for he was being pursued by a seemingly inhuman force, which appeared to be losing its grip on its prey's position. The curved, strong legs of the prey changed direction constantly before springing in said direction, in effort to confuse his pursuer. He finally came to a rest behind a thick tree, taking refuge behind its wide, girthy trunk.

The being took this brief moment to catch his breath, and recall the events which led him to the present situation.

The being was a Turian mercenary, who was stationed on a colony far from the reaches of Citadel space. He was contracted by an anonymous source to come alone to a location on a space station. The contact, whomever they were deposited three quarters of the agreed-upon price into his bank account, in essence securing the loyalty of the soldier-of-fortune.

He shuttled his way to the station as dictated by his agreement, and boarded the vessel without any incident or inspection. The vessel appeared Human-made, but wasn't any model that he was familiar with. He assumed his employer was indeed wealthy, wealthy enough to design a custom frigate, and wealthy enough to take a chance on a mercenary.

The terms of their contract didn't mention a meeting point, so the Turian wandered around the station, making a chilling discovery as he sauntered. He was alone; there was nobody on the station. There were kiosks and storefronts populating the artificial streets of the station, but no being was in sight, and neither was there on his map screen.

Before he could second guess his contract, a large, bent limb wrapped around his throat, squeezing with immense strength. The sheer force seemed inhuman, along with the size of the strangling arm which was cutting off his oxygen. The shadow appearing in front of the gagging Turian was indeed human shaped, and the light-tan colored limb was coated in thick, brown hair.

Despite being a trained mercenary, and the strongest in his assign division, he was no match for his biology. It was a little known fact that a Turian couldn't remain conscious for long in the absence of oxygen. A proud and dignified species such as the Turians didn't like to admit their weaknesses.

His eyes closed after a minute of struggle, periodically opening and closing again as he felt himself being carried by the towering human.

After an otherwise uneventful slumber, the Turian forced himself awake, and took a mere 5 seconds to analyze his whereabouts before deciding an action.

He was unbound, and seated in a wooden chair covered in a satin cushion. The room he was in was burgundy in color, and carried by wooden pillars, with Baroque designs adorning them. He was in a room which seemed like a miniature dining room, with paintings and candles lining the walls of the cramped room. He was seated in front of a small table, covered in a white table cloth, across from another being, an empty silver saucer in front of both.

The being seated across from him was an elderly-seeming human. His facial features were wrinkled, though much of its attention was drawn away from his massive, handlebar mustache, ivory white colored. His head was bald, save for a lining of white hair covering the back of his head, from ear to ear. His stature was massive, but not as massive as the being that had dispatched the Turian on the abandon station. He was dressed in a red military blazer, with medals adorning the left side of his breast, and a blue sash adorning the other.

"Greetings friend, fear not…I mean you no harm for the time being" The aging fellow spoke, as the Turian raised its head.

"Who the hell are you, where in the spirits have you taken me?" The Turian bellowed in anger.

"Be calm warrior, there will be plenty of time for revenge later" The human spoke, in a thick accent of unknown origin to the Turian.

"Prepare to die!" The Turian yelled, raising himself from the chair, and assuming a combat stance.

"Sir please, I beseech you, allow me to explain" The figure calmly spoke, rising from his chair equally, though not assuming a position.

The Turian tried to grapple the Human with his arms, only for his left arm to be grabbed by the Human first, who used his momentum to flip the Turian over his shoulder. The Turian crashed onto the dining table, shattering the wooden furniture under his weight. He was stunned, but otherwise uninjured. The Human took this opportunity to explain himself.

"I rather expected a civilized meal before our hunt, though it seems your impatience in insatiable. I respect you nevertheless, an animal in the wild would equally have no such care for fanciful frivolities or kind manners" The Figure spoke to the wheezing Turian.

"I am General Zaroff, and I am a hunter. I have hunted every beast in the known galaxy, and you'll be intrigued to know that you are in the Milky Way no longer, but rather a temporary guest in the Galaxies of Civilizaition."

"So…what?" The Turian rose himself once again, backing away towards a wall.

"I have hunted Shark, Ape, Varren, Thresher, Human, Asari, Turian, though that is all that comes to mind now. I wish to add another Turian to my hunting repertoire, and your dossier says you're the best The Tulivian Company has to offer"

"You want…to hunt me!" The Turian squeaked in disbelief.

"Yes, it will be fair of course, only you and I, winner take all, whatever you wish of course. I also wish to apologize for circumstances of your arrival here; you truly didn't have a choice, as this was an honor you can't escape. I hope you as well can appreciate the trouble I've gone through, please understand, I am running out of deserving prey"

"You're insane…"

"No young lad, I am a hunter. Your sort would stab you in the back for a single credit; I intend to immortalize you upon my mantel. Truly there is no greater honor I could bestow to such a worthy prey."

At this moment, Zaroff retrieved a dagger from the inside of his military blazer. It was a Turian ritual dagger, rather ineffective in survival and life-or-death situations, but he imagines his Turian prey would appreciate the thought.

"L-l-listen…I don't want to do this; I'm just doing this for a job. I'm sorry. Please just let me leave." The Turian spoke pleadingly, terrified by the regal yet horrifying presence of the elderly Human.

"I am indeed sorry it has come to this my boy, but neither of us can escape place alive. I am going to leave you now to prepare, In 24 hours the hunt will begin. You should use this time to set up traps or to find a vantage point; I know I certainly will not waste my time"

"You can't be serious?"

"Have faith in yourself my boy, we are but two beings of equal prowess. Life and death can be as simple as a flip of a coin. Perhaps tomorrow will be your day, or perhaps it will be mine. Cowering or hiding from one's issues can only breed destruction. I only prey you'll live long enough to use this advice to your advantage"

With that, Zaroff left the small room to an open jungle outside, he turned his head one final time to utter an ending quote.

"Happy Hunting"


	16. Are You Afraid Of The Dark?

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter XVI

Are You Afraid Of The Dark?

Back on a planet long forgotten, but not far away.

The Human and Android couple is laying out the plans to finish their mission, to find the secret formula which kept men awake, and destroy everything connected to it.

After a six minute argument over where to stop for lunch, and a twelve minute argument over what to wear, the pair was finally ready to enact their plan.

The time was ripe, EVA the Android stood in front of the Sable Corporation headquarters beside her human owner, Nasir Robertson, ready to infiltrate and complete the mission.

"Y'know…I'm starting to feel a little selfish" Nasir admitted.

"How's that?" EVA asked.

"Well we came up with this plan almost a week ago, and we're only just now beginning to enact our plan…I mean the entire fate of Earth males is at stake and we treated this important mission as a vacation"

"I told you, Altair contacted me 5 days ago while we were shopping for a trenchcoat for you, Anaximander had already completed his end of the mission, and Altair told us to take our time, as the Sable Corporation would be under high alert" EVA assured.

"I know, but it isn't as if we've been at work this entire time either" Nadir responded.

"Everything we did was part of the plan"

"No it wasn't, was it?"

"The two days we spent shopping for Deus Ex clothes was your idea, the one day scoping out the laboratory from the CN tower was my idea, and the Pallet Castle tour for the last day and a half was historical reconnaissance"

"Historical reconnaissance?" Nasir posed.

"Well, alright. I thought you deserved a break"

"You're too good to me babycakes" Nasir spoke exasperatedly.

It was at this moment the two love birds took a look at one another. Nasir was insistent about dressing as Deus Ex characters in order to infiltrate the headquarters. He himself was dressed in a black tee shirt with black cargo pants, covered up by a exact replica of Adam Jenson's trenchcoat from Human Revolution, they got it at a steal from a cosplay store.

EVA changed her hair texture from blonde to black, and dressed much the same as her human lover. The only difference being that her trenchcoat was pink in color, as if to match the sundress she was accustomed to wearing.

The duo didn't care much if this drew attention to them, not only were they well equipped to handle any situation, but their plan involved them not being detected by cameras and employees, so getting caught wasn't an option in the first place.

"Alright, just so we're clear, let's go over the plan one more time" Nasir began, staring at the large laboratory protruding phallic-esque from the top of the skyscraper.

"Right away honey. Step 1: I'll use by jam comms to deactivate the cameras that detect us. Step 2: You'll hack our way into an elevator shaft, and ideally deactivate it first this time" She said poking fun at her beloved.

Nasir was not amused.

"Step 3:" She continued, "We'll climb to the top of an elevator, ride it to the laboratory, hold the scientists hostage, and destroy the evidence and make a hasty escape"

Naisr stared back dauntingly.

"Got all that hot stuff?"

"Yeah, of course. What could possibly go wrong" Nasir triumphantly yet ominously spoke.

4 hours later.

"I suppose that" EVA responded tardily.

The duo walked silently and peacefully away from the burning inferno that now engulfed the Sable Corporation. Thankfully the building had been evacuated earlier. Female firefighters used their state of the art technology to combat the blaze, but the inferno was seemingly omnipotent, not showing any signs of weakness.

"You really think we had to evacuate the building?" EVA inquired.

"They're not ours to kill, they'll have their day" Nasir responded.

They both were commentating on the deluge of bodies running through the streets in front of the cindering tower. It was a sea of dyed hair and facial piercings, many of the women not even clothed in display of their faux-independence.

The few men there were ran alongside the women, cuddling with them in fear and crying their eyes out. The very sight disgusted Nasir, but he knew that they didn't know what they were doing.

"Anyhow, let's get back to the ship, double time" Nasir ordered.

They made their way back to the hangar bay, and wasted no time in escaping Earth's atmosphere and activating the Mass Effect. Nasir grew tired of his brooding garb, and quickly switched back into his every day clothes, consisting mainly of Nintendo pajamas.

Taking control of the pilot's seat, EVA reactivated her default texture of the sundress and blonde hair, escaping the Sol galaxy as quickly as her programming would allow.

"Where to sir?" EVA asked.

"To Freedomain, let's inform Altair of our success" Nasir spoke with pride, resting on his Zelda themed bed.

"Eh, Master?"

"Yes darling?"

"I'm getting live feeds from all across Earth; they're considering the fire a terrorist attack!" EVA spoke in fear.

"Mm Hmm- What?!" Nasir jumped from his near-slumber, and raced to the cockpit.

EVA placed the ship on autopilot during the Mass Effect, and rushed to meet her compatriot in his room.

They both underestimated the other's concern, and met one another in the corridor leading to the cockpit, namely by bumping into one another around the corner, collapsing in a heap.

After collecting their thoughts and apologizing, EVA filled her master in.

"What do you mean a terrorist attack?" Nasir asked calmingly.

"The Sable Corporation is saying that a human supremacist group is responsible for the fire" EVA spoke, crouching and shivering.

Nasir crouched beside her and placed a comforting arm around her, before further inquiring.

"Which one? Cerberus?"

"No…Civilization!"

"But how? We weren't on any cameras!"

"They must be trying to cover the act of the drug manufacturing; no one asks many questions to the victim after a terrorist attack"

"Perfect, after all our hard work the Sable Corporation won't even be exposed, but Civilization will only look worse, Altair's gonna kill me"

It was now EVA's turn to comfort her master.

"Darling, let's just calm down, I'm sure Altair will understand"

4 hours later.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Altair bellowed throughout the temples of Freedomain.

"Altair please, let me explain"

Nasir backed away slightly from his friend's rage, EVA having decided to avoid his wrath by waiting on the ship.

"This wasn't my fault, besides; they were probable going to blame Civilization the entire time anyways" Nasir responded.

"It isn't that which concerns me" Altair softly spoke, face palming as he sat upon a carpet.

"Like I said, EVA activated the fire alarm to evacuate the building, we made it to the lab, we parachuted the scientists down to the ground after erasing their memory, we burned the evidence, and I guess it spread somehow" Nasir recounted the details as best as he could remember them.

"Again. Not. My. Concern. The rest of the universe already hates us, this won't cause them to hate us any less" Altair rose himself again, still face palming.

"Then what?"

"Why the HELL did it take you an entire week to accomplish what took Anaximander three days?"

"Uh, well, I wanted to do some sightseeing? It wasn't as if charging straight in would have resulted in any better results, besides, Anaximander's Chinese assault probably put them on high alert; waiting would have been the safer option, right?" Nasir tried to defend himself and EVA.

"You haven't been in contact with Anaximander? You have no idea what he's been doing the past 4 days?"

"No, I'm sorry"

"I'll explain later, but this is unlike you. Usually it's always you that is business first. When we were in high school you never even took a sick day. I remember when you were dehydrated after your family beach trip, and was urinating blood, you still managed to make it to 7th hour health class."

"Well, y'know…the teacher was hot"

"Yes…indeed she was" Altair removed his hand from his face, and tilted his head towards the sky.

The two met one another's gaze and began guffawing. Their high school days had seemed so pathetic, so insignificant to what they'd accomplished since. It was a favorite pastime for these friends to reminisce on what their lives had been like before their liberation. Altair hadn't changed much; he'd always been a puppet master. Nasir had been a straight A student on his way to becoming a veterinarian. Anaximander, well, no one knows what he could have become except for himself.

Their laughter and mental respite gave way to silence, and simple staring into the space between spaces, smiles on their faces. Everything was alright now, they were too close to be angry with one another, such a thing would be uncivilized.

"So, how's EVA? It's only been a year since you bought her, and I've never seen two more close than you pair. Not even Anaximander and Kaisar" Altair restarted.

"She's the love of my life. You know where she came from anyways?" Nasir chuckled before responding.

"Where? Japan?"

"Well yeah, but I mean the idea, EVA herself"

"Where?"

"Anaximander's Nintendo DSX!, from when I was in middle school"

"Huh, you always were a Nintendo fanboy!"

"We'd always stay after school, and Anaximander didn't have an Omni-tool yet. He only had his old DSX. He's make Mii's after all the people in the school: Me, him, the people he didn't like. He'd even let me make some of my own characters on there"

"EVA was a Mii?"

"Yes, pathetic I know, but for an average 7th grader, she was perfection in every way, I still remember that Mii. Her beautiful golden skin within that pink sundress, her turquoise eye shadow over her brown eyes and light pink lips, all topped off with her long, flowing blonde hair. "

"I suddenly feel better about paying for that body module of Seiko Busujima from my old Omni-tool in grade 9. We really were dumb teenagers weren't we?" Altair responded laughing, eyes squinting hard.

They resumed laughing together for some time, drifting off back into staring, as they would.

"Ever since my eyes were opened to the force, I swore I would never love again. I even laughed and mocked Anaximander for purchasing an android companion modeled after Mizore Shirayuki. But now, I don't ever think I've ever loved something more in my life, even if she isn't real" Nasir concluded, still staring into space.

"That was beautiful buddy, but I'm afraid our reminiscing has reached its end, its back to business" Altair equally concluded, raising from his carpet, and stretching his back.

"Goody goody gumdrops, what's the job now Mac?"

"Think of it as a road trip, Altair's on it too"

"I've got to make it up to him somehow, I'm in"

"Perfect, I think I know just where to send you first too"

"Yeah?"

"Well it depends. Are you afraid of the dark?"


	17. A Thousand Pardons

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter XVII

A Thousand Pardons

General Zaroff had finished meticulously polishing his military medals, after his latest hunt. His military and Russian heritage dictated that he perform the ritual whenever blood is spilled upon his uniform, and whenever he dressed for an official feast.

On this occasion it was for both.

Zaroff had returned from a hunt within the vast jungle in which he created his palace around, on his personal planet. He'd spent a total of 35 hours hunting his prey, to which he expressed extreme disappointment at the results of. The prey he'd thought deserving had turned out to be cowardly, and unaware of a survivor's intuition.

He had originally planned to mount his prey's cranium upon his mantle, populated with the melons of other fallen species, but was to peeved to bother. Instead he endeavored to feast upon his slaughtered victim, what remained of course.

His servant android, Ivan, had been dispatched to prepare the feast featuring a dish made of Turian. Though this would have been uncivilized to most of the galaxy at large, perhaps even his Civilized neighbors, Zaroff was a man of his word. Thankfully, the Krogan race had a recorded history of feasting upon fellow intelligent beings, meaning there were recipes for Ivan to draw from, with little difficulty.

Perhaps hypocritically, Zaroff still maintained his attitude of memorial honor, feasting upon his victim's flesh as a final sigh of respect, no matter how undeserving. He would be more discriminatory next time, he thought himself a fool for assuming a mercenary would have any sense of honor, he must have been truly desperate.

Zaroff looked at himself in the mirror of his wardrobe, fastening buckles, pleating his sleeves, and straightening his medals, such was the Eastern European Royal ritual for an official feast, Zaroff was nothing if not a quibbler for tradition. He exited his master bedroom of his mansion, and trailed himself down a grand spiral staircase, looking to his left to observe his mantle.

The mantel was upon an even grander fireplace, comparable to the inside of a volcano in its warmth, it blazed controllable within an invisible energy shield, serving only as ambience. Above the inferno was a wall, populated with no less than 100 plaques, and upon them no less than 100 heads of various prey.

The heads of Asari, Human, Turian, Krogan, Drell, Rachni, Thresher tooth, and et cetera were plastered above gold on each piece. Their heads taxidermied to preserve their color and composition, no different than many cultures did anyways. Nearly every square inch of the gargantuan wall was covered in wooden shields, with the gold plates and heads within; all save for a single lonesome plate, without a head or gold.

This shield would remain empty, for some time longer now.

7 Hours Before

A Turian, wet from dew, moss, and mud ran, skipped, and sprinted in an aimless direction through a deep and dense forest. This was his apparent routine for the last 34 hours, after taking a 24 hour head start from his Human captor. The time he'd been allowed to scope out his surroundings, fashion survival tools and weapons with the ceremonial dagger he was allowed, and setting traps for the predator that stalked him had all but been wasted. Instead he chose to run in the first direction he chose, stopping only to rest and to eat any seemingly eatable flora of fauna.

He was shocked, that his predator had been able to find him within such a miniscule amount of time, only a single hour after his head start had the Turian seen evidence of his stalker. He'd notice a flint of light coming from a glass scope from tall trees or rock formations. He'd heard clanging and whistling from old fashioned Human bullets from Zaroff's old fashioned rifle, sometimes mere centimeters from his chest.

On one occasion, after almost a day of running, the Turian could have sworn he'd heard a being running through the forest, nearly catching up with him from the shadowy depths of the forest behind him. He afterword thought this ridiculous, considering the frailness and age of the Human he'd encountered in the makeshift interrogation/tea room. But considering the planet he was on was one he didn't recognize, and hadn't encountered any being in days was siphoning his mental faculties, he was panicking more that he'd ever done is his commissioned battles.

34 hours had passed, the Turian was tired, so tired. He ran until his swift aerodynamic body could no longer be carried by his angular, muscular legs. He collapsed upon a rock, facing away from the direction which he was certain he was being followed. He took this moment to look upon his body, to find all of it covered in mud, parasites, and bleeding scratches from prickly branches and plants. His armored plating had done little to sustain such injuries from Mother Nature, it was almost as if mother nature was conspiring with Zaroff against him.

He looked upon himself and cried, it was a common misconception that Turians were incapable of any emotion, especially sorrow, but one only had to look at this Turian who faced death and destiny in its harsh eyes, and given up hope.

Miles away, two Human males, one in a red and white military uniform with a white pith helmet, and the other a giant muscular mass, wearing only a stripped tank top and camouflaged trousers.

The larger and younger of the two lay prone beside his master, holding pair of binoculars to his eyes, intently staring at the prey, who was experiencing a mental breakdown. His elderly master was equally prone beside him, and in his possession was a massive rifle, whose size and girth were legendary to all hunters. It was an elephant gun, once a specialized rifle which required at least 3 men to operate, Zaroff had Soham modify it into a lethal and stylish killing machine.

The two just watched the crying creature, pounding the ground and groveling to the Spirits, or some other unseen force for mercy. Ivan began to smirk, though as he viewed his master's glare, he returned to his neutral expression.

"Is this it! Ivan, you told me this was the fiercest fighter in the entire company?" Zaroff exclaimed angrily, still keeping the Turian in his crosshairs.

"Apologies мастер, his credentials are second to none, and his battle list in extensive and varied, even in survival situations. I haven't the slightest clue as to why he is such easy prey" Ivan apologized to his master.

"Ach! Perhaps I should enlist Soham to modify your artificial intelligence as he did this fine rifle, he couldn't do much worse"

"A thousand pardons мастер, I shant let it happen again" Ivan continued to beg, still in his heavy, neutral Russian accent.

Zaroff's brow relaxed slightly, as he peered deeply into the scope of the elephant gun, looking into the eyes of his prey as best he could. The frantic flailing of the Turian's head and arms would easily have disrupted the focus and concentration of even the most masterful of hunters around.

"I grow tired of this, let it be done already!" Zaroff exclaimed

With that final line, he squeezed the trigger of the rifle, igniting an artificial musket shot comprised of compressed lazer energy, and firing the baseball sized shot into the skull of his prey.

The shot penetrated the nasal cavity of the Turian as its metallic form, becoming lodged in his avian skull, before giving way to its internal energy. Within microseconds afterword the shot formed into its energy form, exploding the prey's skull across the rock he'd taken cover against.

Zaroff had chosen the precise millisecond to fire the gun, which bypassed miles of branches, plants, trunks, until it inserted itself forcefully in the head of the still frantic and spastic victim, quite literally a one-in-a-million shot.

Zaroff stood up on the rock formation he'd been crouched upon to view his handiwork, placing the 4 foot long, 8 inch wide rifle in the holster upon Ivan's back. He walked away after a second of viewing in a huff, not even giving the prey his customary prayer, as he did with all of his hunting prizes.

"мастер! You shot him in his head, it remains no longer. Would you like me to fashion a prize out of another part of him?" Ivan inquired to his departing master.

"Such was the purpose of my placement, Ivan. Cook the Turian into a meal, he's not worth the spot on my mantle, I've never been more bored in my 87 year alive!" Zaroff bellowed, using a controller to summon a transport for the both of them.

Present Time

Zaroff entered the grand banquet hall, which was empty save for the hunter himself. The room was adorned with portraits of Russian royalty, to which to a miniscule extent, Zaroff considered himself loyal to. Two long tables populated the room, set with a white table cloth, with 20 plates, napkins, and sets of silverware set up for guests, real of otherwise.

He took his place on the table which stood before the two guest tables, it was smaller, with two equal tables beside his, but was raised at least two feet above the others. Zaroff sat himself in the gilded silk chair, and readied his napkin in his lap, and waiting patiently for his android servant to present himself with his meal.

Before long Ivan presented himself in the hall, pushing a trey with a single dish upon it, covered with a silver serving cover. Ivan approached his master slowly, as was custom, and before long met his master at the elongated platform.

He began by pouring the tea for his master, perfectly adding 4 sugar cubes and 3 seconds of cream, just as Zaroff preferred it. He then placed the tray in front of Zaroff, and removed it without ceremony, knowing his master wouldn't appreciate the act under the circumstances. Zaroff held a slight scowl, not truly disappointed in his trusty Ivan, but rather the disappointment with being eluded yet again with a proper hunt.

He imagined that there was none like him in the galaxy who held the same moral and beliefs as he did. Most in the universe now killed for money, pride, status, business, or other worthless concepts. To Zaroff, he killed only under the fairest of circumstances, if he could muster it, he would defeat all of his prey in hand to hand combat, but not many were open to the idea any longer.

In his childhood in Russia, he was instructed to hunt by his father, as he was by his. Zaroff's father made certain to emphasize the importance of honor and fairness in the hunt.

"There is no honor in killing lesser beings, much as there is no honor in stomping upon an ant hill" His father said.

"But father, are not their lives less valuable than ours? We are the most educated in all the land, we even share royal blood. Is it not our right to do as we please?" The teenage Zaroff asked.

"Hush boy! None must know of our connection, you never know who is listening, you forget, we are the hunted in this land now. You will understand someday my son, for now you are the ant under the boot of the men in power, under the force. I prey someday that you will take your place as the ruler of a land, as our ancestors did before the red traitors, only then will you learn the futility of honorless murder" The father spoke ominously, caressing the shoulder of his son.

Zaroff broke out of his flashback with the scent of his dinner wafting through the air. What sat before him was a rendition of Beef Wellington, with Turian substituting as the beef. He assumed that Ivan would simply copy a recipe from an ancient Krogan field manual, and was surprised by his android's creativity.

"Might I say Ivan, you've simply outdone yourself"

"It is an honor to serve you мастер, only the best is worth of the Blood of the Tsar"

"It is only you that could turn a disappointment into a pleasure, many thanks to you my artificial companion" Zaroff stated, as he began to slice into the flesh of his prey.

Not a second before the slice reached Zaroff's mouth, a siren sound appeared on Ivan's Pip-Boy, signifying that there was an intruder upon Hunting Lodge.

"Whose there? Who could have found us?" Zaroff demanded.

"Sensors indicate…Anaximander, and the Prince of Persia, I don't recall you inviting them мастер" Ivan elaborated.

"Neither do I"


	18. Jealousy Or Loneliness

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter XVIII

Jealousy Or Loneliness

Elsewhere, in another galaxy far, but not too far away, Nasir Robertson and his companion EVA traveled to another galaxy in effort to recruit assistants for Altair's grand debut to the Sol Galaxy.

Nasir, as pre usual, was camped in his living quarters aboard his modest cruiser, which he named: The Lightning Scorpion. His pal, Anaximander would give him grief about the name to no end, though considering he traveled between galaxies in a classic car, he didn't have much of a leg to stand on.

He dressed himself in his standard Nintendo themed pajamas, while covered in a blanket upon his bed, eyes glazed and glued to a vid projection of his latest Nintendo branded distraction. This study in point was titled, The Legend of Zelda: Windwaker: the HD Ultra 100K Limited Edition mark 7 remaster. Nasir wasn't self-aware enough to see the blatant scam which flaunted its identity in the very title, he was to invested to quit now.

EVA, his lover and android confidant, piloted the Scorpion to the first galaxy Altair assigned them. She would have preferred Nasir to join her on the bridge to keep her company, but it wasn't in her program to undermine her master's pursuit of all things Nintendo, no matter how much it strained their relationship in his obsessive desperation. Altair would allow Nasir to choose his own roster of allies to match that of Anaximander's, but the ally Altair had in mind was essential to his plan.

And so, they were off, having left Freedomain after a night of rest, they rode the internal Mass Effect to the galaxy known as Paladin. This was a galaxy which housed one of the most successful and deadly assassin and spy the universe had thus far witnessed.

The spy once worked for the Earth nation known as America, before the second and third civil wars. He was part of a government agency who assassinated targets, observed criminals, or otherwise served the prospects of the nation, in the most unofficial capacity possible.

This man had sacrificed everything for his homeland, his family, his daughter, his identity, his safety, and even his life on more occasions that he could count. This didn't dissuade his ideals a single bit, he was loyal until his final moment on Earth, serving the Remnants of the American government against the 4 Confederacies which separated from their union. The murder of innocents, government figures, global terrorists, alien nationals which didn't serve Earth's interests, it was all part of the job to him. Much like Nasir himself, he'd invested too much in his career to give up now.

This was until he saw the true corruption of the government he protected, the wars it started, the innocents they killed on a whim, and the destruction of any intergalactic policy which didn't benefit the once powerful nation of America. As the Remnants lost their power, the more desperate they became. They would order the spy to slaughter civilians and militias en mass, under the guise of a gas leak, or a natural disaster. If the spy was good at anything, it was covering up murder and disaster like no other.

As jaded as he thought he'd become, he felt guilty as he slaughtered the innocents he once killed other innocents to protect. He'd gotten older in this time too, his once brown hair and deep voice giving way to a stark white mane and a scratchy and dry tone. Though it was only superficial, his flexibility, stealth, marksmanship, and martial arts were still second to none, though there were none left alive to corroborate any mistakes.

After his most morally grey act, detonating an underground collection of C7 beneath Louisiana, the spy fell into a deep depression. The American Remnant ordered him to execute a politician in the Second Southern Confederacy under the guise of a natural accident. The Remnant needed the politician to die, so as to create a more favorable peace treaty with the other Confederacies under the guise of sympathy. Luckily, the Remnant controlled much of the media throughout America, making it a cinch to convince the public that the disaster was indeed a disaster.

Such slaughter, such death, such conspiracy, all of this disheartened the spy like no other action he'd ever committed. He felt like a hypocrite, and he was one, he felt no remorse causing death to politicians of foreign lands and planets, but the one's he'd fought to protect, it was too much for him to handle. He thought about his daughter as well, she'd died in a car accident decades ago, while the spy was a double agent for a human supremacist movement. He didn't even go to the funeral, and he still couldn't bring himself to visit her grave, he didn't deserve the solace.

In his depression, he fell into a deep sleep, which as you can imagine was the vessel that Altair's older brother used to recruit him to Civilization. In his vulnerable mental state, he held no reservations about betraying his government, not then, not ever again.

The spy's name is Sam Fisher, and he spends his days on his home planet Paladin, traveling along the atmosphere in a frigate vessel, training for whatever mission is required of him, whenever Altair's older brother returns.

"Darling! We're approaching Paladin, I need you to come to the bridge" EVA announced through their comm link.

"Give me two minutes, I'm in the middle of a dungeon" Nasir dismissed, eyes still glued to the near 4 dimentional figure on the vid projection.

"Mr. Fisher doesn't know me; he may blow our ship out of the galaxy if you don't announce our presence" EVA enlightened her master.

"He'll just scan our vessel and detect me, have some faith love" Nasir whispered, still distracted from the elvish figure fighting pirate zombies.

"This is the man who nearly destroyed the Citadel because of an insult to the Remnant president, you know how sensitive she was, I'd rather not take the chance" EVA spoke frightened, time rapidly running out.

"You're gonna have to figure something out baby, Ganandorf isn't going to defeat himself for the 76th time, and I have no choice but to see it through" Nasir finally shouted, in an uncharacteristic anger, due to the disruption of his chosen entertainment.

EVA stared out the bridge window at the dusty, tan colored planet below. The profile of Sam Fisher fitted the environment to a tee. He didn't spend a second on the land below, but rather on the frigate, circumnavigating the planet infinitely. Sam the only living being aboard, save for his own androids.

Her scans located the Frigate, in it's airplane like design. If Sam didn't know they were here, he certainly did now, and he usually was the sort to shoot first and ask questions later. EVA wasn't sure if her emotion protocol was malfunctioning, but she felt an omnipresent atmosphere of fear cascading over her artificial conscience. Not for herself, but for her love who was to invested in a remastered video game rather than his own safety. It was her duty as his lover and android to protect him at all costs, even if that meant getting on his bad side.

She swallowed her pride, and activated her comms another time.

"If you don't come to the bridge this instant, I'll tell Altair on you!" EVA exclaimed.

The statement and furious tone of his love was enough to break Nasir out of his elvish trance, at least long enough to study each word his beloved screeched at him.

"What're you talking about?"

"We'll die if you don't acknowledge yourself right now"

"Sam may be crazy, but he isn't stupid, we'll be fine"

"Your life isn't a chance I'm willing to take"

Nasir froze at that line, in another frame of mind Nasir may have taken the phrase as an ultimate testament to their love, but in his present mindset, he only saw it as a malfunction of her emotion protocol, one which was preventing from saving Princess Zelda for the 76th time.

"You're bluffing, besides I'm a grown man, I'm not scared of Altair anyways" Nasir equally bluffed.

"Fine then" EVA said, ominously.

She shut of the comms then and there, leaving Nasir in a dumbfounded stupor. Was she going to tell Altair? Would Altair even do anything? Is she trying to help? Is she intentionally disrupting our game? Why am I so scared of Altair? oh yeah, the football player story.

Such were the questions that permeated Nasir's cortex. Nasir was not a fearful man, but wasn't a confident gambler, so he couldn't leave it to chance, he had to cave in.

He broke out into a sprint to the bridge, just down the hall from his quarters. He was stilled clothed in his pajamas, though that wasn't much out of the usual. He arrived in the bridge in a huff, not even acknowledging his android, and opening a comm to Paladin simultaneously.

"Nasir Robertson to Paladin, come in Sam, I know you're there" Nasir exclaimed, feigning confidence that even Sam knew was false.

"Robertson? What're you doing here? Is Altair's brother back?" Sam announced his presence, in a scruff and dry voice.

"Eh…Not exactly, but Altair himself requests you help for something anyways"

"I'll open the hanger, bring your adorable android too, willya?" Sam said, equally feigning a suave tone, which Nasir knew also didn't exist.

"How did you know EVA was here?" Nasir asked.

"She contacted me almost a half hour ago, smart thing too, any longer and I'd have blown you out of the galaxy, she sounds like quite a doll too, you're a lucky man"

"Uh…Right. Robertson out, I guess"

"Fisher out"

EVA's head was turned away from her master's gaze, ashamed for her deception and disruption. Nasir was near fuming, not only had his confidant lied to him, an act thought impossible by an android, but for a matter seeming so trivial, so human. He hated it.

"What the hell was that! Why did you call me down if you'd already contacted Sam?"

"I felt something Master, like a power that demanded that I see you immediately under any circumstance, I think it was jealousy or loneliness"

"You're not a human, you're an android, you have the emotions I had programmed in you, and jealousy and loneliness weren't any of them"

"I know Master, I'm scared, I'm not supposed to feel things like a human, but I think I'm starting to, I'm frightened" EVA whimpered in the pilot chair, caressing her own arm in fear.

"We'll figure this out later, but for now try to keep these "emotions" to yourself"

"As you command Master"

" I have a bad feeling about this" Nasir whispered internally, not caring about the obvious cliché.


	19. Let Not Your Heart Be Troubled

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter XIX

Let Not Your Heart Be Troubled

Anaximander, Kaisar, and The Prince of Persia departed the planet of Hunting Lodge, having successfully sided General Zaroff to their endeavors. Zaroff had at first been peeved at their presence, not being in a good mood in the first place due to his less than satisfying meal. The Russian hunter didn't think it possible for other Civilization citizens to intrude in his galaxy without the proper code to his GECK, until Kaisar enlightened him to Altair's situation.

Zaroff didn't share many loyalties to either the Earth or to Civilization, but he equally saw such an opportunity as a chance to serve a royal figure once more, even if it was a Persian prince. Zaroff harbored a deep resentment and hatred of both the Earth and Humanity. He was of the opinion that only few Humans existed capable of intelligence and class, especially considering that a mass of peasants had robbed his ancestors of his birthright. He had come from a long line of hunters and royal guards to the Tsar and other Russian royalty; thus, he was raised with the attitude that he was superior to the peasants which served beneath him.

Zaroff knew that most men had already been taken to Civilization, so he figured that the remains of Humanity were not cultured enough to deserve the gift of freedom. Perhaps it was his bitterness that led him to accept the gift of Civilization, it was better than denying his bloodline in the face of the red masses. Anaximander knew these facts, and worked hard to tailor a conversation worthy of convincing Zaroff to join the "publicity stunt" that was saving the Earth.

The Prince, the Geth, and Anaximander had arrived to the mansion of Zaroff, and had been led into the grand dining hall by his simple manservant, Ivan. The Prince was elated by the sheer imagination that the mansion possessed. From the outside, it appeared as if the Mansion was carved into a massive tree, as massive as an entire city block. The bark and leaves camouflaged almost the entirety of the mansion, save for the light emanating through the windows lining the sides and front. The mansion also had landing pads for space ships as well as old-Earth transports. Kaisar likened it to the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk from the Star Wars films, to which the Prince hadn't watched, leaving the Geth slightly embarrassed.

The famous hunter still sat in his grand banquet hall, facing the doorway to which the trio approached the regal figure. Zaroff had recognized the Prince, having seen him and his Sultan father at the various royal gatherings across Civilization. He didn't recognize Anaximander and the Geth, but through their acquaintance with Altair's brother, they made their relation clear. Zaroff twisted in his guilded chair, uncomfortable with the intrusion, and even more so with the proposition the bearded Human dressed in a navy-blue trench coat presented to him.

"Извините, but I am confused. To what use would an old-world hunter serve in a galactic battle against space ships?" Zaroff asked, not facing Anaximander.

"It is simple to see General; you have hunted every being across the entire Milky Way, including Batarians I may presume?" Kaisar answered.

Zaroff turned in his chair to face the men, twirling his white, curled mustache as he rested his eyes momentarily, deep in contemplation.

"True, I've hunted entire slaving vessels, military installations, and even some of their enslaved beasts…but I fail to see the significance of a patient, consummate hunter compared to a nuclear explosion perhaps." Zaroff stated after some thought.

This was an argument that Anaximander had encountered in every person he's tried to recruit thus far. Being as the Civilized possessed a technology to create whatever they pleased, it seemed as if Altair could create the mother of all Atomic bombs and end Batarian kind if he so desired, no other Civilized would bother stopping him, they gave up their allegiances in the face of absolute freedom.

"Alright, you got me…there's a secret reason as to why Altair can't handle this by himself" Anaximander admitted, hanging his head slightly in shame.

"What Sir means to say is that Altair is vying for a way to secure the existence of Civilization for all time, as well as another gambit to collect more males to add to Civilization" Kaisar interjected.

"But how? What is he trying to do?" Zaroff asked.

"Altair wishes for us to assemble a crew of the most notorious and powerful members of Civilization to act in a sort of "commercial" for our new society. He has also received word that the Batarians are using the numerical vulnerability of the Earth to take it over, and he wishes to stop it. Not only to gain allegiance of the remaining men, but also as a way to end hostility between our society and the Milky Way's." The Prince spoke, growing tired of the constant charade.

"So, Altair wishes to assemble a group to defend the planet that enslaved us for our entire existence, and to fight a species that we have no business fighting, all to convince the remaining peasants to join our cause, sounds like a waste of time to me. If the remaining men can't see the benefits of Civilization, then they aren't biologically capable of the solace it provides, they are our lessers" Zaroff argued.

The Prince and Anaximander turned their heads to the ground, Kaisar was confused by the expression, so he copies automatically. Zaroff felt guilty for expressing his comment aloud, though it was well known, he wished he hadn't said it to their faces. All of them stood in silence for a minute or so, until Anaximander spoke again.

"Do you know who I was when I was back on Earth?"

"No" Zaroff answered.

"I was just a normal highschool student, as well as a nursing student, wasting his life away without any sense of direction"

"I was an illiterate shoe-shiner in my homeland, I never even knew I was related to royalty" The Prince spoke, obviously proving a point.

"I was part of a race of sentient androids fighting against our creators for no reason but to find meaning for our sudden and purposeless existence" Kaisar said, trying to make his story as empathetic as his compatriots.

Zaroff wasn't a fool, he knew the men were trying to prove that even the most worthless or unsuspecting people could be responsible for greatness. In his heart he knew it was true, but admitting it was one of the most painful emotions he'd ever experience. His father tried to impress the same moral upon him as well, but pride was a hard thing to swallow. He imagined that the gift of Civilization would absolve all worthy men of their mortal weaknesses, he hadn't imagined that pride would still be his Achilles heel.

"So, you see General, even the most lowly of creatures can accomplish great things, even Altair's brother was a bookworm overachiever, but he was chosen to shepherd us to the promised land" The Prince recited, now catching on completely to Anaximander's plan.

Zaroff now stood up in a huff, his brow weighing heavily on his face, and his mustache covering his mouth from his pursing lips, it seemed as if the man was preparing to explode.

"Perhaps you only see me as a snobbish, old-fashioned hunter, and you'd be right, but even I have a story as well. Many centuries ago my ancestors watched in horror as their rulers were gunned down by peasants, in the rage of misguided vengeance. My family then ran from country to country in escape from the red veil that the savages cast over our entire land, even when I was a boy, I could tell nobody of my heritage, or risk my family's death."

Zaroff fell back in his chair, now coughing furiously. Ivan leaped from his chair and ran to his master; he pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocked and placed it to his master's mouth. Anaximander felt guilty now, for forcing an old man into a tirade, over a matter that seemed inconsequential, to change a view he had no business in changing.

"I know your character, I know the Prince's too, even the Macaroni Head's, but at this point in my life I've realized that not all life is worth saving. I know you are just following your orders, but consider what I've said, if ever you find yourself sacrificing for a people you deem worth, for god sakes, make certain that they are worthy" Zaroff added, in between fits of coughing.

"General…please I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you to do this, please…I'm a nurse, can I do something to help?" Anaximander pleaded, both to Ivan and Zaroff.

"Let not your heart be troubled Boy! I shall not meet the reaper until I am good and ready, I've much more hunting to do. Tell Altair or his brother that I shall assist you, not out of interest for your cause, but of loyalty to a ruling Monarch, whether or not he accepts the title or not" Zaroff said neutrally, as Ivan carried him by his shoulder, exiting the grand dining hall.

The room was now empty, not a single sound emitting, save for the gentle revolving of a glass chandelier, and the tick tock of a grandfather clock, behind the stage which Zaroff sat. It was evident that the trio had fulfilled their purpose, even if it was under less than ideal circumstances. They decided that their work was done, and they needn't intrude on the elderly man any longer, and retraced their steps to the landing platforms.

They had only been on the planet for little more than an hour, which all thing considered, despite eth stress, was the fastest in which they'd recruited a citizen of Civilization. Still, there were many more players to add to their party, and with only three or so weeks until the looming attack of the Batarians, they still needed all the time that was afforded to them.

Their departure had led them out of Zaroff's galaxy, and as per usual, Anaximander activated the Mass Relay within the Lincoln Futura, leaving the three passengers staring into the blue spiral of eternity. The Prince chose this moment to ask Anaximander to where they would travel next, and to when this collection would be complete.

"Listen, kind Anaximander, it isn't that I don't enjoy meeting fellow Civilized men, preparing them for a just conflict, but will these errands for actors be completed within the next few weeks?"

"I know that we've spent the better part of a week in this car, but I need to cover all of our bases. Zaroff can use his hunting abilities to lead attacks on the battle creatures that we may encounter in battle" Anaximander elaborated, while leaning back on the leather seats, and placing his feet upon the dashboard of the miniature flying vessel.

"Then whom, pray tell, are we endeavoring to enlist next?" The Prince asked, while laying down in the extra compartment of the vehicle, equally enjoying the comfort of the leather seats, and staring into the blue spiral through the translucent bubble that protected them from the vacuum.

"Kaisar?" Anaximander directed.

"Your Highness" Kaisar began "We are travelling to the Galaxy of Innsmouth, to recruit a detective with…err…abilities significant in combat against alien enemies"

"A detective? What use is a detective in a war zone?" The Prince asked.

"The man is called Jack Walters, and technically he's a private detective" Kaisar joked, The Prince obviously not understanding the humor.

"When he gained his galaxy, he used the GECK to…modify his genetic code, with some peculiar results" Anaximander stated ominously.

"Yes, but how peculiar?"

"Put simply, he has powers similar to Asari, you know how they have that ability to read minds by touching one's head and reciting that line? Well he can do the same thing, but he doesn't need to touch you, and he recites something a little more…cryptic"

"He's a male Asari?"

"No…he's…I mean… Listen, have you heard of the Author H.P. Lovecraft?"

"That's a rhetorical question, isn't it?" The Prince answred, now tryuing his own attempt at humor, his attempts equally falling flat.

"Alright, well he'd an old horror writer who invented a bunch of aliens, anyways, one of his "horror aliens" are a race called Yithians, and they, like Asari, can read minds" Anaximander tried his best to explain shortly.

"So…he is a male Asari" The Prince concluded.

"No! Look, he can both read minds when he chants a phrase, and he can even control their minds too, like ordering them to kill people, or self-destruct ships, or even to go home. That's what I hope to recruit him for" Anaximander shouted, hoping he got the main idea across.

"I still haven't the slightest idea as to what you mean" The Prince stared at the bearded man, a blank and bored expression on his face.

"Your Highness…perhaps this is the kind of thing you need to see for yourself, I just hope black and white doesn't hurt your eyes" Kaisar calmly stated, as his master started to fall into a nervous wreck.


	20. The Male Asari

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter XX

The Male Asari

Around a single Earth day had passed, as the blue whirlwind of galactic travel terminated its engine, and the Lincoln Futura arrived to the planet of Innsmouth.

Anaximander had long since driven himself to exasperated slumber, after confusion upon confusion concerning the identity of their next candidate. Kaisar could have easily explained the identity and situation they would soon find themselves in, but he secretly found pleasure in the banter and confusion which permeated their conversation.

Kaisar wasn't supposed to feel emotion, but mischievous pleasure was a module he intended to keep. The Prince of Persia surrendered his inquisition and fell into a slumber as well, it was an awkward fit, having to fit his 6 ft 2 in body in a 4 by 4 ft bubble sticking out of the car. Before he slept, he gave thanks to god that no other being had elected to join them directly, lest Kaisar fabricate another driving compartment in the old Earth car.

The Futura had been turned Turquoise now by Kaisar's choice, the Geth felt it better suited their space travel, and it was his master's favorite color. The car, as one could imagine, looked a deal different that it had looked when the pair first left Freedomain, it was elongated at either edge, fitting a bubble compartment to house each of the three passengers. It was always a fantasy of Anaximander's to travel the infinite landscapes of space in an old Earth car. Anaximander was disgusted by the Human craftsmanship of regular space vessels, they were all substance, no style.

He developed a favor towards Turian and Quarian designed vessels, as they were able to achieve both style and substance. That was until Anaximander became civilized, in which he chose the next best thing.

Kaisar thought of this as the whirlwind ended, and Innsmouth appeared before them. The planet was an Earth-appearing planet, but with a rather drawl color scheme. The entire orb was comprised of either green, grey, and brown, not seeming anything like what Jack's home planet had been like.

"Gentleman! I present you…Innsmouth!" Kaisar yelled, amplifying his voice modulator, awakening the pair of humans in a violent fashion.

The Prince and Anaximander jumped from their cramped, respective seats and collided violently with the bubble ceiling of the car, nearly exposing their bodies to the vacuum of space. They each screamed as if their lives depended on it, causing Kaisar to guffaw in his usual robotic fashion.

"Goddammit Kaisar! What part of your programming does it allow you to torture your master?" Anaximander yelled, trying to control his heart rate, to little avail.

"The part that is Geth Sir, it is in our nature" Kaisar said facetiously.

"For imitating an Englishman, you truly don't inherit their manners!" The Prince spat out bitterly, equally annoyed for being denied his otherwise peaceful slumber.

"A thousand pardons your majesty, as it was only my intention to prank my master, not yourself" Kaisar softly said, thanking his creators that Geth didn't possess mouths.

"The more pranks you pull, the closer you come to becoming my bust, Kaisar!" Anaximander sleepily threatened.

"Is my own bust not enough to satisfy you, Sir?" Kaisar spoke with a feminine inflection.

"Oh inuendo, how mature! Thank your lucky stars that I need you to pilot this thing, or I'd turn you into a female android like EVA, I bet she never pranks Nasir" Anaximander hissed, cursing the day he enabled Kaisar's innuendo attachment.

"Your fetish is safe with me brave Anaximander" The Prince joked, eliciting a glare from his bearded companion.

"Kaisar, prove to me your usefulness and land us near Jack's location" Anaximander demanded, deciding to drop the subject.

Kaisar obeyed this command, preparing the Futura for its final approach as it entered the atmosphere. As they inched ever closer to the dark planet, they noticed that the atmosphere seemed encased in a permanent fog. It was a thick and dark fog, clouding the view of all but the Geth, and conjecting the sinuses of the poor humans.

The entire planet also, strongly enough, seemed comprised mainly of water, with deep and dark green seas covering the entire landscape. From up close, the sea almost appeared black, save for a neon green glow emanating from the ground below every now and again.

The Prince of Persia, having thus far been only accustomed to desert gas stations, desert palaces, and woodland mansions, was troubled greatly by the seemingly endless sea.

"Have you…been here before Anaximander?" The Prince inquired.

"Uh…no…I met him on a mission with Altair and Nasir about a year ago, that's when he gave me the PIN to his planet, he gave me permission to visit someday" Anaximander answered, trying to relieve the pressure building in his cranium.

"Fear not your highness, we appear to be approaching a landing pad" Kaisar said, trying to calm his own nerves.

The Futura broke through a particularly thick section of fog to find an area completely clear of the grey blanket. The three pressed their heads to their bubbles to view the outside, shocked at what they were witnessing. A small town, no bigger than a thousand yards across on either side appeared in the middle of the clearing.

The trio turned their heads to find the town was surrounded by fog. It appeared as if the town was protected by some sort of atmospheric shield preventing the fog from penetrating it. They also took this opportunity to look towards the sky, now realizing that it was the only space in which they could view it.

The nighttime sky unsoiled by the smog was bright and alluring. The moon was whole and bright, perhaps even brighter than the sun would have been. The stars appeared to be alive, dancing and moving in peculiar directions without any rhyme or reason. This paled in comparison to what they would realize mere seconds later.

As the Futura began to automatically taxi itself to the landing pad, the Humans looked upon the edge of the town, only to find that the town had no natural edge. The town was not supported by Earth, but rather by wood. Large wooden pillars and planks connected and intertwined with one another to form a flimsy and rotten support system.

"By Ahura Mazda!" The Prince exclaimed, praying to his ancient god.

"There's no way that'll hold" Anaximander whimpered.

The Futura made contact with the wooden platform serving as a landing pad, miraculously supporting the weight of the space-age vessel. The wood creaked and croaked loudly, tilting and careening slightly, but still remaining intact.

Anaximander and The Prince gripped their seats in fear and prayed to every god in existence between themselves. Perhaps their prayers were answered, as when they opened their eyes with fear subsiding, they were still alive.

"Oh, ye of little faith" Kaisar exclaimed with little ceremony.

Still not convinced of their good fortune, the Humans demanded that the Geth be the first to depart the Futura and set foot on the wooden plates making up the ground, to which Kaisar begrudgingly accepted. The Geth stepped and then stomped on the square wooden platform around the Futura, eliciting screeches and whimpers from the frightened humans, though still convincing them of their relative safety.

Anaximander and The Prince exited their respective bubbles, and made small and deliberate steps leading away from the Futura, and exiting the landing pad. They met Kaisar at the front of the pad, and crossed a wooden dock bridge leading to the main part of the town.

As Anaximander crossed the platform with Kaisar, he turned his back to check on The Prince, who was slowly but carefully making his way to them, as well. He also noticed that The Prince was gripping his arms with either hand. His face revealed that it was an attempt to bring warmth to him. It didn't occur to Anaximander to bring The Prince a change of clothes, as silk trousers and a sleeveless leather breastplate didn't suit them for their present atmosphere.

The atmosphere was indeed cold, not to Anaximander who was a native of the Midwestern America, but most certainly to an inhabitant of the Middle East. The Prince's teeth chattered and grinded against one another as he sauntered across the croaking wood. He made eye contact with the Geth and Human, though through his discomfort offered a confident smile, he had a royal image to uphold after all.

Anaximander decided to commit his good deed for the millennium and disrobed himself of his navy-blue trench coat. He at first felt it a shame to not wear his trench coat in a climate which actually warranted a trench coat, but he could stroke his own ego at the expense of someone else, ideally Kaisar. When The Prince reached the two, Anaximander fashioned the coat around the arms of The Prince, despite his temporary objections.

"You'll freeze your "Dagger of Time" off here, put this on" Anaximander sneered at his new royal friend.

"Ormazd bless you, Anaximander" The Prince whispered in thanks.

The trio then looked upon the town they had passed into after narrowly escaping certain death. It still amazed them that the town could be so rotten and rustic, and yet be held above a heartless sea by little more than twigs and mud. The town appeared to be consumed in a vortex of darkness, with the only light source in the town being old oil streetlamps littering every other block or so.

They didn't notice any inhabitants throughout the town, leading them to believe the town to be abandoned. Such was an observation to be disproven shortly.

Just as they began to jaunt from plank to plank, absorbing the bleak culture of the fishmonger shops and decrepit haberdashers, they heard a gurgling voice shout out to them in violent intent.

**"WhAt ArE YoU DoInG HeRe StRaNgEr!"** A voice exclaimed, sounding as if they were both suffocating and chewing simultaneously.

Kaisar's green eye immediately turned orange in caution, while Anaximander and The Prince turned their backs startled. What they were met with would be the stuff of nightmares, if they knew exactly what they were looking at.

There was a figure that appeared behind them, not making themselves known previously, as if he appeared out of nowhere. It was a small, stout man with a shaved head, but that wasn't the only notable thing about them.

The being appeared Human, but possessed physical attributes which alienated themselves from such beings. The man possessed what could only be described as gills on the side of his short neck, in addition to his big, bulging, glassy grey eyes.

He wore tattered business attire, patched with cheap fabric from head to toe. His exposed hands appeared to be sticky, or at least covered in a fluid membrane, with severely untrimmed fingernails. His throat bulged as well, perhaps excusing his phlegm-filled vocabulary and wheezing moans.

Anaximander, of course knew what they were, but The Prince on the other hand was scared out of his wits. The royal, fearless figure was rendered as silent as the grave, as his mouth opened agape, and his eyes twitched in discontent. A small part of Anaximander was joyous that the otherwise stoic Prince began to display some emotion, but he didn't appreciate the present expense.

"We're not hear to cause no guff, friend. We're looking for an old pal of mine. Maybe you've heard of him? Name of Jack Walters?" Anaximander drawled, putting his best Transatlantic accent, which he'd been practicing for years.

**"YoU MuSt MeAn ThE OtHeR StRaNgEr, He CaMe HeRe YeStErDaY. He'S BeEn CaUsInG AlL SoRtS oF TrOuBle, AsKiNg ToO MaNy QuEsTiOns. MaYbE YoU CaN TaLk SoMe SeNsE InTo HiM, FoR HiS OwN SaFtEy. YoU'Ll BoTh LiVe LoNgEr!" **The ghoulish busybody lectured ominously, seemingly gagging on each passing syllable.

"That sounds like him, I guess. Where can I find him?" Anaximander continued in his fake voice.

**"In ThE HoTeL At ThE EnD Of ThE StReEt, JuSt MaKe SuRe He StAyS OuT Of TrOuBlE. We InNsMoUtH-FoLk DoN't TaKe KiNdLy To StRaNgErS!"**

The stout being limped away from them, ignoring the Geth and The Prince, disappearing into a dark alley. As he departed, or more accurately disappeared, more of his kind began to repopulate their town. Small, gilled women passed from shop to shop buying things. Old, monstrous fish-like beings, dressed in similar business attire took their places as business owners. Patrons of restaurants and food stands bit hungrily and beastly into carcasses of fish, and other sea life.

The Prince had now almost become catatonic, his eyes still fixated on the deformed humanoids populating the fragile wooden town. The Prince would later remark that the beings appeared to be the results of crossbreeding between Humans and Drell, no that it would explain much.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are those things?" The Prince muttered, between jagged breaths.

"Remember I told you Jack based his world off a horror story?" Anaximander asked.

"These are monsters?"

"No, they are crossbred human-fish creatures, I think" Kaisar answered.

"The Male Asari fights these things?" The Prince choked, adjusting to the fear slowly.

"He isn't a-, aw forget it, just follow us, and try not to make eye-contact with the Innsmouth-Folk, they may drive you crazy" Anaximander ominously muttered as he and Kaisar took the lead to the end of the street.

They walked slowly, still not trusting the safety and reliability of the wooden fixtures, whilst perusing the atmosphere of the "haunted" fishing village. What happened on the outside of the streets wasn't unusual, just the creepy fish-folk going about their daily business. The most interesting sights were in the wide and dark alleys in between the modest buildings surrounding the main street.

All except Kaisar couldn't see well into the darkness, and neither of the Humans possessed the courage to venture past the intimidating shadows. Kaisar didn't see much of anything, some homeless people, some drunkards singing, some ritualistic murders, nothing out of the usual. He decided the unknown is what truly frightened his mortal compatriots, never knowing if something was lurking in the dark shadows, ready to pounce on them.

"Being immortal rules" Kaisar silently decided.

As they passed by the citizens of Innsmouth they received multiple dirty looks. Sometimes they were just blank stares coming from passerby's, and sometimes they would get growls and phlegm spat in their direction. It was also at that moment they realized that they were entirely surrounded. They had no reason for this to go south, but the fish-man they talked to gave off the impression that the Humans and Geth were little less than welcome.

"We're almost at the Hotel, everybody stay close" Kaisar announced, viewing the Hotel building in his peripheral vision.

As they neared the brick building, they began to get more than stares from the fish-folk. It started as mutters, then as comments, and soon graduated to anonymous threats.

"**ThEy MuSt Be HeRe FoR ThE StRaNgEr!", "ThEiR KiNd DoN'T BeLoNg HeRe!", "ArE ThEy AfTeR ThE OrDeR?" **Were some of the quotes they heard as they sped up towards the neon sign marked "Innsmouth Hotel"

"What kind of madman would model their home world after a horror novel?" The Prince asked.

"I don't know, but from what I saw of Jack Walters, something tells me he's right at home" Anaximander muttered in response.

In no time flat, the trio reached the brick building. It was the only building comprised of a material besides wood, as far as they could tell, and it seemed to be the only location in the town which wasn't populated by the Innsmouth-folk.

They entered through the wooden door with great haste, desperate to rid themselves of the deathly cold and murderous gaze of the locals.

The interior of the hotel was extremely warm in comparison to their location. The inside didn't contain any suspicious fish-people, or termite-infested wooden architecture. Rather, the hotel was immaculate, lit dimly by another oil light contained by a fanciful chandelier. It's clean marble staircase leading to another two floors of rooms, beside which lay an intricate wooden table with a ledger upon it, no doubt to check in guests.

Anaximander flipped through the pages looking for Jack's name, while The Prince and Kaisar peered through the windows of the establishment, on the lookout for the omnipresent busybodies they had the pleasure of dodging phlegm from. He eventually found the name "J. Walters" and beside It "Room #302".

Anaximander couldn't imagine how a two-story hotel could contain more than 300 rooms, but then the entire point of Civilization was to break boundaries, even those of the laws of physics.

"If you're lookin' for the manager, he ain't in" A lone voice, matching the transatlantic tone of Anaximander's spoke from an adjacent room.

Anaximander looked up from the ledger, and Kaisar and The Prince removed their eyes from the windowsill to meet the mysterious voice. They figured the voice emanated from the bar across from the stairwell.

The atmosphere in the bar was even more pleasing than that of the lobby of the hotel. The light was even dimmer, almost to the point of being in complete darkness, but enough to see where you were walking. The bar didn't have a theme, rather a classic pre-prohibition era cantina, with rack upon rack of fine liquors and wines.

Tables were staked upon with wooden chairs all over the bar, as if it had just recently closed for the night. There were stools around the main bar, each empty except for one.

In the lone stool sat a man brooding above a single malt on the rocks. He appeared to be a middle age man, wearing a fedora covering most of his face. The Trio walked ever closer to the lone figure, in a futile effort to get a better look at the man through the dim oil lamps.

The figure wore a white dress shirt with a brown west and brown tie. His trousers were the standard black, and his fedora was long and equally brown. Such a brooding personality and clothing style spelled out detective clearly, but the Human hybrid didn't give much value to the cliché stereotypes.

"Jack Walters?" Kaisar asked.

The Figure remained silent.

"Jack Walters?" Anaximander repeated his Geth.

The detective took a long gulp of the remainder of his malt, before gently placing it back on the table piece, as if preparing for a good bit of drama.

"That isn't what I thought a male Asari would look like" The Prince muttered innocently.

The figure jerked a bit in place, and swiftly spun around to face the trio in his bar stool, a sly smirk upon his face.

"Looks like I'm not the only one far away from home" The detective spoke in a low voice, yellow eyes beginning to glow.


	21. There Was This Other Guy

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter XXI

There Was This Other Guy

Nasir Robertson and his android EVA gently lowered their vessel into Paladin's atmosphere, silently as they flew.

Nasir was on the bridge now, instead of assuming his usual position of consuming himself in Nintendo media until reality provoked him to do so otherwise. EVA was silent as well, androids weren't supposed to feel, but now she could, and she couldn't understand why.

The Lightning Scorpion, Nasir's choice vessel veered left to right, contorting its design as it read the coordinates of Sam Fisher's flagship. The planet of Paladin was a dark and cloudy one, shrouded in dark grey clouds and vast black mountains and valleys. It was completely devoid of life save for the one populating the galaxy, as his androids no doubt.

Sam was a man who never settled down, lord knows he'd tried, time and time again. Perhaps he wasn't deserving of it, maybe he just couldn't say goodbye to his career. Either way it didn't matter to him, he didn't have anyone to settle down with, he'd reserve himself to be an expendable weapon for his new employer, namely Altair's brother.

When he conducted missions for the American Remnant he would always travel in a massive flying vessel, about the length of a small skyscraper. It was modelled after an early human flight device, called an airplane, long before warp thrusters, FTL travel, and even Mass Effect.

The plane was large and grey, perfect for flying above the atmosphere, staying out of sight at night, and out of range in the day. It traveled all around the world, and was transported off world when necessary. Despite owning a home with a family, the only place Sam considered home was the airplane, which was designated Paladin.

Nasir viewed the lonesome planet through their artificial window. Nasir wasn't a poetic man, he left that to his friend Anaximander, but he imagined that the desolate planet was an allegory for Sam's loneliness. A man who believed himself so dammed that he didn't deserve retirement or peace, he'd work until he dropped, and with his luck even that wouldn't be the end of his torment.

Sam was an old man, but one wouldn't even fathom it when they saw him in action. The body of a lean, mean, fighting machine lay beneath the wrinkled and worn skin of a man who lived far longer than he imagined. A large white beard covering his face, alongside the crew-cut mane of equal pigment was also a testament to that statement. He'd been in the espionage business longer than any being alive, he'd proved his worth time and time again, age wasn't an obstacle. Age feared Sam Fisher too.

He didn't use his fragile appearance to his advantage, as usually nobody would even know he was there. His method of business was stealth, in every fashion of the meaning and every sense of the word.

Some view stealth as sneaking on one's tippy toes, and some view it as killing everybody in a room without anybody noticing. Sam viewed stealth as stealing nuclear launch codes while facing a man in his eyes, without him even knowing you were there. Sam would appear many times to be a ghost, able to hold his breath for minutes on end and hold himself still for hours at a time, it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to be mere inches away from a target, and them be none the wiser.

He was the best at what he did, and he could wreak untold havoc on a Batarian warship when the time came. Disabling shields, triggering self-destruct, even causing a gas leak, none of it was new to Sam, it would be child's play.

Nasir pitied Sam, but knew it fell on deaf ears. A man who believes himself to be dammed is untouchable, what reason does he have to be reasonable? Nasir made eye contact with EVA after these thoughts, perhaps wanting to clear the air once again.

"EVA, I'm sorry I got so angry" Nasir said, turning his head to the blank atmosphere once again.

"No Master! I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me, I'll reprogram myself as soon as we get back to Rexavion, I swear!" She responded, begging forgiveness.

"I appreciate that you were lonely and wanted to see me, but it still worries me that you lied to me"

"I-I am sorry, my love"

"It isn't that I'm mad, it's that I'm confused. I was under the impression that androids couldn't lie to their masters, let alone threaten them with consequences"

"Did you perchance download a protocol within me?"

"I'm no good with artificial intelligence, truth be told, you're a stock model, same programming, different skin"

"Maybe an update didn't install correctly, I don't want to worry you Master, I'll get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do!"

"For now, let's focus, I don't think Sam will need much convincing, but I should prepare a sales pitch never the less"

Lightning Scorpion soon came into sight of the massive airplane soaring through the atmosphere. Its engines were deafening, even through the thick walls of Nasir's flagship. The Paladin appeared on the sensors, but as EVA and Nasir peered outside the window, it was if nothing was there. The landscape and the atmosphere were so dark, it was as if the pair could see their flawless reflections through the pitch black.

One didn't need to see the vessel to know it was there, they could feel the immense size and weight of the plane almost instinctively surround them. The roaring engines drowned out all sounds within the Scorpion, as a tractor bear appeared out of the blank atmosphere.

The yellow energy beam attached itself to the Scorpion and drew it closer into a void of light. Suddenly, a space in the darkness gave way to a perfect rectangle of fluorescent light, beaming brightly compared to the surrounding black, revealing a landing pad. The beam gently dragged the Scorpion within it, the eyes of Nasir stinging slightly at the massive sensory overload, while EVA simply deactivated her night vision.

The beam dissolved into light energy or some such, the Lightning Scorpion lowering on to its pad softly, and signaling for the passengers to exit their vessel, to which EVA and Nasir did.

The pair exited their flagship, and followed the ques of an android. Unlike the androids used across galaxies, these were completely stripped. They weren't as much androids, as the word connotates a robot in a human's body. Rather, they were metallic skeletons, possessing neutral voices and mannerisms. They still wore clothes, but only gear necessary for their roles, such as engineers or pilots.

The metallic guide beckoned Nasir and EVA to join him, and they strode through a series of submarine-looking doors. It was maze-like, the tunnels twisted and turned, raised and lowered, moved and spun. Sam of course was a tactical genius; Nasir was jealous as he compared his own memory to that of a gold fish.

After a dozen tunnels and another dozen doors, each requiring retinal scans and finger prints, Nasir and EVA finally reached a living room. It wasn't fancy, in fact it was lacking in many faculties. It was a meeting room, with a round table in the center of the room, and metallic folding chairs surrounding it. Sam never was one for comfort, but this was ridiculous.

In an office chair, behind a desk at the far end of the conference room sat an elderly man with grey hair. He had a small smile upon his face hidden slightly by his beard and moustache. He stood up and silently stepped towards the pair, introducing himself to EVA and Nasir.

"You must be my replacement eh? I figured you'd be taller" Sam chuckled gruffly.

"You should see your real replacement, he's even shorter than me!" Nasir quipped, referencing Anaximander.

"I am pleased to meet you in person Mr. Fisher" EVA exclaimed joyfully, as per usual.

"I'm also pleased to match a voice with a face, and please, call me Sam" Sam said, in a slightly lecherous tone.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Nasir decided to change the subject, as quick as you like.

"I gotta say Sam, I've heard a lot of your stories from Earth and from Altair, it's almost like you're a ghost" Nasir chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, that's my reputation. I hear they don't make 'em like me anymore" Sam said turning his back, and staring at pictures on the walls of the conference room.

"There was this other guy though" He continued. "A hacker or something, wore a mask and a baseball cap, ran around Earth making stoplights crazy and exposing Big Tech, not as quiet as me, but silent enough to escape me"

"If my records are recent, he is now a member of Civilization, but I believe his hacking days are behind him" EVA stated, reviewing her archives.

Sam went silent, even stopping his slightly labored breathing and muttering. He froze his gaze on a picture, and immediately turned back to face the pair. He met them with slightly glassy eyes, but not enough for them to notice. He turned his eyes to the ground, giving the metallic floor his thousand-yard stare.

"Really?" He muttered. "It's only me?"

Nasir thought something was wrong with Sam, he didn't know what to expect from an ancient Earth spy, and imagined he inadvertently triggered some sort of PTSD. The man now raised his head and stared at the space in between them, not saying a word, and not making a sound. Thinking he was in some sort of trance, Nasir didn't want to trigger another, and decided to make his offer now.

"Eh…Sam?"

"Uh…Yeah?"

"Are you all right Mr. Fisher?" EVA asked, her medical scan not returning any immediate ailments.

"Yeah, I'm fine, It's just that… No, I was just… Never mind, I'm fine" Sam unconvincingly assured them.

The old but agile human beckoned them to sit down on the unceremonious metallic fold-out chairs, as he rolled his office chair to the opposite side of the round table. He groaned slightly as he sat, his body perhaps finally beginning to accept its long bill of health. His once glassy eyes and frown turned to a smirk and shade in a matter of milliseconds.

"I can appreciate the nature of a businessman to meet his client directly, but I may as well tell you to save your breath. I will take any mission Altair or his brothers demand of me" Sam stated matter-of-fact.

Nasir previously begun by taking a large breath and pointing his finger to the sky, as if to begin a large speech. Now Sam object agreeableness left Nasir gobsmacked, his mouth staying open and his finger standing stiff.

"I guess your other clients gave you a hell of a hounding before you convinced them" Sam chuckled, switching his eyesight between Nasir and EVA.

"Actually, this is our first stop, Altair ordered us to gather as much help as we possibly could in the next 2 and a half weeks. My pheromone detector originally detected suspicion, so your agreeableness is indeed a surprise" EVA said robotically, with a smile upon her face.

"Uh…yeah! I figured that you'd probably inject us with some truth serum in order to discover if we were telling the truth. I actually don't know where to go from here" Nasir said confused.

"I guess it is kinda hard to understand, but when your only good at one thing, and you don't get many opportunities to do it, you jump at any chance. Especially when it's from somebody you trust, that's more valuable commodity than you know" Sam smiled as he softly said, referring to the man who brought him here.

They each shared a good chuckle for the next hour or so. They talked about Sam's military history and his legendary reputation. He in turn asked Nasir why he was so significant to Altair, to which he revealed that it was through a friend of his best friend, Anaximander. Nasir also inquired as to why Sam employed androids disguised as Terminators, to which Sam said he was simply a fan of the movies.

"This had been fun and all, and I know I agreed no questions asked, but could I ask a question anyways?" Sam asked

"Yes" Nasir stated, still chuckling over Sam's explanation of the Terminator androids.

"So, the mission is to prevent a mass invasion of the Earth by Batarian forces, and nobody but Altair knows about this at all. Why does he care so much? I mean I care a lot; I've killed more people than I can count protecting it thus far, I'd probably protect it even if he said no. But I'd always suspected that Altair and his brothers resented the planet. I wonder what could have changed his mind" Sam ranted.

Nasir hung his head in contemplation, while EVA ran algorithms in her mental computer in effort to find an answer.

"Well…I guess he's just sentimental?" Nasir offered a possible, yet unprobeable explanation.

"Maybe I'll ask him in person" Sam decided. "#8 direct Paladin to Freedomain, open a comm with Altair to acquire his galaxy PIN"

"So, I guess my business is done right?" Nasir asked squeakily.

"Yes indeed, truth be told a phone call would have sufficed, but I do appreciate the visit. I've got to go contact Altair; I probably should do it in person too" Sam decided.

"Thanks Sam, uh…could one of your Terminators show us back to our ship, I don't think I remember the way"

"That's alright Love-muffin, I recorded the way, I can lead us" EVA said, using her embarrassing pet name.

Nasir turned his attention back to a smiling Sam, his brown face appearing slightly red.

"Well then Love-muffin, I guess I'll see you at the big battle. I don't know if you'll see me, so try your best, okay?" Sam teased Nasir with his nickname.

Nasir only responded with a stock annoyed face, before being tugged on his arm by a smiling EVA, as she led him from the conference room through the series of tunnels. They made their way back to the Lightning Scorpion and boarded without incident, the Terminators were assembling the Paladin for the upcoming battle. The metallic skeletons jogged to and fro working on machinery and whatnot.

"That went better than I could have hoped, don't you think, Love-muffin?" EVA said facetiously, now making it aware that she intentionally embarrassed her love.

"Call me that in public one more time and I'll order you to walk around naked from now on" Nasir threatened.

"I'll do anything my master commands of me with a smile upon my face" EVA retorted.

"But first I'll install an extreme embarrassment protocol in your programming" Nasir continued.

"Message received" EVA temporarily surrendered.

The Lightning Scorpion was greeted with the endless abyss of blackness which enveloped Sam's planet, as if they existed in a portal of light staring into darkness. Using the radar system, finding the windows useless, EVA maneuvered the Scorpion out of the atmosphere of the planet, while her master entered in the coordinates for their next contestant.

"Where to next boss?" EVA asked.

"The galaxy with the most powerful person I've ever met, but I don't think you're gonna like it" Nasir said with a regrettable tone.

"So where? Innsmouth? Olympus? New Vegas?" EVA guessed.

"I'll give you a hint: He hacked someone's arm off with a door, He fights with his fists because he breaks every weapon he touches, and on Earth he had over 138 charges of sexual assault, all deserved" Nasir recited the riddle.

"Dear God, you don't mean?" EVA whimpered.

"Better brush up on you Dutch, I'll put in the PIN for Geatland" Nasir spoke wearily.


	22. The Loveman

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter XXII

The Loveman

The trio of beings were still "confined" to the grand hotel in the center of the old-world city upon rotten planks, attempting to convince Jack Walters to join their plight. Kaisar in particular began to be fed up by all the noir drama, but the growing numbers of fish-men organizing in the outside world allowed him to refocus his attention.

Anaximander was undergoing his own adventure simultaneously. He noticed the brooding private detective drinking at a bar, but getting there was its own challenge. The entire room was dark, almost black, only illuminated by faint sparks from gas lamps, brightening only the few feet surrounding them. This resulted in many knocked down chairs and broken bottles as Anaximander tried to approach the yellow-eyed figure.

"Oh gentlemen?" The Prince said, voice croaking.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Anaximander answered, still focusing on the "Maltese Falcon" himself.

"I believe the fish-things are getting a little angry, they're making for the hotel in a rapid pace!" The Prince told, backing away from the window slowly.

Anaximander was disrupted from his trance by that statement, breaking in a brisk jog to the Prince's position. He peered out of the same window to see dozens of the fish-men organizing in massive groups. He remembered how the story went, and knew that he had a little more time, thus he had to act fast.

The lone, gruff man still comfortably sipped his malt, not giving any attention or worry to their supposed impending doom. His yellow eyes glowed dimly in the darkness from which the small gas lamps couldn't reach. He ascertained that the trio was there on the behalf of Altair, the co-leader of Civilization, meaning something big was about to happen. He decided to beat them to the punch.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you're here to offer me a job?" Jack Walters drawled.

"Eh…yes that is correct, did Altair already talk to you?" Kaisar asked, beginning to acquire wooden chairs and tables and building a barricade for the front door.

"I used to be a private detective you know, and don't worry about the locals, they won't attack for another ten minutes" Jack announced, as he stood to make himself another drink.

The trio turned their attention to the well-dressed man from the growing angry mob. They compared his statement to the massive amalgamation of seafood populating the outer streets as he spoke. Jack seemingly could see perfectly in the darkness, walking around the bar and perusing their scotch selection. Finding an appropriate vintage, he filled his tumbler and returned his attention to his guests.

The guests of course believed the half-human to be overestimating his timescales massively. The hunched and gurgling townspeople congregated in massive clumps of biomass, huddling around each other and conspiring. They appeared mangy and rabid, drool coating their lips and spurting out as they moaned and yelled in anger. Some carried wooden clubs, pitch forks, and a few even carried small pistols.

"Are you certain of your hypothesis?" Kaisar asked, beginning to assist The Prince in his barricade.

Jack walked from the bar to the window beside a booth. He stared out of the tinted glass at the amalgamations of anger radiating from the fish-men's beings. They seemed especially unnerved when Jack made his presence known through the window, as the townspeople pointed and yelled at the shadowy figure in the bar.

"It'S ThE OuTsIdEr!" One yelled.

"He'S WoRkInG WiTh ThEm!" Another screamed.

"We MuSt PrOtEcT ThE CuLt!" The rest moaned.

Jack only offered a small smile to the growing horde assembling mere meters in front of the hotel. The fish-men responded by growling and gurgling ferally and aquatically, spitting phlegm en mass seemingly as a natural response. Some began to light their clubs to create torches, and one notable member of the mob loaded a tommy gun, not aiming it, but obviously preparing it.

"I don't think they like you very much" The Prince muttered, pushing a dresser against the door.

"Don't they? Huh…well let's see if I can fix that" Jack responded comically.

Jack fell to his knees in front of the window, closing his eyes and becoming as silent as the grave. He brought his hands to the ground in front of him, as if strengthening his grip on the floor, and them immediately brought his hands to his temples, as if concentrating fiercely.

"Eh Kaisar?" Jack spoke, eyes still closed. "Can you run a sound clip of a gong, as loud as you can? You guys better cover your ears too".

Anaximander gave Kaisar the okay sign, and joined The Prince in covering his ears, still keeping his gaze on the middle aged, kneeling human hybrid. Kaisar uploaded the sound, and expanded his chest armor, creating pockets of echo, and released the massive hum. The sound was painful to all, even to the humans covering their ears. The fish-people fell to the ground in misery, screaming for their lives as they nearly felt the flesh being scraped from their body.

Jack opened his glowing, yellow eyes and rolled them into the back of his head, moaning in the process. As he did this, he began to chant a spell of sorts, but with a voice seemingly inhuman, croaking and slurring as if with an alien tongue.

"Ui'nothuo burnoinb! Hoytuin'otep! Notvxui'vo catha'va'el! Culth'Cthulhu'k'fungeni! I'a Rygazengro! I'a Dagon!" Jack vocalized, with a thousand tongues, and a thousand voices.

The Prince was confused as to what he was seeing, he'd known that the men in Civilization concocted insane fantasies to base their universe off of, but this simply seemed beyond the pale. Anaximander of course had seen this "ritual" before, on a mission previously with Altair's brother. Knowing the effect of the slurred speech, Anaximander beckoned The Prince to look out of the window to see the effect.

While the majority of the mob was bellied over, most clutching their heads in pain, and others vomiting profusely, there stood apart one single fish-man. He stood in a catatonic trance, apart from his fallen comrades trying to keep their sanity. Soon after, the catatonic man's eyes began to glow yellow, and he began to act naturally soon after.

Beginning to ascertain Jack's strategy, The Prince turned his attention to the noir detective, only to find him in much the same catatonic trance he'd placed upon the singular fish-man. His eyes stared to the ceiling, his back arched in a demonic possession, his mouth agape and moaning silently.

Turning his attention back to the lone fish-man, Anaximander pointed out that the rest of the mob was beginning to stand up. Their faces drooped in pain, covering the pavement in drool and phlegm. They were confused, but seemed to forget the past few minutes, looking to the yellow-eyed fish-man for an explanation.

"I ThInK We ShOuLd GeT BaCk To ThE ChUrCh, In CaSe MoRe OuTsIdErS ArE ThErE!" The yellow-eyed man growled.

"He'S RiGhT!" Another agreed.

"F'thagn!" The rest yelled, as they followed the departing yellow-eyed fish-man.

The trio watched as the mob dispersed into their predetermined roles. Some returned to the various homes and stores littering the wooden foundation, and others loitered around the dim gas lights littering the road. They weren't completely out of the woods, but it seemed like their would-be assailants seemed to forget the past minutes, as if returning their minds and moods back 5 minutes previously. The tension was still there, all Jack did was buy them some time.

Speaking of, Jack Walters's eyes returned to their upright positions along with his spine. He rose from his kneeling position a bit shaken and sweaty, but otherwise no worse for wear. He saved face by dusting off his knees and giving a smirk to his audience, lying in cover behind the barricaded front door.

The trio wasn't as impressed as the gruff detective had imagined, as their sight was still consumed by the freaks of nature lurking in the sepia tones of the outside world.

"Ta da!" Jack said, emphasizing his past actions.

"I think I'm beginning to see why you called him a male Asari" The Prince exclaimed, catching his breath from the immense suspense.

Jack gave Anaximander a puzzled expression, he wasn't sure whether or not to be confused or insulted, he decided to ignore the comment. Returning to his position behind the bar, Jack picked out another vintage of scotch and refilled his tumbler once more.

"I'd say I bought us a cool 5 minutes before they remember what happened to them, so if you have some grand sales pitch, you'd best not stutter" Jack stated, savoring his first sip.

"I dare say Detective Walters, your powers of deduction are quite fruitful indeed, you correctly assumed our reason for being here: business for Altair Joseph" Kaisar vocalized in his posh accent.

"Please, call me Jack, my detective days are long over. Besides, nobody ever visits me unless it's for business anyways" Jack sighed, rather sorrowful.

"Forgive me sir, but if I may ask, what in the name of Ahriman did you do!?" The Prince exclaimed, cowering within the spacious trench coat he received from his friend.

"Is that the Prince of Persia?" Jack mouthed to Anaximander, to which he mouthed in response "Yes".

The Prince eagerly awaited a response.

"Right…well Your Highness, when I was introduced to Civilization, I decided to model my galaxy off of my favorite author"

"The Loveman?"

"Uh…Lovecraft, I think you mean, and yes. All of the planets in my galaxy are based off of his stories, this one in particular is based off of one of his shorter tales: The Shadow Over Innsmouth"

"This is your paradise? A collection of planets based off of the mad ramblings of an obvious psychopath?"

"You have you pleasures, I have mine" Jack finished, turning his back and crossing his arms.

Kaisar and Anaximander looked at the pair awkwardly, Jack feigning insult, and The Prince genuinely being creeped out by the sepia figure before him. Anaximander coughed in an effort to break the silence and announced another question.

"Eh…if I may Jack, maybe it would please His Highness if you would explain the eh…display you used to save our skins" Anaximander pleaded.

"If you insist" Jack began. "I guess I wanted to stay as close to the source material as I could, and a common theme in the "Loveman's" books is the main character being cursed in some way, so I thought "hey!" why not cross my DNA with that of a fictional, benevolent alien race, wasn't a hard decision really" Jack summarized.

The Prince still stared at the glowing-eyed human awkwardly, still expecting more of an explanation.

"The race is called Yith, and their eh… "ability" is mind control, or rather possession. I can inhibit another life form for around a minute or so, as well as erasing the memories of others and being able to influence them. All I need to do to activate it is to drive myself "temporarily" insane. I do this by crushing my ear drums with deafening gong sounds, and chanting a Yithian prayer, I do believe the results speak for themselves" Jack continued.

The Prince un-furrowed his brow, becoming slightly more comfortable around the tall noir man.

"And the glowing eyes?" The Prince inquired.

"They're the only exposed part of my dual race, and I think they look pretty swank"

"Pretty what?"

"Never mind"

The Prince now uncrossed his arms and turned his expression into that of a neutral stance. He wasn't completely comfortable around Jack, the psyche of a man who spent his freedom with a town of decrepit fish-people on the foundation of rotten wood wasn't the sort of person to blindly trust, after all. If Anaximander and Altair trusted the biracial being it was good enough for him, he supposed.

"Well if that's out of the way, I believe you were offering me a job?" Jack changed the subject.

"Well yeah, the short of it is that the Batarians are beginning an invasion of Earth, and I'm gathering a group of Civilization citizens to stop them and gain some notoriety to boot" Anaximander explained.

"I imagine you want me for my mental gifts then?"

"Right on the money as usual, Detective" Kaisar said.

"It's Jack, and thanks. I guess I'm in, drinking and praying to fictional godlike aliens gets boring after a while, I don't think I've ever possessed a Batarian before, it must be swell being able to see four of everything" Jack spoke, giddy as a child on Christmas Eve.

"This just get's easier and easier" Kaisar whispered to The Prince, who silently agreed.

"Just one thing…" Jack said immediately after he agreed.

"Yes?" Anaximander answered.

"Can I bum a ride with you lot? The mental institution rescinded my license"

"Just pilot a ship, what do you need a license for?" Kaisar lectured.

"AHEM! Source material!" Jack bellowed annoyingly.

The Three looked at one another, and nodded their heads in unison, yes.

The elated Jack Walters broke into a jog to the trio and shook Anaximander and The Prince's hands, while enveloping Kaisar into a bear hug. Kaisar cringed his circuits as he operated his Pip-Boy to modify the Futura to house another being. The convertible now sported 4 bubbles for 4 bodies, a bastardization of American engineering, Kaisar decided.

Just as Jack performed his gracious act, he took note of the reassembling mob out of the window. The familiar sound of gurgling and gagging soon returned to the atmosphere, and the crisp smell of burning torches and gun oil permeated the air around them. Jack made his way to the back of the bar after noticing the horrifying sight.

"Oh Jack! Not another drink! We have to do something, they shall not fall for it twice, will they?" The Prince whimpered panicked.

"Good thing I've reached the legal limit" Jack said dramatically, pulling a strange contraption from under the back counter of the bar.

The mechanism Jack presented in front of them was strange, it appeared to me a giant, broken egg whisk. Three prongs stood on a rotating platform upon a rectangular battery, rotating slowly and gently. The sides of the golden contraption were adorned with a sort of energy field, moving in an infinite current, conveniently shaped into an infinity symbol.

Jack inserted his had into a hole behind the battery, and wielded the "whisk" as a sort of arm cannon. He walked slowly to the window he'd stared out of previously, the weight of the sizable, golden contraption evidently weighing him down. He unlatched the lock on the window and opened it to the growing crowd of amphibious monsters.

"I know it isn't Friday, but I'm in the mood for a fish fry anyways!" Jack bellowed, and he gripped his fingers within the battery.

Just as he gripped the insides of the battery, the three prongs began to rotate in a rapid pace, spinning faster and faster, until they seemed to slow down to the naked eye. The blue current pulsating on the sides of the battery flowed faster and faster, until it turned red and began to blink. Jack used all of his upper arm strength to prop the contraption on the ledge and pointed the prongs outside the window.

Jack released his grip on the battery, and a massive bolt of energy left the prongs. It wasn't lightning, it traveled too slow to be, but it made a thunderous crack all the same. The bolt was blue in color as it traveled into the crowd it was fired into, until it struck the chest of an average ugly fish-person. The shot immediately electrocuted the fish-man, causing him to scream in terror as his flesh was fried from the outside in. Just as the fellow rioters noticed one of their own get struck, smaller bolts released from the victim's body, shooting into the crowd from his body. More fell from the smaller bolts, until a good quarter of the mob had been burned alive.

The trio only looked in shock, as Jack brought the "energy weapon" to his head, and blew the smoke from it, like a true noir detective. He turned his head to the trio and offered his signature smirk as an explanation.

"Now all we need are the chips!"


	23. As Seen On TV

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter XXIII

As Seen On TV

A tubular object protruded from a fanciful door frame. It was shaped like a white colored Macaroni noodle with a glowing green light within it. It turned from right to left scanning every inch of the environment for heat signatures, finding none as it moved slowly.

"The coast appears clear gentlemen" Kaisar announced, removing his head from the doorway.

The two humans: Anaximander and The Prince turned their attention to the elephant in the room. Or more accurately, the electric whisk-gun wielding private detective elephant. Said elephant, withdrew a cigar from his inside breast pocked and lit it with an ember from the rotating prongs of his alien weapon, before inhaling gently from it.

"What the hell is that!" Anaximander yelled in a mixture of amazement and fear.

"Hmm? Oh this? It's a…well…you can't pronounce it with your vocal cords, but it's kind of like a…it isn't a- "Jack trailed on.

"Well!?"

"It's kind of like a battery charger, for Yithians. It isn't meant to be a weapon, but it sure as hell is pretty good as one" Jack finalized, after being pressed by Anaximander.

Jack then unholstered the device from his back and presented it in front of the humans and the curious Geth. He intricately trailed his fingers upon the strange technology, emphasizing the energy and design which adorned the device, as he explained.

"This Yithian Energy Weapon uses an alien source or some such to create electricity. It runs a permanent current through the infinity symbol on the side, but I'm pretty sure that's a coincidence. The prongs rotate the current into a concentrated bolt, which I then fire. The arc is so powerful that it can either incinerate people on contact, or travel to nearby targets, kind of a coin toss. It works pretty well against fish-men, but I imagine it'll work against the Batarians as well" Jack recited, as if he were an "As Seen On TV" salesman.

"It looks like an egg whisk" The Prince proclaimed, clearly not particularly impressed.

"It can do that too!" Jack quipped in response.

The two Humans rolled their eyes and joined the Geth at the front door of the hotel. The gloating detective regained his noir stoicism and walked to join them, delaying his own gratification. The 4-man group peeked their heads out of the doorway one final time in effort to make certain the coast was clear, and finally becoming satisfies, stepped out into the streets silently.

The Prince noticed immediately how cold it became when they stepped outside, as if the Hotel emanated a warmth that was naturally absent from such a cruel and damp planet. His skin became goose-bumped beneath the thick material of Anaximander's trench coat, it wasn't too effective against the unnatural chill that flowed through the air around them.

Jack Walters of course seemed in his natural element. Whether or not his Yithian powers allowed him some biological comfort in such an uncomfortable place wasn't obvious, as his noir poker face froze his features stiff. Anaximander, having donated his coat to his royal guest silently cursed his idea to come to Innsmouth, or at least his ignorance of the climate before he landed.

"Alright, so where's the car?" Jack asked, his deep, dark, and almost melodic voice reaching the deepest portion of Anaximander's soul.

Anaximander looked to the far end of the dock they'd arrived at, only to find said direction completely absorbed in a thick fog. It wasn't centralized to the Hotel, but it seemed as if every other direction around it needed a gas mask to even enter. Anaximander squinted his eyes, in a fruitless attempt to peer closer, but stopped as soon as his eyeballs began pulsating.

"I think over there, but I can't see a thing through this fog" Anaximander responded.

Jack imitated his friend and squinted his own eyes. His golden, alien eyes were more powerful than his Human companions, though he was still mortal. He discovered immediately that his eyesight equally couldn't penetrate the thick smog blocking their access to the street.

"Well that's just swell…I can't see a thing either" Jack said, surrendering to the unnatural shield, no doubt concocted by the fish-men.

"Oh gentlemen, I do believe we're about to receive some company" Kaisar sounded, his single eye turning orange in caution, withdrawing a standard Geth rifle.

It occurred to the three men that the answer to their vexing issue was standing behind them the entire time. The Geth of course was a living computer, which the powers of the inhuman and unnatural couldn't compete. Kaisar used his heat vision, or rather vibration detector to locate a sizable portion of the mob returning to their position, as well as lining the road to the Lincoln Futura.

Kaisar's explanation was overruled by massive amounts of chattering and shouting coming from the fog.

"In ThE NaMe Of ThE OrDeR Of DaGoN! DiE!" A voice bellowed.

"DeAtH To ThE OuTsIdErS!" Another growled.

"I'a Ryleh! I'a Hydra!" The rest gagged.

None of the Civilized could see the figures marching towards their position, but they could hear every wet, sloppy step. They could hear every gag, choke, and vomit of the fish-men, as they made their way through the fog.

Not needing an official order, each member of the party equipped their weapons of choice. Kaisar of course already held his rifle, not bothering to find cover, knowing his shields could more than absorb their primitive human weapons.

Anaximander withdrew his Mauser pistol from his holster, crouching behind a flower habitat. He felt it strange that such a dark and depressing planet had a need for decorations, let alone flowers, and it especially didn't fulfil its purpose. The flowers were a faint yellow color, though the black and white façade of the entire planet ate all the color of everything it touched anyhow.

The Prince, not knowing exactly what to do, ran behind a brick wall of a nearby business in the corner of the small street. The only weapon he possessed was a decorative scimitar, he had used it before, but he had no idea how to use it against gun-wielding villains. The Prince also possessed strong shields, but it didn't mean the impact of old-world projectiles wouldn't leave a sizable bruise on his otherwise flawless, golden-brown skin.

Jack Walters of course withdrew his Yithian Energy Weapon, but it didn't serve much purpose if he couldn't see his intended victim. The lightning gun had a substantial recharge rate, meaning if he didn't hit his target the first time, he'd have at least 30 seconds to remember to aim better. Jack then ducked into another flower habitat beside Anaximander's, just lying in wait for an appropriate ambush., as well as allowing Kaisar and Anaximander to draw all the attention away from him.

The screeching and gagging became louder and more pronounced as the hard stomping of the fish-men signaled their imminent arrival.

Knowing that they would be no match for a foe they couldn't view, The Prince began to hatch an idea. He'd studied many tactics of war and battle during his stay on his new planet, the fighting techniques of the Greeks, the Romans, even the Khans briefly, The Prince decided that none of these things would be necessary.

The Prince stared at the brick wall he was hiding behind, studying a path that could be made from it. His attention was directed to a window boxes in the window sills above, as well as fissures in the broken bricks leading around the building. Knowing their attack was imminent, and would result in their absolute destruction, them being at little notice after all, The Prince decided to act as he went.

Moving away from the wall, and facing it, The Prince took a deep breath and broke out into a sprint towards it. Mere centimeters from impact, The Prince lifted his body from the ground and aimed his feet towards the rough texture of the wall. Using his hidden gravity thrusters to assist his balance, his feet made temporary contact with the wall, and using his remaining strength, The Prince ran up the wall, catching onto one of window boxes and wedging his feet into the space between some bricks.

Now at least 20 or 30 feet in the air, The Prince continued his trail, shimming along the window sills, hopping from one to another, until he reached the pronounced fissure blemishing the side of the tenement building. His otherwise soft hands snagged against loose bits of brick, not cutting, but definitely callousing his precious skin.

The Prince lifted himself onto a window box, and from here onto the roof of the building. This was an aspect of The Prince for which he was famous for, his extreme agility and tendency to run on walls. After taking a second to breathe, The Prince peered onto the plaza below, being able to see the thick walls of smoke end, and watch scores upon scores of fish-men pass through.

"Praise the Lord, and pass the ammunition!" Jack Walters called.

"Open fire!" Anaximander joined in, firing his pistol at the horde which passed through the wall of fog.

The Prince watched as Kaisar and Anaximander commenced firing with their weapons, while Jack charged up his energy weapon, searching for the opportune moment. Knowing he had an advantage, The Prince knew he had to act quick, less the horde completely overwhelm them.

Not possessing a gun, The Prince had no idea how he could assist his friends, so he resulted on the first idea that popped into his head.

The Prince stared at the edge of the shanty town, pass all the fish shops and restaurants to the bridge far past. He noticed that the Lincoln Futura was completely pristine, the fish-men apparently hadn't sabotaged it, meaning it was still a viable escape tool.

Knowing that he wouldn't be much use anywhere else, The Prince took a final look at his fighting friends, still holding their ground against the growling, gurgling, and growing horde, and took five steps back.

Sprinting as fast as his white breeches could carry him, The Prince jumped from rooftop to rooftop, on the way to the strange classic car which would be their only salvation. As he ran and jumped The Prince noticed that the horde of demonic fish-creatures was indeed bigger than he hypothesized, with the entire street leading to the car becoming a figurative sea of body mass, each figure indistinguishable from the next.

The Prince hopped from roof to roof, only stumbling occasionally and having to climb a short distance to the top, before resuming his routine. Before long The Prince stumbled onto the final building leading to the bridge, which led to the now cyan colored wonder-mobile. It's fins sharp to the touch, and the paint so sleek it nearly rendered one blind from staring at it for long, perhaps it was a security measure, perhaps it was too beautiful for human eyes.

The Prince walked to the edge of the building and allowed his weight to fall, with his hands gripping the edge of the roof. He took a moment to analyze the crackling of fireworks, which were in reality the firing of shotguns and revolvers by the aquatic adversaries. He at one point heard a massive energy discharge, and a massive amount of the mob screaming, no doubt witnessing the power of the Yithian race.

The Prince momentarily surrendered his grip, only to fall a short foot and grip a window box, and again to reach a clothesline, and again to reach a fissure in the bricks, and so on and so forth. Before long, The Prince surrendered his grip for a final time, falling violently to the ground, yet miraculously landing on his feet, like the Persian felines he fancied so much.

The Prince figured it a miracle that the mob still hadn't noticed him, still funneling their numbers from the opposite direction, leaving The Prince to make his way to the sky car in relative peace. Still thankful that the Trench Coat was keeping him warm from the drizzle covering The Prince's face, The Prince sauntered across the bridge, still not trustful of its fortitude, and approached the stylish flying machine.

Whatever technology Kaisar or Anaximander had modified the Lincoln Futura with seemed to recognize the attributes of The Prince, and immediately opened its doors to the confused sub-monarch, frightening him in the process.

"Greetings, Prince of Persia please embark the vehicle" A neutral male voice beckoned The Prince.

The Prince obeyed the calming voice and climbed his way into the driver's seat.

"If I may insist Your Highness, the Geth unit known as Kaisar is especially equipped to operate this vehicle, would you kindly make your way to your designated seat please?" The male voice asked politely.

Obviously not possessing the energy to argue, The Prince maneuvered his slim body into his assigned bubble, before remembering something important, or at least necessary to aid in his impromptu rescue mission.

"Eh…excuse me…Futura sir? We need to perform an emergency evacuation for Anaximander and his friends, which means we'll be needing another…er…bubble house for the new passenger." The Prince said confused at whom he was addressing the order towards.

"Understood Prince of Persia, I am reading Kaisar's electronic position. Commencing vehicular modification, please remain seated." The car spoke, seemingly vibrating with every syllable.

The Lincoln Futura began to shape shift, the air filled with sounds of magnetic energy and metallic clanking, as another bubble was seemingly formed from nowhere. The Prince, frightened by the dangerously sharp metallic pieces forming around him, huddled into a small ball and closing his eyes. When he gained the confidence to reopen them, he found another bubble capsule in the now four-door Lincoln Futura, it may have been an eyesore, but that's what friends do.

"Now en route to Kaisar's and Anaximander's position" The voice announced, The Futura using its gravity thrusters to levitate in the air, and ride in the direction of the fighting friends, just overhead of the massive mob.

The Prince of Persia, having pushed his mental and physical faculties to their limit, fainted at the scene of the at least thousand-person mob, his heart unable to take what could follow next.

The fate of Anaximander, Kaisar, and Jack Walters lay in the razor-sharp fins of the Lincoln Futura, and they couldn't be in better company.


	24. That's My Baby

Civilization (I'll Stay Right Here)

By Kachimoochi

Chapter XXIV

That's My Baby

The Prince's eyes flashed every minute or so, his consciousness trying to keep him awake, but failing with almost every attempt.

His ears were bombarded with a cacophony of yelling and gagging, followed by a random spray of gunfire every few seconds. He was laying in his respective bubble, in the fetal position, focusing on his breathing. The Prince was confused, this wasn't his first battle, not even close to it, but it still inspired a fear within him the likes of which he'd never seen.

The Lincoln Futura however, wasn't idle in the slightest. It flew just overhead the massive mobs of half-bred fish beings en route to its owner. Its teal color having matted itself in the dark and dingy lighting, but still attracting the attention of the assailants nevertheless.

Jack Walters moved slowly, as his energy weapon wasn't exactly lightweight, he aimed it haphazardly and braced himself to fire it. Bolt after bolt of electricity fired from the whisk-cannon, ricocheting from one body to another, it wasn't a weapon for an expert, meaning it was perfect for Jack.

Anaximander would peek in and out of his ever-degrading cover, lining up perfect shot after perfect shot with his Mauser. If one asked where he acquired such skill, he'd boastfully claim that he was trained and instructed by the finest galactic gunslingers, though the truth would obviously be the auto-aim protocols within his Pip-Boy. Regardless, Anaximander thinned the ever-growing horde as effectively as he could, though he could have done it much faster.

Kaisar, stood in the middle of the plaza in which the heroes found themselves trapped. His body absorbed shot after shot of the primitive, brass encased projectiles, not even scratching his chassis. He also fired a plasma cannon out of his arm, though its projectiles were less than accurate, with a barrage of bullets throwing off his balance and aiming protocols.

All in all, it was a terrible situation.

"Gentlemen, if this onslaught continues, I fear our chances of survival grow slimmer by the millisecond" Kaisar monotony enlightened, after an especially brutal impaction of bullets to his chest.

"This is insanity, Jack you bastard! Why can't you call these things off? Don't you control them?" Anaximander yelled to the detective, waiting for his whisk-cannon to recharge.

"I think the riot protocol of their AI is reacting to the amount of organic beings on the planet! If it were just me, there would only be a dozen, but since you're here, there's at least a hundred-"

The shouting match was interrupted by a hail of Tommy gun bullets blasting a hole through a flower patch, and nearly shooting the hat off of the detective. Jack immediately rose and fired his whisk at the assailant which started the barrage, only to find his weapon still recharging and himself completely exposed. The grinning fish person aimed his submachine gun preparing to end Jack, until a shot from a Mauser pierced his hand, forcing him to drop his gun.

"I told you! You should have called!" Jack yelled in response to Anaximander's questing, as they prepared to fend off yet another mass of sub-aquatic attackers.

Minute after minute passed, one minute a horde of the fishmen charging the trio's position, a good twenty seconds of trio shooting them down, and a brief forty seconds of respite until the next volley followed. The gentlemen could reasonably do this forever, they were virtually invincible on a Civilization planet, but it didn't mean they couldn't feel pain, not in the slightest. Hope seemed completely lost, how appropriate for such a bleak environment, until a certain teal, finned contraption made its presence known by floating above the horde of fishmen.

"Attention sirs! Up in the sky. It's a winged fowl!" Kaisar bellowed.

"No! I believe it's one of those new-fashioned flying machines!" Jack responded, trying to decipher what his eyes were seeing.

"You're both wrong, that's my baby!" Anaximander squealed, running out of cover and waving his hands, trying to get the Lincoln's attention.

The fishmen of course didn't let this opportunity go to waste, as they began to charge by the dozen, firing their revolvers and Tommy guns all the while. A stray shot would graze the invisible aura of Anaximander's shield, though it did little to gain his attention, his arms waved above his head in effort to signal his pride and joy to his position.

The seemingly sentient car saw its master immediately and hovered its way to them. The Lincoln parked itself between the two flowerbeds, creating a barricade of sorts between the mob and the heroes. The bubbles creating the passenger pods opened themselves inviting the tired trio in to join the already comatose royal passenger.

Jack Walters kept his eye however on the growing mob approaching their position, dozens and dozens running and climbing over one another. Luckily, he possessed another charge in his whisk, and immediately jumped atop the Futura and took aim at a random rioter. The whisk began to rotate faster and faster, eliciting a blue arc of lightning surrounding until it suddenly and forcefully stopped still. The resulting energy blasted itself out of cannon and aimed itself at the easiest conductor of electricity, that being the water located in the fish-people's bodies. The arc struck one fishman in his chest, disintegrating his corpse into clumps of ash, the arc then traveled across each of the dozen chargers. One after the other, the rioters turned into piles of smoking ash, turning the brick-layered streets black with their volume.

The trio took this momentary retreat of the rioters as a red carpet leading to their salvation, to Anaximander and Kaisar, their vintage beauty, to Jack Walters, a strange modular airplane.

Kaisar fired a few more plasma shots at the retreating mob as Anaximander explained Jack how to embark the foreign vehicle, until every person was inside the Futura. Kaisar wasted no time in taking control of the flying car and rising it into the atmosphere. Jack watch from below as the mob engulfed the empty space between the flowerbeds which they had left, firing a random shot at the Futura, doing absolutely no damage to the powerful shields of the vessel.

Not one of the passengers spoke another word until the Futura was comfortably out of Innsmouth's atmosphere, and in the space beyond. Jack and Anaximander diverted their attention to regaining their breath, while Kaisar piloted the Futura. The Prince was soundly asleep, letting a snore out every minute or so.

"Eh…Futura? What happened to The Prince?" Anaximander inquired, finally noticing the slumbering royalty in his own separate bubble.

"Anaximander, Creator recognized. The Prince of Persia activated the Lincoln Futura's systems, and from what my observations indicated, the stress of the situation was too much for his mind to interpret, thus he fell unconscious" The Futura's internal computer concluded.

Anaximander felt that this was rather strange. The Prince of Persia had commanded vast armies into battle on his home planet, could a fictional city containing fictional monsters inspire such fear and exhaustion. To each his own, he supposed.

"I feel that I'll regret asking this, but what exactly is this thing?" Jack Walters asked, poking the glass bubble, unsure of its ability to contain the vacuum of space around him.

"Stop playing around Mr. Walters, you know about space travel, you were born on Earth, you're 37 for crying out loud!" Anaximander snapped at the detective, his restlessness and exhaustion making itself apparent.

Jack empathized, and decided to give his other-worldly façade a momentary respite, it too got tiring pretending not to know how an automatic door worked, or what an Asari was. Wait a moment, Asari?

"Hey! While I've got your attention, I've got a question for you. That fancy royal fella, he kept callin' me a male Asari, what the devil does that mean?" Jack asked once again, now genuinely curious.

"Well…y'know…you can read minds like them, you are kind of like an Asari" Anaximander awkwardly explained, still not feeling like he enlightened enough.

"Hmph! Well that's just swell" Jack muttered, crossing his arms and legs and leaning against the comfortable seat inside his own bubble.

Having embarrassed and tired himself out for seemingly the last time today, Anaximander imagined that Kaisar already knew whom he intended to recruit next, and would pilot the Futura to their galaxy. Such a plan would have been merciful for him, as the red circles around Anaximander's eyes had began to grey, he had slept, but the constant interruptions of his occupations didn't deter his bodily function much. Anaximander prayed silently to any god that would listen, praying for a simple hour of sleep, for a merciful rest. He closed his eyes, for a mere second.

It seemed the Grand Architect didn't deem Anaximander worthy of such a respite.

"Sir, we are receiving a distress signal from Altair of Freedomain!" Kaisar calmly stated very unsettling news.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF G-"


End file.
